Keeping Together
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. "Hello, my name is..." First book of my Confessions of the Uchiha saga. Contains: violence, death, cursing, mild shonen-ai, OCs. Sequel to Messages in the Sky with characters from The Way We Were and Memoirs of Venus. Already typed. Uploaded weekly.
1. Foreword

- Foreword-

_To new readers,_

_I ask that you read this before jumping right into my family's history. First of all, open minds are the ones that will understand us best. This is not only for this portion of our history, but all of it. We are human, with human emotions, who make human decisions._

_The many confessions that you shall find are not always good ones, but also not bad. Some just are. Some will bring you joy, others will make those of you who have faint hearts horrified. The siblings will grow on you, and you may even be able to relate to them. Or to me, when I show up down the road._

_Please take note of the following: at the beginning of this story, Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Minato have been married a little over a year. They are still in their 'honeymoon' phase. Also, Yuuri, L, and Wataru are all very young. Yuuri is nearly 8, L is 6, and Wataru is 2._

_In the confessions that follow, you will witness the end and start of life, get hints at our lineage, and see hook-ups and break-ups. No divorces in this first set of confessions, fortunately, but there is a marriage._

_Now, with these things in mind, I humbly give you the first book of our confessions._

* * *

**A/N: **If you can guess my narrator, I'll add something in to this story that you request ;) Hint: this person is not seen in this story(ooh, shameless way to make you read/skim my other stories)

- Kida-Asumi


	2. The Beginning March 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** I have waited years to post this. I recommend reading the three stories that come before this, but this can stand on its own. The first few chapters are boring, but it will pick up, I promise. I have the sequel to this typed and am currently editing it. This story is also open to suggestions, so if any of you have requests for filler scenes, just let me know.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Soft sunlight fell across a set of blood red sheets that contained two small boys, ages six and seven. The smaller of the two sat up, staring at the older. His pale and bony hands reached out to gently brush back his partner's dark hair.

"L…?" The older asked, slightly confused by the hand. The smaller chuckled. He had always been a light sleeper.

"Go back to sleep. It is still very early." L replied, laying back down and curling up to him. Yuuri frowned, sitting up.

"Couldn't sleep again…because of the nightmares?" He asked in concern, wrapping his arms around his younger brother awkwardly. L nodded.

"I just can't get the image of his back as he left out of my mind." Lawliet Uchiha, the second youngest of Mikoto Uchiha, sighed against his older brother's shoulder. He was referring to their older brother Riki's departure after he found out something shocking months ago. Yuuri nodded.

"I know. He'll come back." He promised.

Down the hall a male in his late teens sat at a computer. Behind him, in his bed was his youngest sister. She, just like their younger brothers, had been traumatized by Riki's sudden departure, and had taken to sleeping with him.

"Itachi? Are you awake?" His mother asked softly from his doorway. She stuck her head in, smiling softly as she spotted Kida in his bed. "Minato and I need to get ready to head for France. Wataru was with us last night, and I don't want him to wake up alone, so do you mind…" She trailed off, glancing down to the small, two year old boy in her arms. Itachi nodded, wordlessly standing to take his baby brother from his mom. "Thank you, sweetie." Mikoto smiled. Itachi shrugged, carefully adjusting Wataru in his arms.

"I will watch the house while you are both gone. They are not coming over are they?" The oldest Uchiha child asked as he tucked Wataru in beside Kida. Mikoto shook her head, the black hair each and everyone of her ten children had swaying with the motion.

"No. They are going with their grandfather and uncle out to the woods." She explained, referring to her three stepsons. They were home from their private school for spring break, and while Minato and Mikoto were in France, they would be with their relatives. Last Itachi heard, they weren't visiting them this time, or if they did it'd only be for the day, but one could never trust the Uzumaki brothers' word, especially with Kyo and Naruto making the decisions.

"Ah." Itachi replied, walking back over to her. Her black eyes - something all of her children also got - watered as she sighed happily.

"Oh Itachi. I am so proud of you. Especially with all that has been going on in your life." She sighed, reaching out to squeeze his shoulders. Itachi flinched. His ex-girlfriend, whom he still had feeling for, had died three weeks ago. He had not been allowed to the funeral. His younger brother was now missing, and they had no leads. Mikoto kissed his cheek, turning then to walk downstairs. Itachi sighed, walking back over to his computer.

Downstairs, two sisters were chatting happily about the upcoming prom, their younger brother slept at the table, and their other helped make breakfast.

"Morning my darlings." Mikoto smiled as she entered her kitchen.

"Morning, Mom." All four of her children replied. She smiled, gripping her daughters' shoulders. Kane, 17, was looking at a prom dress catalogue and Akina, 15, was holding a red marker.

"Pancakes?" Sasuke, Akina's older twin brother, asked her as she walked by him. She shook her head, patting his shoulder.

"No thank you. Minato and I will probably eat on the plane. Now Oten," Mikoto addressed Kida's older twin brother, "please behave for Itachi."

"Ah Mom, I always do." Oten said sheepishly. The room snorted in disbelief, everyone of them remembering a different incident where that had _not_ been the case. He chuckled, stretching slightly.

* * *

"'Tachi?" A slender hand squeezed his shoulder softly thirty minutes later. Itachi turned, his expression softening when his eyes landed on his sleepy thirteen year old sister.

"Good morning." He greeted as she leaned against him. She yawned, nodding.

"Morning. Thank you for letting me stay with you last night. Why is Wataru in here?" Kida asked.

"Anytime. Mom just left." He said, rubbing her back. She nodded, kissed his cheek, and walked out of his room.

"Morning, Kida." A cheerful voice said from behind her. She paused, turning to look at her stepfather.

"Morning, Uncle Minato. You and Mom have a nice trip." She said, smiling when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He nodded, his kind blue eyes smiling down at her.

"We will." He assured her as they entered the kitchen spotting L dumping the entire contents of a syrup bottle onto his pancakes, Oten and Yuuri having a debate over a football game, Sasuke cleaning up the pancake batter, and Mikoto and the girls discussing which lipstick would look best with each dress.

"Morning, family." Minato greeted them, smiling. Mikoto waved, pressing a kiss to each of her daughters cheeks.

"Morning, Uncle Minato. No food for you either?" Sasuke greeted him, handing Kida her pancake.

"Well, we have to leave in about an hour, just after the news goes off." The blond explained, taking one of the three papers. They always got three papers because L would take one, Minato would take one with him to work, and the rest of the family would split one.

"When will you guys be back, Dad?" Yuuri asked. He and the youngest two Uchiha boys referred to him as Dad because he had raised them as his own since they were very young, and in L and Wataru's cases, since birth. Yuuri and L understood he was not really their father, but that was all they knew. All of the Uchiha children found out who their real parents are when they reached the age of fifteen.

"We'll be home in two weeks." He explained, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Here, Kida." L said, giving her some of the syrup off of his plate. Kane's nose wrinkled in disgust as Akina rolled her eyes.

"I wan pancake!" The youngest Uchiha whined as he and Itachi appeared in the doorway, Wataru in Itachi's arms. Sasuke chuckled.

"I left both of yours' in the microwave." Sasuke informed Wataru. Itachi silently sat Wataru in-between Yuuri and L.

"Morning, baby." Kane said, smiling at her baby brother. Wataru waved.

"Mornin'!" He exclaimed, beaming as his older brother put his plate in front of him. L regrettably gave him some syrup as well. The group laughed, knowing that it was killing him to give up sugar.

* * *

"Well it looks like everything will be okay while your mother and I are gone." Minato declared as he squeezed his wife of two years. Mikoto nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I think so too. Remember, you all have each other." She said, happiness reflected in her dark eyes.

"We love you guys!" Kane waved, an arm around Kida's shoulder, who held L's hand. Akina stood beside her sister, Wataru in her arms. Sasuke was helping them with their bags, and Itachi had run Yuuri and Oten to their morning practices.

"Oh, and Akina dear, no Gaara in the house unsupervised!" Mikoto called out sternly, referring to Akina's boyfriend of two weeks. Akina blushed, pouting. Her brothers and sisters laughed, teasing her as they returned to the house.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? This chapter is kinda boring/confusing, but don't worry. Eventually these chapters will only focus on one sibling at a time(not necessarily per chapter thought). Again, requests/suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

- Kida-Asumi


	3. New Child April 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings lives

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hey! To those of you who gave this story a try, thanks! I wonder how you will react to this chapter...

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"This will look so cute on L!" Kida squealed, holding a white shirt with a blue dragon on the front, up to her sister.

"And this one on Wataru!" Akina exclaimed, holding one in a similar style. The two sisters smiled, sharing a high five as they nonchalantly threw the shirts to Itachi. The oldest brother sighed, wishing he had let Kane take them instead. But no, Dan just _had_ to come over two seconds after he turned down his sister's offer. Glaring at nothing in particular, Itachi broodingly walked after his oblivious little sisters.

"Itachi?" A quiet voice asked. The three siblings turned to see who it could be. Upon recognizing the face, Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Kina…is that…" Kida trailed off as she recalled who this elderly woman was. Beside her stood a small boy.

"It is." Akina replied, wrapping a protective arm around Kida. After what this woman had pulled, who knew what she might do.

"Emiko Natsunomu." Itachi greeted stiffly. He had grown tense the moment he recognized her. Both sisters flinched at the underlying fury in his voice.

Emiko Natsunomu was the grandmother of his deceased ex-girlfriend. Emi, the girlfriend, had broken up with him with no explanation. When Emi had died, Emiko refused to speak with any of the Uchiha family, speaking only with Minato. She also forbid Itachi from coming to her funeral. Itachi had not been the same since that day.

"My, this is awkward. Well, I was going to have to contact you anyway." The elderly woman sighed. Akina glared, walking over to Itachi quickly and gripping his shoulder.

"Why?" She asked holtly. The blue eyed woman glared.

"Because, girl, I cannot keep this child any longer. With Emika gone, we have no one else to give him to." She explained. "Ginkai, meet your father. From this moment on, you live with him." She told the boy. "Goodbye." She added, ignoring the three sets of wide, black eyes as she walked off. The boy appeared to be as startled as they were. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Akina sighed and reached out to take the boy's hand.

"Come on. We'll take you to Mom. She'll know what to do." Akina promised. Kida nodded, taking his other hand. Itachi mindlessly followed his sisters and the child.

What in the world was going on?

* * *

"He's your what?" Mikoto Uchiha shrieked. The three teenagers behind the door flinched.

"How come he's older than me?" Wataru pouted. Oten shrugged, ruffling his hair.

"Good question."

"I never knew Itachi went that far with her." Yuuri said as he, his brothers, and Kida stared at Ginkai, who sat in a chair, staring back.

"I knew by the hickes he had on his neck." L piped up.

"Ew L-y, didn't need that mental image." Oten said as he, Sasuke, and Kane shuddered.

"He's cute." Kida shrugged, smiling at the boy.

"Shh, it's getting good." Akina said, pressing her ear against the door so she could hear the conversation more clearly.

"You slept with Emi?" Mikoto questioned, shocked. "And she never told you this is why she broke up with you?" Itachi shook his head.

"No."

"I wonder why she never told you. She seemed like such a nice girl." Minato mused, sitting in a chair. Mikoto glared lightly at her husband, who was not at all helping, before turning back to her son.

"Well, I guess we cannot get to mad at you. After all, you are legal." Mikoto sighed, walking over to squeeze Itachi's shoulder.

"And it's not like we don't have room." The President added. Itachi nodded, relieved.

"Thank you both for your understanding." He said, staring up at his mother with eyes full of gratitude. She smiled smiled softly at her oldest.

"Kids, you can come out from behind the door. All of you. We need to meet our newest family member." She called, sitting down beside Itachi. After sharing a look with her twin siblings, Kane pushed open the door. Gripping Yuuri's hand, L followed out after the older three. Kida picked up Wataru and Ginkai followed after her.

"Hello Ginkai sweetie." Mikoto said, offering her arms to him. At the encouraging nod from the youngest three Uchiha boys, the three year old walked into her embrace. "Welcome to our family, my dear. Just make sure you know that I'm the youngest grandma ever." She added, winking playfully at him. Minato chuckled as Wataru climbed into his lap.

"You don't have to remember all of our names right away." Akina assured her nephew as she sat down beside her mother.

"Yeah!" Wataru agreed.

"Since Tachi is your Daddy, he can introduce us." Kida said, winking at her older brother who rolled his eyes. As everyone got situated, Itachi took his son from his mother. With a sigh, he began to introduce the family.

* * *

"So, I can sleep here?" Ginkai asked cautiously as he eyed Itachi's bedroom. His father nodded.

"Yes." He replied. Ginkai smiled.

"It's so big. Madam Emiko made me sleep in the pantry." He explained innocently. Itachi carefully arranged his expression, then gently patted Ginkai's head. The child didn't seem alarmed by the situation he had been raised it, thus it was probably best if he didn't encourage it.

"Don't worry, my son. Your life will be much different from now on." He promised. Ginkai smiled.

"Thanks Dad. Mommy told me that if I ever got to meet you, you would say that." He chuckled. Itachi's heart clinched as his beloved's face came to his mind. How he had missed her. This child was bringing back so many memories for him. This certainly wouldn't be easy.

"Did she really want us to meet?" He asked, guiding them over to the bed. Ginkai nodded.

"Yeah. She told me that when she got stronger, we would run to you. I knew who you were at the mall cause she kept this picture of you." Ginkai explained, pulling out a folded photo of their junior prom. Itachi's eyes softened as he gently picked up the picture, staring at Emi's happy face.

"Did Emiko forbid your mother from telling me about you?" Itachi asked, handing his son back his picture. Ginkai nodded, looking at his feet.

"Yeah. Whenever Mommy left the house, Emiko would beat her once she was caught." He sighed. Itachi frowned. How cruel that woman was. He didn't think she would stoop that low.

"I swear, Ginkai, I will make your life much better than it has been." Itachi swore, pulling him to his side. The boy nodded.

"Thanks, Dad." Ginkai said. After a moment of contemplation, he wrapped his arms around Itachi. The oldest Uchiha child felt his heart melt and he wrapped his arms around Ginkai in return.

* * *

"I had a child after my baby became a father" Mikoto pouted. Minato chuckled as he changed into pajamas.

"Well, since we didn't know about him, it doesn't count." He insisted. She glared.

"I'm too young to be a grandma!" Mikoto exclaimed. The blond chuckled again, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"So that makes you the hottest grandma ever." He shrugged. She smiled, kissing him and remembering why she fell in love with him to begin with.

"And might I add that I have a nephew and little sister who are the same age? And younger than Naruto, my youngest?" He teased. Mikoto giggled, curling into his arms. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

* * *

**A/N:** Enter Daddy!Itachi. And sweet little Ginkai. This pretty much wraps up the Itachi 'arc' of this story, I guess. He has a bigger part in the rest of this series. For now, though, he is just the big brother of the siblings.

- Kida-Asumi


	4. A surprise May 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hey everyone! An explanation as to why this is a day late is explained in the authors note below. Oh and this chapter give the Uchiha family some unexpected news.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha prided herself in keeping a healthy household. Almost all of her children had near perfect attendance in their education.

So there should have been no reason for her daughter Akina to be vomiting into the toilet a week after school ended.

"Akina, I'm making you a doctor's appointment." Mikoto said in her no-nonsense voice. Kida held back her sister's hair. Kane stood behind her, rubbing her back.

"Fine." Akina grumbled before gloomily resting her head against the toilet bowl. Mikoto nodded, stepping out of the bathroom to talk to contact the family doctor.

"I'm so screwed." She whispered as her big sister helped her up and Kida got her tooth brush.

"Why?" They both asked. Keeping an eye on the door, Akina's voice dropped to a whisper.

"I think I'm pregnant." She explained. Kane eyes widened as Kida beamed.

"Yay!" She squealed. Both of her older sisters quickly covered her mouth, black eyes anxiously looking over at the door for sign of their mother. They relaxed slightly when there was no sign of her.

"Not yay." Kane groaned. Kida frowned.

"Why? Itachi has a kid." She looked between her older sisters, confused. Kane sighed, leading them both out of the bathroom. Waving to their mom, the girls walked into their bedroom. Closing the closet door behind them, Akina sighed.

"Ki, this is a bad thing. I can't have a baby, I'm only fifteen! Plus, Gaara and I have only been dating for a couple months." She explained, sitting down between her sisters.

"Plus, Mom and Minato will be furious." Kane added. Kida frowned.

"But Grandma Sana says no baby can be a bad thing." She insisted.

"After they are in the world, Kida. You need to understand that, at first, babies shake up a family. Trust me on that. I've seen each and everyone of you be born, except for Itachi." Kane murmured knowingly. Akina nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, and I'm starting my junior year in a couple of months. I don't need a baby on my hip next spring." She agreed. Kida sighed, leaning against her.

"Whatever you say. I'm happy about it though." She said, smiling as she pressed her hand against Akina's abdomen. Kane chuckled as Akina rolled her eyes.

Oh Kida was so young.

* * *

"She's what!" Mikoto yelped, turning to stare in shock at her middle daughter. The heiress of the Uchiha family sighed, pulling out her phone to text her boyfriend. Kane placed a steady hand on her mother's shoulder. The doctor nodded.

"There is no doubt about it ma'am. Well then, this concludes our check up for today." The man said perkily, walking out of the room. The Uchiha women watched him go with glaring black eyes.

"Oh my God. I need a drink." Mikoto murmured, dashing out of the room as well. Sighing, Kane helped Akina off of the table. Akina bit her lip.

"Mom's never going to speak to me again." She mumbled. Kane pulled her silently into her arms.

"She will, baby. Give her time." She assured her, holding her tightly. The car ride back was a silent one, Kane driving them home, Akina in the backseat.

* * *

"Girls, go inside." Mikoto ordered shortly once they pulled up in front of the house. They nodded, climbing out of the car silently.

"How did it go?" Itachi asked them as they walked in.

"Kane! 'Kina!" Wataru exclaimed, running in from the kitchen. Ginkai followed after him shortly. Kane sighed, scooping Wataru up.

"Tell him." She instructed her sister as she took Ginkai's hand, leading them back into the kitchen. Akina glared at her from the opening in the living room wall. Itachi frowned as she sat down on a chair.

"Itachi…I'm having a baby." She said shortly. His eyes widened, snapping his head to look at Kane for conformation, who gave it. His eyes narrowed.

"Prom?" He asked as he stood up to pace. She nodded, looking at her feet.

"Mom went to tell Minato. Sasuke agreed to bring home the twins and boys." Kane added as she fixed the smaller boys lunch. Itachi nodded.

"Look, I really need your support Itachi. I'm fifteen, pregnant, and my mother hates me. I plan to keep her. I need everyone I can get." She explained, hands wringing in her lap. His expression softened slightly.

"Very well. I support you in keeping the child. Grandma Sana was right about every baby being a blessing." He said, walking over to hug her. Kane chuckled as Ginkai explained the conversation to his youngest uncle.

"Kida said the same thing. She really is your baby girl." Kane said, highly amused. Itachi glared as an excited Wataru came running in.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" He exclaimed.

"You're already an uncle." Ginkai reminded him. Wataru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but she'll be younger than me." He insisted. Akina smiled softly as she watched them bicker.

"So? And how do you know it's a girl? I could get a boy cousin."

"Akina said she was keeping _her_ so it's a girl. I'm getting a nice."

"It's niece, Uncle Wataru."

"Whatever!"

* * *

"Do what."

"Yay!"

"Gaara is more of a man than I thought…"

"Seriously?"

"Akina is with child."

Sasuke, Kida, Oten, Yuuri, and L all replied to her news at the same time. Half amused, half annoyed, Akina nodded. L quickly walked over to her, pressing his hand to her belly. He had a weird fixation for pregnant things.

"When is Mom coming home?" Yuuri asked as he took off his shoes.

"She called a while ago, requesting for Itachi. Minato called three minutes ago saying he would be home in half an hour and was bringing Gaara." Kane explained, ruffling Oten's hair as he walked by her and Ginkai. Sasuke and Kida sat down on each side of Akina as L droned on about the baby, and how its development was going.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, staring at his younger twin sister.

"Can I tell Miya and Kari?" Kida asked Akina. Her sister chuckled.

"I don't care. Ask mom first, okay?" Kida nodded.

* * *

Dinner that night was awkward. Mikoto stormed in twenty minutes after it had began, sat down beside her spouse and Wataru, and ate silently. Itachi followed in shortly after, glared at Gaara, then sat down between Ginkai and Kida. Sasuke also glared at Gaara the entire time while Kida and Wataru asked the expecting couple questions, L bluntly answering from time to time.

"So…I'll see you at school." Gaara murmured awkwardly that night as they stood on the door step. His older sister was in a car in front of their house. Akina nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for seeing me through this Gaara." She smiled, kissing his cheek. He nodded.

"It's my child…and I am serious about you Akina." The red head replied. Akina smiled.

"Goodnight." She said, and as she watched him walk down the steps, she silently prayed for a little baby with black hair and eyes.

* * *

As Akina wandered downstairs that night for a glass of water, she found Sasuke retrieving one as well.

"Sasuke?" She asked. He jumped, then looked towards her. His expression softened slightly from its normally indifferent mask. Silently, he held a hand out to her. Akina accepted it. He pulled her close and together they shared his glass of water.

"Riki will miss this." Sasuke finally spoke. Akina winced as she realized that. She tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand and leaned against him.

"I miss him." She declared softly. He nodded, resting his head on top of hers.

"So do I." He sighed. Together they stood there for a few more minutes before they shared a look and decided to go to bed.

Akina led Sasuke out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Soon both were sleeping soundly in their beds, just as their missing sibling woke up to start his evening.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Some crap happened to me the last week and so I was late posting. I'm so sorry darlings. But now I'm back and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're still in the super boring parts :(

- Kida-Asumi


	5. Happy Birthday June 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So now that Akina's pregnancy has been discovered, the Uchiha family begins to settle into a new rhythm. And today just happens to be a special occasion.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Happy birthday Itachi!" Kida exclaimed as he walked downstairs. Itachi nodded in greeting, kissed her forehead, then took the paper L offered him and sat down.

"Thank you. Where are the others?" He asked, glancing around the room. Sasuke shrugged as Minato replied.

"They all went out shopping. Or to pick up their presents for you that they pre-ordered. The big two-oh, huh?" The blond teased as he signed a few papers. Itachi nodded. Kida sighed.

"My big brother is no longer a teenager." She murmured dramatically. Sasuke chuckled as Itachi squeezed her hand.

"Yeah. This time next year he can drink." Sasuke agreed. Their step-father sent Itachi a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry in advance Itachi. I couldn't talk Mikki out of the party. My boys are flying in." Minato added apologetically. Itachi shook his head.

"Mom can be very determined at times, Uncle Minato. Don't worry over it." He replied, sipping on the cup of coffee Sasuke handed him.

* * *

"Are you sure my Dad will like this?" Ginkai asked skeptically. Mikoto nodded. The group had decided it would be better to split up and meet in the mall cafeteria for lunch. Akina took L to the bookstore to get their presents, and Oten took Yuuri to a music store to do the same. Kane had taken Wataru with her to the electronic store by the mall.

"Yes sweetie, trust me. Your father loves this store, and a fifty dollar gift card could get him some very nice clothes." Mikoto assured her grandson as she looked for some shirts for Itachi.

"Well, you are his mom." Ginkai agreed. The black haired woman smiled, very amused by his logic.

"Exactly. Now come on, sweetie. I need to get him some new pants as well." She said, taking his hand and leading him to another store.

* * *

"Wow! I didn't know they were coming out with a new CD!" Yuuri exclaimed as he read the contents. Oten rolled his eyes.

"We're here for Itachi, remember? Mom gave us fifty dollars a piece for our oldest brother. Anything else comes out of our allowances." He reminded his younger brother. Yuuri nodded.

"I know. That's why I brought my twenty dollars from last week along. Besides, Itachi's headphones stopped working, remember?" Yuuri explained, picking up the CD, then wandered over to the music accessories part of the store. Oten rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He sighed. Walking up to the counter, his eyes landed on the perfect present: The deluxe CD version of his favorite band, Of Tree Hugging and Peace. And it cost twenty dollars. Beside it was a matching shirt. Grinning, Oten quickly bought them.

* * *

"Akina, look." L pointed towards one of the books shelves. The soon-to-be mother turned to follow his finger, eyes widening slightly.

"Wow, he loves these books, doesn't he?" She gasped, slipping her purse up a little higher on her shoulder as she walked towards him. L nodded.

"Yeah. 'The complete collection of gang activities and winning strategies, 54th addition.'" L read aloud. Akina smiled when she noticed the price.

"Look, it cost forty dollars. You could buy him the set, and a fancy bookmark. His present from me is behind the counter. Do you want me to get the books from the shelf as you find him a bookmark? I think they have some really cool ones." Akina suggested. He nodded.

"Thank you. What about the baby? Will she be alright?" He asked, worried for the life form. Akina rolled her eyes. The two had decided last night she was having a girl as they ate chocolate ice cream - one of Akina's cravings.

"She'll be fine." She assured him. He scampered off.

Fifteen minutes later, Akina and L left the store, L holding the fifteen-book box set and the baby blue book mark that read 'peace,' as Akina carried three pregnancy books, two memorabilia of the THP band, plus two tickets to see their show(she was hoping he'd take a girlfriend, and not their baby sister.)

"Now we need to pick up Kida's present. I wish she would tell us what it is." The fifteen year old grumbled.

"Even I couldn't figure it out." L sighed dramatically. Shrugging, Akina tightened her grip on his hand as they headed for a nearby jewelry store.

* * *

"Wow, you and Sasuke got him a flat screen!" Wataru exclaimed. Kane chuckled and nodded, handing the cashier the money.

"Yup! Now you said you knew what you wanted to get him, so where is this great present?" Kane asked her baby brother, pulling him onto her hip as the manager came to inform her that they would keep the TV upfront if they wished to continue shopping.

"By the toasters." Wataru said seriously. Kane nodded, leading him back to the household appliances.

"There it is! Do I have enough?" He asked as he pointed to his grand present. Kane nodded, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Almost exact." She assured him, placing him down and picking up the appliance. He cheered, clapping his hands together. After paying for Wataru's present, and everything had been placed in her car, the two drove back to the mall.

"Hey Wataru, how did you come up with such a great gift?" Kane asked as they walked inside. He grinned.

"I saw it on TV, and Kida teased Itachi about it." He shrugged. She chuckled.

* * *

"So I did good on the Dango Maker?" Wataru asked Itachi for the fifth time as he helped him and Ginkai dress into pajamas. Itachi nodded again.

"Yes, Wataru. Everyone got me things I like very much, as I told you all." He assured him patiently. Wataru smiled around a yawn.

"'Kay. Night."

"Good night." Itachi murmured, leading Ginkai out of the room and shutting off the light.

"'Tachi, after Ginkai is in bed, come to our balcony." Kida said as they walked by the girls' room. He nodded, wondering what her present was that she wanted to give it to him away from the others.

"Now stay in there and be quiet you two." Kida warned her older sisters, who were bathing together. Kane nodded as Akina rinsed out her hair.

"We will, Ki." Kane promised. Kida smiled.

"Thanks." She said, closing the door. Her sisters shared a look before sighing. Shaking her head, Kida walked to her balcony.

"Kida." Itachi greeted her. She turned to him, smiling.

"'Tachi." She replied, patting the couch beside her. Sitting down next to her, he watched as she produced a small leather box.

"This is for you. I figured you wouldn't appreciate getting teased by our brothers, so I am going to give it to you in private. His dark eyes widened as he opened the box. In it lay a simple silver bracelet. Inside, it was engraved. After reading the encryption, he smiled softly.

"Oh Ki." He said softly, pulling her in for a hug. She smiled as well, curling into his embrace.

"Love you, 'Tachi." She sighed happily. He nodded.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I did have to shamelessly shove in a snuggling scene with my brother. Don't judge :P Why Kida and Itachi are so close is elaborated later on. So what do you guys think so far? Reviews are appreciated.

- Kida-Asumi


	6. Reflection 1 July 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** I am sooooo sorry about not updating for awhile. A lot has happened and now that things have settled down, I feel that its safe to return to ffn. So this little chapter will be a nice review of the family situation.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Mornings were the best time for reflection. As a young boy watched his two younger brothers sleep, he was content and began to dive into a quiet reflection of his family.

"Cupcakes…" Yuuri suppressed a chuckled as L mumbled in his sleep. Between them lay his baby brother, Wataru.

"Mh." The toddler sighed in his sleep, curling closer to L. Yuuri smiled slightly, glad to see they were no longer having nightmares from the sudden departure of Riki in March. Sighing as he watched them dream, Yuuri began to reflect on his family.

Mikoto Uchiha, his mother, was born on January 28, 1968. She, Minato, and Fugaku grew up together. She fell in love with Fugaku Uchiha, and they married three short months before Itachi was born, Kida had told him. Then, four years after Fugaku died, she and Minato fell in love. They married two years ago. His mother was a very kind woman, who was not only the First Lady of the United States, but with Itachi, helped run the infamous Uchiha Clan.

L sighed in his sleep, pulling Wataru closer.

Minato Uzumaki, his father, was born three days before Mikoto. He met his first wife, Kushina, in the bad side of town when Itachi was three months old. They fell in love, and he took her, her twin sister, and niece in. They married a year later, and adopted the niece(Anko) shortly after her sister's death. The twins were born a year later, a week after his inauguration. Kushina died giving birth to Naruto a few years later.

Wataru's hand came flying towards Yuuri's face, but before it made contact, it flopped beside his head.

Itachi Uchiha, his eldest brother, was born on June 9, 1987. He was the first candidate to be heir of the Uchiha family. He gave the title up the year Yuuri was born, for reasons no one knows. His freshman year he met and fell in love with Emi, Ginkai's mom. Yuuri remembered her to be very sweet and gentle. It broke Itachi's heart when she broke up with him. Now, years later, the truth came out and he now has a four year old son. He is currently helping out with the military part of the Uchiha Clan.

The two year old threw a leg over L's, sighing in his sleep.

Kane Uchiha, his eldest sister, was born on August 3rd, 1989. Kida and Oten informed him last year that she was their half-sister, having a different mother. Yuuri and L sometimes ponder over that situation, wondering how she became their sister. She was currently going to start college in the fall, having graduated from high school a semester early while also working in one of the Uchiha Clan's corporate major branches. Her boyfriend of almost a year, Dan, was a relatively good guy, though L swears he's using her, though unable to explain how he knows.

L stuck his thumb in his mouth, suckling lightly.

Sasuke Uchiha, his older brother, was born on July 23rd, 1991. He and Akina became co-heirs to the Uchiha Clan after Itachi denounced the title. Sasuke loved the idea because he admired his father a great deal, and was jealous of Itachi when he was younger, sparking his competitive nature. He is also best-friends with their step-brother, Naruto Uzumaki. The two also were rivals in everything. Sasuke had an on-again, off-again girlfriend, with whom he had grown up with. The she-devil, as Akina puts it, was currently in Hawaii with her sisters. Sasuke still pined after her, despite Sakura's infatuation with a male named Sai.

L's head snapped back against the wall, Yuuri flinching at the sound of the sharp contact.

Akina Uchiha, his older sister, was born fifteen minutes after Sasuke. She was reluctant to take the heir title, but Uchiha law stated she had no choice. For now, she remains undecided on how she feels about it. Currently two months pregnant, her morning sickness was kicking in with a vengeance. Her boyfriend Gaara was trying to be helpful, and it was helping. Their mother had finally warmed up to the idea of getting another grandchild, and had begun to buy baby things again, having planned on not having another baby around after Wataru, thus giving away many things. Akina was excited about the baby, though dreading the school year where it would be noticeable.

Feeling a draft, Yuuri placed the blanket under his brothers' chins.

Riki Uchiha, his missing older brother, was born on September 15, 1991. Riki was the wild child of the family, and according to his cousin Mitsuru, always had been. Being two months younger than the older twins, the three were like triplets. Kane revealed that she and Riki shared a mother, but that was all she knew. Riki started smoking at the age of twelve. When he was fourteen, he met his closest friends Guy and Katze. Katze, according to Itachi's friend Kazuku, ran a successful black market. Guy, on the other hand, was messing around with gangs. He and Guy started a gang of their own, Bison, six months before Riki disappeared. Riki had been a caring older brother, who was fiercely loyal and protective of his family.

Wataru gripped L's shirt, pressing himself against him.

Oten Uchiha, his big brother, was born on January 11th, 1994. He is the most rambunctious of the Uchiha boys, and big on sports. Naruto was his role model, and he followed him around every time the blond was here. He also dreamed about helping to run the Uchiha military, and his love for war games backed up this dream. Kida often worried about him getting killed in war because he was such a hot head, but Kane would always dismiss that. Sasuke admitted once that Oten would probably do well in the military, much like their Uncle Obito.

Kida Uchiha, his big sister, was born an hour after Oten. They never realized she existed until she was born, Itachi had told him once. She and Itachi were immensely close, mainly due to the fact that she lost their father at eight months old, and Itachi was the closest thing she had. Their mother said Itachi snapped at a relative once when she was three that she was his baby, and was not allowed to be anyone else's. Kane confirmed it. She is very in tune with the family's feelings. L was also close to her, mainly because she doted after them when they were babies. She dreamed of starting high school and getting a boyfriend, much to Itachi chagrin.

L sighed again in his sleep, mumbling about the stupid sugar fairy. Yuuri chuckled, gently brushing back L's hair.

Lawliet Uchiha, his younger brother, was born on October 31st, 2000. His unusual name came from Minato's family tree, Mikoto had told them. When he was four years old, he was doing Sasuke's math homework. Now, he had done Kane's. He was extremely intelligent and, because of that, he had been asked to help a few extremely top secret CIA and FBI cases in the past year. There he went by the name Ryuuzaki, and he spoke through their great-Uncle Watari. He would be tutored by some very intelligent people starting next year, according to Mikoto.

Noticing the increase in the activity from the two, Yuuri figured they'd be up soon. He gently pulled Wataru's arm away from his nose.

Wataru Uchiha, his baby brother, was born on September 27, 2004. He was a complete surprise to his mother, but his resemblance to Itachi and Kida was so strong Mikoto got a DNA test done. It turns out he was actually Fugaku's child, not Minato, much to his mother's surprise. Itachi had made him and L keep this news to themselves. His pregnancy was the reason for L's fixation with pregnant people, seeing as he was alone with their mother a lot during the time. Though he was hyper now, Minato assured him he would mellow out in time.

"Is something wrong?" L asked quietly, pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts. Yuuri shook his head, grinning at L.

"Nope. Just thinking. Let's wake up Wataru and go eat. Akina quit puking ten minutes ago." Yuuri teased. L chuckled, shaking Wataru awake.

As he watched Wataru grumble at L, he sighed quietly.

What a wonderful way to start the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about this being so late everyone. Is a 9 chapter update an acceptable apology gift?

- Kida-Asumi


	7. Shopping August 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Shopping time~

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Bye honey, I love you." Mikoto said as she kissed her spouse. Minato returned her kiss, leaning into the car to do so.

"I love you too." He replied as he pulled back out.

"Ew, yuck!" Wataru exclaimed from his car seat. Ginkai nodded in his car seat beside him. L sighed from Ginkai's side.

"Be nice you two." Kida warned, her grin removing the sternness from her voice. Yuuri nodded from in-between her and Oten. Akina was up front with her mother. The group was going out school shopping. Sasuke would be getting off work once they got there.

Chuckling in amusement from her children's banter, Mikoto backed the van out of the drive way. Sighing, Akina leaned back in her seat, a hand going to her abdomen and its now noticeable bump. She was four months pregnant, and had just had her sixteenth birthday.

Life sure was moving quickly for this family.

* * *

Pulling up to the mall, the group got out and began to split off.

"So are we all shopping together, or are we doing our own thing?" Oten asked. Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"A bit of both. We're splitting up. Oten, I want you to go and wait for Sasuke, then hang out with him until I call you two. I'm starting with Ginkai, Yuuri, and L first. Kida and Akina, you two I am doing last, so for now, go and explore. Wataru, my baby, you are coming with us." She said to her youngest. Her children agreed and together the group went their separate ways.

* * *

"But I like these pants Mom! All the cool kids are wearing them!" Yuuri exclaimed in protest, holding up the pants in question. Mikoto frowned, wondering if the fight would be worth it. Finally, she decided to give in.

"Fine, but only two pairs, and the ones without holes." She said sternly, watching Wataru out of the corner of her eye. He and Ginkai, were playing with the belts nearby.

"This looks weird." L grumbled as he came out of the dressing room. Wataru and Ginkai burst out laughing as Mikoto sighed in dismay. L had on beige pants, a dark purple jersey, and a pair of blue shoes. They all looked so baggy and horrid and unflattering.

"I suppose you're right. Fine, go and get some of your favorites." Mikoto agreed with great reluctance. She would rather see him in his normal odd clothing that normal clothing that looked odd. L nodded, happily running off to get some of his favorite clothes.

"I like my clothes, Grandma." Ginkai said as he showed her his beige pants and collared t-shirts. Mikoto smiled.

"Well at least you want to look respectful." She said with a wink. Ginkai giggled and took her hand.

* * *

"Why must this happen every time we go shopping?" Mikoto asked, exasperated. Sasuke sighed as well as Oten sat pointedly in the middle of the room. Yuuri and L were with the younger two boys at the indoor playground

"I said, I refuse to wear that belt." Oten said stubbornly.

"Fine. You are not getting those sagging pants, though!" Mikoto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed again, shifting his weight and his clothes. Oten beamed, jumping up and hugging her.

"Yes! I love you, Mom! Can Sasuke and I go home now?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Okay. Take home Ginkai and Yuuri." She said. They both nodded, sharing a high five.

"I'll get them! You guys check out." Oten said, running off. Fifteen minutes later, Mikoto gasped and gripped onto her wide-eyed son as Oten came running up, her two year old bouncing on his shoulders and dragging Yuuri and L behind him. Wataru laughed as he was shoved to his mother. Mikoto held him tightly as she glared at a grinning Oten. Sasuke rolled his eyes, picking up Ginkai.

"See you, Mom." He waved. Oten nodded, he and Yuuri following.

"I would have caught him if he fell." L murmured in his monotone at her feet. Mikoto half-glared at him, shifting Wataru to her hip and taking his hand.

"Come on, boys. Let's go and find your sisters."

* * *

"Mom, I think I went up a cup size!" Kida exclaimed, beaming as she bounced on her feet. Mikoto chuckled. L and Wataru were in the Disney store across from Victoria's Secret.

"Yay for you, sweetie!" Mikoto smiled, hugging her topless daughter.

"I went up two!" Akina wailed. The mother and daughter shared a look as Akina stomped over to them.

"Honey, you're having a baby. Of course your boobs are getting bigger. They're filling with milk." Mikoto said soothingly as she offered her daughter an arm. Akina snuggled into her arms, half glaring as her baby sister reached out to touch her abdomen. Both Kida and L had been doing that whenever they caught sight of it.

"Will they ever go back to normal? I'm a double-D now." Akina sighed. Mikoto took a hand from each of her daughters, and placed them on her boobs.

"Baby, I'm a double-D too." Mikoto teased. Kida and Akina both began to chuckle, leaning against their mom.

"Let's go get you some maternity clothes." Mikoto sighed eventually. Her daughters nodded, both going to put back on their own undergarments and shirts.

* * *

"Look at the sleeping babies." Akina murmured as she and her mother began to pull out of the mall parking lot. Mikoto smiled, taking her hand.

"And soon we'll have another." She said. Akina smiled as well, placing her hand on her abdomen.

"I love you, Mom. I hope I can be as amazing to my little girl." She smiled sweetly. Mikoto nodded.

"We'll find out if she really is my first granddaughter next week. Will Gaara be there?" She asked. Akina nodded.

"Yeah, he will, actually." Akina smiled softly as she thought of her boyfriend. Mikoto watched knowingly as her daughters face transformed, showing nothing but love and adoration as she thought of her boyfriend.

She could certainly relate to that.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this wasn't that great of a chapter. We're still in the boring prologue-esque phase of this story.

- Kida-Asumi


	8. Bonding between brothers September 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Just a little L-Wataru chapter to illustrate the bond between them

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Lawliet Uchiha babysitting. It was a terrifying concept to his family.

His mother was no exception.

"L, are you sure you can handle him by yourself?" Mikoto asked her son. L nodded, waving to his pregnant sister in the car behind them.

School started tomorrow, and Akina was going to find out what her baby was today. Kida and her friends Hikari and Miyako were at a water resort for the day with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura(Miya's older sister), Kiba(Hikari's older brother), and Hinata(Naruto's girlfriend). Itachi was at work, Kane and Ginkai were out visiting their Uchiha grandparents, Oten was at their cousins' house, and Yuuri was spending the day with Minato.

"I will not be alone. Carlada is here." L explained to his mother.

"Yeah, leave already, Mom!" Wataru sighed. He would be three in two weeks. Mikoto sighed, nodding.

"Okay. You have my cell number, and your father's. I love you two." She said, hugging them both.

"We love you, too." L said, taking Wataru's hand, who waved at them as they left.

**10:00 a.m.**

"L, can we go and play outside?" Wataru asked an hour later. L nodded from his spot in front of the TV. They had been watching truTV, L and Itachi's favorite channel.

"Okay. No sandbox." L added as they walked out back. Wataru sighed.

"Fine. Garden?" He asked his big brother, taking his hand. L nodded.

"The tomatoes and sugar canes need to be checked on." He agreed. Wataru rolled his eyes.

"Oten says your dentist bills are outrank!" Wataru exclaimed.

"Outrageous, you mean." L corrected.

"Whatever!"

"…"

"…."

"….."

"Stop staring L, it's creepy how you don't blink." Wataru mumbled, bending down to begin the weeding process.

"I don't stare. It's rude." L sighed.

"Tell me-"

"I watch and observe less intelligent people." Wataru glared.

"Did you just call me stupid?" He demanded, dirty gloved hands on his hips.

"No, I said you were less intelligent than myself." L corrected without missing a beat.

"…sometimes I really can't stand you."

**11:00 a.m.**

"Solve for x if y is 2 times z plus half of p minus three times the quantity of q and r." L read aloud as he made up study guides for his PSAT bound older set of twin siblings.

"ABCDEFG!" Wataru sang, laughing when L glared. "Just teasing. How come you're so smart L?"

"Because my brain developed very quickly inside the womb." The older of the two explained in his monotone as he quickly wrote. Wataru rolled his eyes.

"When are we having lunch again?" The toddler asked.

"Noon. With tea and crumpet cakes."

"Kane says you eat like you was raised in English!"

"_Were_ raised in _England_. I swear, Oten and Yuuri's improper grammar has become a problem around you." L sighed, biting at his thumb nail as he started a new section.

**12:00 p.m.**

"Um…are you sure this is nutritious?" Wataru asked skeptically as he stared at the huge chocolate cake and banana-split in front of him. L nodded, writing on the study guides with one hand as he flawlessly ate a whole piece of cake.

"Yes. Plenty of calcium, vitamins C and A, protein, plus your daily servings of milk and fruit." L assured him. Wataru gulped, biting into his cake. L watched, silently a chuckle as Wataru made a mess of himself.

"Yum!" The boy exclaimed, jumping into his 'meal.'

"Glad you like it."

**1:00 p.m.**

"My stomach hurts." Wataru whined as he lay out on the floor.

"I suppose it was a bit much for your digestive tract." L admitted as he sat on his heels beside him. "It must be that you are a messy eater." He nodded to himself, happy with that answer and returning to the final study guide.

"Thanks for the help!" Wataru snapped sarcastically. Groaning, he curled up into a ball, watching Spongebob, slightly delirious.

**2:00 p.m.**

"Wo-ho!" The bouncing toddler exclaimed as he jumped off of the table.

"Stop, you will hurt yourself." L said, eyes wide as his brother stuck his tongue out in response, grabbed the lid of a nearby storage container, then declared he would 'surf' down the stairs.

"Bonzai!" He exclaimed, screaming as he slid down the stairwell. L flinched as he heard him crash into the front door.

'_Maybe this is why Mom never lets him eat sugar.'_ He pondered, hastily running over to check on his brother.

"Ow…I think I broke my leg." Wataru groaned. Looking down, he shrieked and closed his eyes as he spotted the blood.

"I'm bleeding to death!" The boy cried. "Save me L!"

"Calm down. I swear, you will grow up to be just as obnoxious as Riki." L sighed exasperated.

"I won't grow up, I'm dying, remember?" Wataru whimpered. Sighing, L gently pulled his brother's death grip away from the wound. A quick examination proved it to be a simple scrape.

"Carlada, bring me a warm, wet wash cloth, a towel, and some Band-Aids." L called out. Carlada, a maid/babysitter silently appeared moments later, handing the boy his requested items.

Half an hour later saw Wataru curled up in L's arms, drained of his sugar high.

"Hold me." Wataru sighed tiredly. L simply pulled him closer.

"I am. Try to sleep." L insisted, flipping through channels. Wataru yawned and nodded.

"Kay. Love you, Lawliet." Wataru mumbled as he drifted asleep. His brother chuckled.

"I love you too, Wataru."

**3:00 p.m.**

"Ah, deeper Gideon!" Wataru snapped awake.

"What are you watching?" Wataru mumbled absentmindedly, unaware he was watching a porno.

"A movie with hot men." L replied simply. Wataru nodded before he could stop himself.

"Yea…I mean, ew, that's gross." He said. L chuckled, ruffling his hair and changing it to some Disney movie.

"Someday, you will not say that." L said knowingly. Wataru glared.

**4:00 p.m.**

"It's a girl!" Akina announced happily as she and Gaara entered the house, hand in hand.

"Yay!" Kida exclaimed as she glomped her pregnant sister.

"Ew, you smell like chlorine." Akina complained, though she returned the hug.

"Where are the rest of your siblings?" Mikoto asked as she walked in behind them.

"Kane and Ginkai are driving back after dinner, Dad and Yuuri just left, and Sasuke and Oten are showering." L recited as Wataru ran in.

"Mommy!" He cried out happily, dashing towards her. She smiled, scooping him up.

"Baby!" She replied, both giggling. "Did you have a nice day with your brother?" She asked him as they watched Kida, Gaara, and L touch Akina's stomach. The pregnant female chuckled, kissing her baby daddy.

"Yeah. We didn't do much…" He replied, smiling at L.

L winked in reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Some comic relief for everyone ;) What do you think of L and Wataru's relationship?

- Kida-Asumi


	9. Absent Mothers October 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Kane recalls a secret. For those of you that read Messages in the Sky, you already know what it is ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"_I'm so sorry we lied to you, my darling."_

"Kane, wake up! We're going to be late." Kida's voice broke Kane out of her dream. Sitting up, she gasped, gripping the bed sheets. She and Kida were sharing a bed after the teenager had fallen through the bunk bed they had shared last week. Akina had nearly passed out, she had laughed so hard. After assuring Kida she was not fat, Minato bought them a queen sized bed.

"Is she up yet?" Akina asked, waddling out of the bathroom and putting in her ear rings. The now six month pregnant teen put a hand on her hip as she observed her sisters. Kida was sitting on top of their dazed older sister.

"Yeah, I'm up. My turn to take you girls, huh?" She asked. Kida and Akina shared a grin, both shaking their heads. Kane rolled her eyes, shoving Kida off of her gently.

"Nope. You're taking the boys. Sasuke is driving us." Kida grinned as Akina laughed.

"Come on Ki, your niece is hungry." Akina said, offering her little sister her hand. Kida nodded, taking her hand and getting out of bed.

"Ugh, I don't wanna!" Kane whined after her sisters as she rolled onto her stomach. They both ignored her, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"You wanna go and grab lunch?" Kane offered her nephew. She had taken him to his classroom, as one had to with all pre-schoolers, just to find out his teacher was out with an emergency, there were no subs, and the children were all excused for the day. With her mother, step-father, and baby brother in Japan on a business trip, and Itachi away for two weeks to oversee the training of the Uchiha militia, Kane, who had no classes, was stuck with babysitting duty.

"Yes please." Ginkai said from his booster seat, nodding. She chuckled, driving them to a Chick-fil-a.

"Aunt Kane, can I ask you a question?" Ginkai asked as they ate.

"Sure thing, kiddo." She replied, sipping on her iced tea.

"Did you…ever wonder why you became part of this family?" He asked hesitantly. She looked up sharply, dark eyes softening when he flinched.

"So one of my many siblings told you about my birth mom, huh?" She asked. He nodded, looking at his meal. She smiled bitterly.

"Don't feel guilty, Ginkai. I'm your aunt, and you have a right to know." She said softly. He looked up, smiling shyly.

"To answer your question, I already know. Well, in a way. I'm your half-aunt." She explained. His dark eyes widened. She nodded, remembering when she found out the truth, a little over three years ago.

**_-August 3__rd__, 2004; eleven in the evening-_**

"_So, what do you guys wanna talk about?" Kane, just turned fifteen, asked her eight month pregnant mother and soon-to-be stepfather. The two shared a worried look. Finally, Minato kissed Mikoto's cheek, then her's._

"_I'll be here for this talk with Yuuri and L. It was none of my business with her and Riki." He explained to his fiancée. Mikoto nodded._

"_You're right. Go check on the boys, and make sure the others are preoccupied." Mikoto replied, understanding his reasoning. He was right, after all. This should have been a conversation she and Fugaku had with Kane. He just had to go and die. _

"_Mom?" Kane asked, slightly confused. Chuckling, Mikoto shook her head, gripping Kane's hand._

"_Nothing, my darling. Just cursing your father in my head. Hormones." She shrugged. Staring at her mother, Kane wrapped her blanket around her body._

"_So…what did you want to talk about?" She asked. Mikoto frowned._

"_Your birth. Kane, I will be blunt. I did not give birth to you." Kane gasped, mouth dropping open and eyes widening._

"_What!" She shrieked. Mikoto nodded sadly._

"_I wish I had. Your father had an affair when Itachi was still a baby, and you are the only good thing about it. Sit down please. I promise, it's not as bad as it sounds. And your adoption will be the easiest to explain, of all of your brothers." Mikoto mentally winced as she imagined the future conversations. Kane nodded, sitting down beside her._

"_Fine. Explain." Mikoto sighed, smiling softly as she looked at her oldest daughter._

"_When I found out about the affair, I was furious. I had given you father a son, married him, and he had gone off and publicly humiliated me. With Kiki, our school's tramp, no less." She grumbled, pushing back her long black hair. _

"_Kiki?" Kane mumbled._

"_Yes. Kiki Aneko. She was constantly throwing herself at your father and uncles all through high school." Mikoto explained further. "She had black hair and eyes, just like me, but with firmer features."_

"_When you were born, I couldn't hate you. You looked so much like Lin that, if I had had you, you could have passed as my own. Itachi was so happy to have a younger sibling." Mikoto smiled, squeezing her hand. Kane nodded, a frown still on her face._

"_Then," Mikoto continued, "when you were eight months old, shortly before Itachi's third birthday, your mother was arrested again. Your father and I got a call at three that night, and all three of us drove to get you, for what felt like the five millionth time, from child services."_

"_Why?" Kane asked, referring to the arrests. Mikoto sighed._

"_Your mother was a prostitute and a drug dealer. When your father returned with you to our car, I knew you needed to stay with us from now on. That kind of life is no place for a baby." She explained. Kane's frowned dropped, her expression becoming one of curiosity as she pulled her knees to her chest._

"_Okay, so then what?" She asked. Mikoto chuckled._

"_Well, I went home, laid you and your brother down, and called Minato. He and Kushina were normally up with the twins at the time." Mikoto explained. "We agreed to meet for lunch the next day. I asked him if he could grant me adoption of you as my daughter, he agreed, and on July first, you were officially my daughter. Itachi even had you calling me Mama." Mikoto chuckled at the memory, rubbing her swollen stomach. Kane frowned._

"_But what about Kiki? Didn't she fight for me? Come and see me?" She asked. Mikoto nodded._

"_Yes. She was furious the entire time, but I was very uncaring towards her about that. I loved you too much for her to wreck your life. She came and saw you every weekend for about three months. Then, she dropped off the face of the earth, so to speak." The older of the two said simply. Kane stared, open mouthed._

"_So…just like that, you became my mother?" She asked skeptically. Mikoto nodded, reaching out to cup her cheek._

"_Just like that. My sweet child, I know I must seem very confused about this whole thing. Blame it on my hormones. Your father and I agreed later on that when you turned fifteen, we would tell you. I never planned to keep this from you. Despite how I feel about that woman, she gave me both you and Riki. If you want to know something about her, feel free to ask. Your Uncles, Obito and Minato, would gladly give you answers too." She added. "And, if you wish to find her, I'm sure that would be possible. Please note though that I will be there and it will not be in this state." Mikoto added firmly. Kane nodded._

"_Wow. Mom, this is a lot to take in. Can I sleep on it?" She asked, standing up. Mikoto nodded, eyes darkening with concern._

"_Most certainly. I hope this won't change our relationship. I meant it when I said you are my oldest daughter, Kane." She squeezed her hand tightly. Kane nodded, kissing her cheek._

"_I know. And you're still my mom. I just need some time is all." She explained. Mikoto nodded as she stood._

"_I'm so sorry we lied to you, my darling." Kane nodded as she hugged her mother._

**-Present day and time-**

"Wow, Aunt Kane." Ginkai breathed as she finished her tale.

"So, Ginkai, to answer your question, I don't wonder. We're here for a reason, and that's good enough for me. You already explained about how you knew of Itachi, and I'm glad you were able to meet him." Kane said, taking his hand as they walked back to the car. Ginkai nodded.

"Me too. He's a great dad. Did you ever meet yours and Uncle Riki's mom?" He asked. Kane shook her head.

"No, but I feel that day will be soon."

* * *

**A/N:** Foreshadowing!

- Kida-Asumi


	10. Bad day November 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Just a random, boring filler chapter.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Shit!" Oten cursed.

"Language." Sasuke and Akina said at the same time as both sets of twins climbed into Gaara's car. The group of five had just been released from school and were about to journey home.

"Why?" Kida asked her twin brother. Oten sighed, staring out the window, slightly irritated.

"I flunked my huge math test. Now I'll barely get a C." Oten grumbled.

"Well, Mrs. Ishikawa does have the hardest tests." Akina commented, rubbing her eight month pregnant belly. She was due the first week of January. Gaara and Sasuke nodded their agreement.

"I know, but Mom will kill me." Oten sighed, leaning back against his seat.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. Their mother would be furious.

"I'm sure it will be okay." Kida offered. The older twins shared a skeptical look.

Somehow, they doubted it.

* * *

"What!" Mikoto shrieked. Oten and Yuuri flinched. They had both failed major math tests. "That's it, L is tutoring you both, three nights a week. You're both grounded for two weeks." She snarled, turning back to viciously make supper. Both nodded, moping out of the kitchen.

"I hate it when mom is mad at us." The eight year old said to his thirteen year old brother. Oten nodded.

"Yeah, it sucks. Well, at least we can study together." Oten offered. Yuuri rolled his eyes as they walked up stairs and into Yuuri's bedroom, where L was sitting on the bottom bunk of his and Yuuri's bunk bed. The seven year old signaled for both to sit at the desk.

He had heard the entire argument.

"Lessons will be an hour a piece, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays." L explained. His older brothers groaned.

"Okay, L-y, I guess I have to deal with that." Oten sighed. Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping us." He said, gripping L's hand. L shrugged.

"I do not mind. It will help you in the future." He insisted. Oten shook his head, ruffling L's hair.

"Always for the greater good, aren't you?" He teased. L rolled his eyes at the comment and returned to his magazine.

* * *

"My ass is huge!" Akina groaned as she rested her hands on her lower back.

"Your ass is not huge, Akina. Just your boobs." Kane teased from her spot on their balcony, curled up on one end of the couch, reading a magazine.

"It's really not, sis." Kida insisted, curled up on the other end, reading Memoirs of a Geisha. Akina glared, sitting down in between them. Both put down their reading materials to comfort their pregnant sister. Kane pulled her back into her arms as Kida massaged her feet.

"You should be inside, anyway. It's starting to get chilly." Kane teased as Akina pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

"The weatherman says snow will be here by Thanksgiving." Kida added. Akina sighed.

"I know. It will suck." Akina groaned. Looking up at her big sister as a thought occurred to her, Akina smiled.

"Is Dan still coming over?" She asked. Kane nodded, beaming. She had invited him over for Thanksgiving dinner. Mikoto and Minato were the ones who had suggested it.

"Yup. Can you two keep a secret?" She asked. Her sisters nodded, leaning in closer.

"Dan was talking about marriage!" She exclaimed. Her sisters beamed, ignoring the ringing in their ears.

"Wow, really? My baby can be your flower girl!" Akina grinned.

"Yeah, and little Wataru and Ginkai can bear your rings." Kida added clapping her hands together at the thought.

"And we'll do what we always promised each other we would do." Kane finished. Her sisters nodded.

When Mikoto married Minato, the three girls had sat down and discussed what they wanted their weddings to be like. When it came to maids of honor, it was decided that Akina would be Kane's, Kida would be Akina's, and Kane would be Kida's. The remaining sister would be the bridesmaid after the maid of honor.

"Next year will be full of surprises!" Kida declared. Her sisters agreed.

"So…when will you and Gaara tie the knot?" Kane asked Akina, rewrapping her arms around Akina's belly. The pregnant teen shrugged.

"After our baby is born. He has been trying to get me to marry him all summer, but…I just didn't want to." Akina shrugged again. Looking away from her sisters curious dark eyes, she silently thought to herself, _'More like I couldn't.'_

"Why?" Kane asked, Kida pulling Akina into sitting position. Akina shrugged.

"Just cause. So, Ki, when are you getting a boyfriend?" Akina changed the subject. Kida beamed.

"When I enter high school. That's what Hikari and Miya and I decided." She replied. Kane smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I'm glad you have some good friends Ki. I mean, growing up, my closet friend was Mitsuru cause Uotani, Hana, Ten, and Tohru all were very close. But since I had two cute little sisters, it wasn't so bad." She admitted, playfully shoving Kida.

"Yeah. I'm glad Mahiru and I are close." Akina smiled slightly at the thought of her six month pregnant cousin-in-law. She and Mitsuru married last month. The wedding had been beautiful and Mahiru and Mitsuru couldn't be happier.

"Enough depressing talk! Let's go in and look over baby names again. We wouldn't want her coming into the world without a name, now would we?" Kane teased, she and Kida helping Akina up.

"No we wouldn't. I'm thinking about calling her Midori." Akina replied.

"Green with red hair? Please tell me your joking." Kane dismissed the name.

"We should name her a name beginning with E or D." Kida suggested.

"Why?" Both of her older sisters asked.

"Because those two letters come between A and G." Kida explained. Chuckling, the two sisters pushed their baby sister onto her bed.

* * *

"So, Sasuke dear, have you heard from Sakura?" Mikoto asked as they painted the shed out back. He shook his head, trying not to think of his on-again/off-again girlfriend. It was just like his mother to ask the things he didn't want to think about.

"No."

"I'm sure she'll call sweetie." Mikoto sighed, turning to look at her second son. As if on cue, his phone rang. Sasuke looked up to see his mother beaming and signaling for him to take the call. With a sigh, Sasuke walked to the outer edge of the yard. He frowned when he didn't recognized the number.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously. His green haired cousin Mitsuru walked into the back yard, running over to him.

"_Long time no talk to, Suke."_ The voice replied. Mitsuru nodded solemnly as Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He called me earlier, saying he would be calling you too. I rushed over. Mahiru is with your sisters." The eighteen year old explained. Sasuke nodded, returning his attention to the phone call.

"Where are you?" He asked. The voice on the other end chuckled.

"_And have my ass dragged back there? Not a chance. So I heard Akina's having a baby. Never knew Yuki had it in him." _The voice chuckled. Sasuke and Mitsuru frowned.

"It's not Yuki's. It's Gaara's. Shortly after they started dating, she got pregnant. It's a girl and she's due in January." Sasuke explained.

"_Uh-huh. I also heard Itachi had an unknown love child. Ginkei, was it?"_

"No, Ginkai. He's a year older than Wataru." Sasuke corrected.

"_Sweet. Yeah baby, be ready in a minute. Look, I gotta go. My man's calling for me. We're going out for a run, and not the jogging kind." _The man clarified. Mitsuru rolled his eyes at the unnecessary clarification as Sasuke nodded, tolerating the speakers behavior.

"I got that. Call again, okay?" He asked, voice soft with concern. The man chuckled.

"_Anything for my Suke. I love you. Mits too."_ After this was said, the dial tone rang.

"What the fuck?" Mitsuru asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"At least he contacted someone. We can't tell anyone, okay?" Sasuke asked as they walked back into the house. Mitsuru nodded. Wataru beamed when he spotted Mitsuru and ran over to him.

"Fine. I'm not happy about it." Mitsuru added and glared. Sasuke nodded, relaxing a bit at the promise. Turning, he walked over to the refrigerator as Mitsuru entertained his baby brother.

* * *

**A/N:** Who could have been on the phone?

- Kida-Asumi


	11. Confessions December 2007

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A chapter to show that even rich kids have problems in school too.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

When one of the Uchiha children had had a bad day, every either ignored them or sent them their sympathies and listened to the story.

When more than one had, the entire family went on alert.

This tale begins immediately after school. Peace was in the home of the Uchiha family.

"Then Shiro said that there was no such thing as fairies and Kiri threw paint at him!" Ginkai explained to Wataru. Both looked up as the older group of Uchiha children came home from school. L and Yuuri, who were making Christmas tree decorations, watched as well.

And then entrerd the siblings.

"How was…school…" Mikoto trailed off as she noticed the state of her children. Akina's face was red and her eyes were swollen. Kida was sobbing against Itachi, Sasuke looked like he was out to kill, Kane was glaring at Oten, who was glaring back, and Yuki Isayo, Akina's ex, was bringing up the rear.

"Uh, Yuuri, take your brothers and nephew upstairs." Minato said casually as he joined his wife. Yuuri nodded, quickly ushering the boys upstairs.

"Sit, all of you." Mikoto snapped, wanting to take control of the situation immediately. As they did, the tension in the room grew.

"Hello Yuki, it's been awhile." Minato greeted boy, effectively breaking the tense silence.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki." He replied politely, sitting down beside Akina. Sighing, Mikoto sat down as well.

"Okay. Itachi, since you look the least upset, I take it your day went normally." Mikoto said. Itachi nodded. "Good. Kane, since you're next, age wise, tell me why you are glaring at Oten." The oldest Uchiha daughter sighed.

"It's not that I'm mad at him, Mom. I'm mad at someone else."

**- 12:30, Hotyano College -**

"_See you after school?" Dan asked her as they exited the school cafeteria. She shook her head, sighing._

"_No, Itachi is picking me up, then we have to go and get both sets of twins." She explained. He smiled, nodding._

"_Okay, I understand. But we're still meeting tomorrow, right?" He asked. She nodded, squeezing his hand._

"_Definitely. I'll call you later." She waved as he walked off. Humming to herself, she headed for the gym. Along the way, someone bumped into her._

"_Oh, sorry about that." She apologized sarcastically._

"_You say something, bitch?" The other woman growled. Kane's eyes narrowed._

"_No, I guess I didn't." She snapped, walking off._

"_Sure you didn't, you whore." The other woman muttered. Kane froze, her short temper flaring._

"_What did you just call me?" She seethed. The purple haired woman cackled._

"_I called you a whore. I saw you with that blue haired guy. His name is Felix and he's mine, so close you legs and back off." The woman replied. Kane gasped._

"_His name is Dan, and he's my boyfriend. You must be mistaken." She shrugged, turning to walk away. Up ahead, she saw Uotani begin to stand from her spot in-between Hanajima and Kureno. All of a sudden, a hand yanked her back by the hair. _

"_You bitch!" Kane shrieked, turning to hit her in the face._

"_Kane!" She barely heard Uotani call out. The blond pulled her back, only to have the purple haired girl's friend hit her as well._

**-present day and time-**

"I was glaring at Oten because he was glaring at me. Itachi came about two hours later as I was nursing my twisted wrist and Kureno was rewrapping Uotani's head wound. We won in the end." She added smugly. Mikoto sighed, shaking her head. And she thought Kane's violent stage was over.

"Okay, now that I know you can win a fight…Sasuke, your next." She sighed. The boy nodded.

"Fine. Sakura sent me a note asking to talk to her in the library, I went, and she was making out with Sai. Then I stormed out, and walked in on Akina's problems." He explained shortly. Akina glared, but nodded.

"I'll be blunt. Gaara and I broke up. The baby is Yuki's."

**- Maveka High School, 1:45 p.m. -**

"_Akina, when-"_

"_God Gaara, shut up about the baby for half an hour!" Akina yelled, glaring at her boyfriend. The red head frowned._

"_But it's our child. I want to talk about it." He said softly, having been very used to Akina's mood swings by now. Biting her lip, Akina spotted her brother walking towards her as a crowd formed._

"_Actually Gaara, it's not. It's his." She admitted, pointing at the green haired male beside Sasuke. The crowd gasped. Gaara looked at his feet, then glared at her as he stomped off._

"_Let's go somewhere else." Sasuke suggested, signaling for Yuki to follow them as he took her hand. She nodded. The three went to the library, where luckily Sakura and Sai were no longer around._

"_So…I fathered your child and was never informed of this fact." Yuki summarized. Akina nodded._

"_Yeah. Look, I completely understand if you're angry, but this little girl needs her father." Akina sighed. Yuki nodded, brown eyes thoughtful._

"_I'm not really mad. I'm just a bit baffled. Our relationship was light and fun. Akina, I will man up to my actions and claim this baby as my own, but in return, we must be serious this time." He said. She nodded, relief overcoming her features. Sasuke squeezed her shoulder in a supporting manner._

"_I'm such a bitch. I used Gaara. Here we had just broken up, and I had gotten a new boyfriend, only to find out my last had gotten me pregnant. I was so scared, so I lied. I'm a horrible mother." She sobbed. Sasuke stepped back so Yuki could hug her, and gently explained the situation to the perplexed librarian._

**-present day and time-**

"So, then we talked the remainder of the school day and decided to marry after she was born. It's what's best for her." Akina finished her tale.

"Gaara wasn't her father. Oh god, Minato, we must call Kazuki." Mikoto gasped. Her husband soothingly squeezed her shoulders.

"We will, Mikki. And if you two feel that's what's best for your daughter, then that's what will happen. Yuki, have you informed your parents?" He asked, Mikoto placing one of her hands over his own. Yuki shook his head.

"No. I was going to after we explained things to the both of you, then I was going to ask how I should tell them." The green haired teen sighed. Mikoto nodded.

"Good idea. Minato will go with you." She said. Her husband nodded.

"Next." He said, staring at the youngest male in the room. Oten shrugged.

"I just had a bad day." He said simply. "After hearing everyone else's bad day, I'm much calmer." He explained. His parents nodded, their eyes shifting to Kida.

"Someone is bullying me! They kept pushing me down, or tripping me. Look at my knee!" She exclaimed, lifting up her pant leg. Everyone in the room winced when they saw the bruise.

"Ouch, baby, who was this person?" Kane asked. Itachi gently reached out to touch it as Minato went to get an ice pack and towel. The Uchiha baby girl shrugged.

"I don't know. Miya, Hikari, and I could never find the person. Thank god today was the last day of the semester. My knee can't take this anymore!" She sighed, wincing as Itachi gently placed the towel over her knee, the ice pack following.

"Poor Ki. Maybe this person will mature over the break." Mikoto suggested hopefully as she brushed back her daughter's bangs. Kida shrugged.

"I hope so." She sighed, leaning against her oldest brother. Looking at the clock, Mikoto sighed.

"Well, everyone, it's almost five. Minato, please take Yuki home. If his parents allow it, he can return for dinner. We'll call Kazuki tomorrow. Akina, Kane, please help me with dinner. Sasuke, Oten, both of you get your brothers and nephew in the family room and all of you start on your homework. Itachi, please take Kida there as well. She needs to stay off that knee." Mikoto instructed everyone. The group nodded. As Sasuke and Oten went upstairs, Kane and Yuki helped up Akina.

"Be a good girl baby. I'll be back soon." Yuki promised as his stroked Akina's stomach, who laughed. Kane rolled her eyes as Akina hugged him. Minato kissed his wife, then lead Yuki from the house. Kida laughed as she was picked up.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Uzumaki. Oh, and thanks for taking me in." Yuki added as he helped Akina up from the table. Mikoto smiled, nodded. When Yuki and Minato returned, it was revealed that his parents kicked him out. It was then decided that Akina and Yuki would move in to the extra garage after spring came.

"No problem, sweetie. Thank you for liking my dinner." She winked as Itachi picked up Kida.

That night, as the household slept, Yuki watched Akina sleep. He smiled, reaching out to move the hair from her face and kiss her forehead.

"You said it was casual before, but I was serious." Yuki whispered softly. He smiled when he felt his daughter kick.

"Good night, my little miracle. Thanks for happening."

* * *

**A/N:** That's right folks, the baby wasn't Gaara's. Oh how this one lie changes their lives forever

- Kida-Asumi


	12. New Family January 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Enter Akina and Yuki's baby!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

A new year. Literally, it was the start of the cycle of 365 days. Symbolically, it represented change.

In 2008, this was especially true for the Uchiha family. Shortly after the New Year, a new child was born into their family. One that would someday take over the family as the matriarch. Her mother was so very proud of her.

Her mother was also very young.

Ren Isayo, beloved daughter of Yuki Isayo and Akina Uchiha, was born on January 10th, 2008.

"My god, what is in my breast milk?" Akina gagged as she changed her daughter's diaper.

"No kidding! Geeze princess, Daddy is going to lose his sense of smell." Yuki complained as he took the diaper from his girlfriend. The four day old blinked sleepily up at her parents from her spot in Wataru's old crib. Her dark hair was getting hints of green highlights and her dark eyes were getting speckles of brown, teasing her parents with hints of what her coloring would be.

"Let me take her and you two go get ready." Kane offered as she walked into the room. She was already dressed and ready for the day. The first day of school.

"Thanks sis. Come on Yuki." Akina said, grabbing his hand. The green haired male beamed, pressing a kiss to his green haired daughter's forehead.

"Bye bye, my sweet, stinky little angel. Be good for Auntie Kane. We'll be back to get you for breakfast." He promised. Kane chuckled, leaning against the doorway to watch them walk off towards their bedroom. The two had bonded over the last month. Since their little girl had been born days ago, the two were doting on her. When they were not taking turns napping, they were hovering over the baby.

"Well, my beautiful little niece, let's go and make sure we won't get snowed in at school." Kane whispered to the brown eyed baby, making their way towards the stairs.

* * *

"How come Ren is so stinky?!" Wataru asked, sitting in-between his older brothers. Yuuri shrugged as L tied his shoes.

"Because her body is working out the stuff that kept it preserved in Akina's uterus." L said matter-of-factly.

"Ew." Wataru said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You don't even know what a uterus is." Oten sighed as he walked into his younger brothers' bedroom. The three younger males watched him as he sat down in a chair.

"What?" He snapped, annoyed by their looks. Wataru frowned.

"Why are you in our room?" He asked. Oten shrugged.

"Cause Sasuke and Kida are waiting for us in the van. Akina and Yuki are getting Ren bundled up and Ginkai's washing his hands." He said simply. L rolled his eyes. Why hadn't he just said that?

"Well let's get going." Yuuri sighed, standing up. L nodded.

"Yes. Cold weather could kill a small infant." He said nonchalantly.

"Ren's gonna die!?" Oten and Wataru exclaimed at the same time, sharing horrified looks.

"No, she's not going to die. And L, don't kill her off in your head." Yuuri added, slightly glaring at his brother. L shrugged as they left their room.

"It's the truth." He replied simply. Rolling his eyes, Yuuri threw an arm around his shoulder as Wataru ran towards Yuki and baby Ren, screaming about how she was going to die.

* * *

"Oh, look at my little granddaughter, going to daycare for the first time." Mikoto cooed to little Ren, when was asleep in her car seat in-between L and Ginkai's. L rolled his eyes. Yuuri and Oten sat in front of them, Kida between them. Up front, Akina was in-between Yuki and Sasuke.

"Mom, we're going to be late." Akina whined as Yuki once again looked at his daughter via the mirror. Mikoto smiled, nodding.

"Okay. I love you kids, and be careful. Remember Akina, only-"

"Feed her on the feeding schedule provided by the hospital. Yuki and I have to spend lunch with her. Ignore what people will say." Akina recited the many conversations they had had. Mikoto nodded, simultaneously caught between being worried, relieved, and proud.

"Be good and I love you all." She said, pulling the door closed. Her children chorused their reply from within the vehicle. As the van pulled away, Mikoto shook her head and returned inside the house.

* * *

"We can walk him to his classrooms." Yuuri assured his sisters, holding Ginkai's hand. L stood beside him. Akina nodded.

"Okay. You boys be careful." She instructed sternly. Yuuri rolled his eyes, irked by her tone.

"Akina has become more mother-like since Ren was born." L commented as the three walked off.

"Hey!" Akina grumbled. Her brother and boyfriend chuckled.

"Let's get going too, Akina." Sasuke insisted, glancing down at the baby in Yuki's arms. Akina followed his gaze, nodding.

"Lets."

* * *

One of the number one hints you could ever receive that show how much your school year will suck is when you walk into the school to find a noisy crowd rallying to see your baby.

This was what greeted Akina on her first day of school.

"Even little rich girls get knocked up!" One of the girls from the crowd cooed as Akina walked inside, Ren's diaper bag on her hip, and her books in her arms. Yuki stood beside her, their daughter in his arms, his book bag on his back. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stepped in front of the crowing crowd.

"We need to get to class. Move." He ordered, hoping his younger twin siblings would be okay. They took a side entrance to be closer to their lockers. The crowd obeyed, parting. They were not stupid. The fury in Sasuke's eyes was very intimidating.

"Thanks." Akina whispered when they arrived in the school's nursery. Sasuke shrugged, wrapping her into a one-armed hug.

"No problem. I'll see you here at lunch." Sasuke replied, waving at Yuki as he left for his Chem III class. Akina smiled softly as she watched him walk away. Sasuke had offered to eat lunch with them, instead of doing so with their peers. It truly touched her. Her daughter's cries a moment later had her focusing on the task at hand. Yuki was attempting to get her bottle ready, while also attempting to sign her in. Chuckling, she walked over to help.

* * *

"So…are you really going to move?" Itachi asked Kane softly that night as she rocked Ren to sleep. Akina was in the shower, Yuki at work. Kida was sleeping softly in the bed behind them. Down the hall, all five of their brothers and Ginkai were asleep. Mikoto was waiting for Minato and Yuki to come home as she watched the news. Kane nodded.

"Yeah. Mom said I could meet my mom somewhere other than here, so why not my place? Plus, this house is way too crazy and I want to be by my school and job." She explained. Itachi nodded, absentmindedly running his hand through Kida's hair. That made sense. Her college and work were about an hour away. He raised an eyebrow when Kane chuckled. She shook her head, smiling.

"It's just…you seem so close to her. The two of you have a bond that no one could ever compete with…like I used to have with Riki." She explained sadly. Itachi squeezed her shoulder, understanding her upset.

"He'll come home when he's ready." Itachi assured his younger sister. Kane sighed again as she rose from the rocking chair.

"I know. It's just…I wish he would call or something. Send a postcard. Tell someone to tell us he's alive. He's my maternal half-brother, you know." Kane added as the two exited her bedroom, heading for the nursery.

"Here, let me take her. I've missed her." The eldest Uchiha son and daughter turned towards the voice to find Yuki Isayo heading towards them. His cheeks were still pink from the cold, indicating he had just returned home. Kane nodded, passing him the infant.

"Akina's in the shower." Kane added as he cradled Ren in his arms. Yuki nodded, smiling.

"Thanks. Goodnight." The teen dad said to them, heading towards the nursery. Never once did he look up from his daughter. Chuckling, Kane turned back to her brother, only to find him halfway to his bedroom.

"Itachi!" She called out, annoyed. He stopped, turning towards her.

"Hn?" He asked in his own way. Rolling her eyes, she mocked punched his shoulder.

"Thanks." She said softly, hugging him. Itachi smiled, returning her hug.

"You're welcome." He replied. Pulling apart, the two headed for their bedrooms.

They too had a bond, an unspoken, unacknowledged one of the older siblings.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? The real world can be a vicious place.

- Kida-Asumi


	13. Mother Dearest February 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Enter a character from the past. Those of you who read Messages in the Sky will understand.

**Special thanks to**: bubblegum417, Lucy4p130, .3, Amaya05, LadyKatt, maxridelover, sasuxnaruluvr101, Christian-Aya, jjnarufan

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Family was something that Minato Uzumaki treasured. Something he would do anything for, give up anything for. For instance, today he was giving up work to support his step-daughter and wife

"Nervous?" Minato asked his eldest step daughter softly as Mikoto paced in front of them. The three were in a penthouse in upper New York for the week. They would return back to the capital in three days, but for now, Kane was to meet her birth mother.

"Yeah. Do you think everyone is okay at home?" She asked, glancing up at her step-father. He chuckled, humoring this distraction.

"They'll be okay. Your youngest brothers and Ginkai will be fine with Itachi, Sasuke and Oten are getting back into their winter sports, Kida and her friends are very into helping Akina with her prom, and I'm sure Akina and Yuki will be fine with Ren." Mikoto assured her daughter. Before Kane could reply, a knock came from the door.

Kane watched her mother stride over to the door and felt he step-father gently squeeze her shoulders.

"Mikoto? You look so fabulous!" A chipper female voice came. Kane felt her curiosity grow as Minato flinched, already used to Kiki.

Not that it was any fault of his.

"Hello Kiki. Please come in." Mikoto said, slightly begrudgingly. Kiki winked, stepping around her and into the living room. Kane stifled a gasp as her eyes met her birth mother's. The woman did look exactly as her mother described…with random red streaks in her hair.

"Oh, you must be my baby girl! I just saw your brother the other day!" Kiki squealed, running over to hug Kane. The youngest female in the room stiffened slightly as she as embraced. Mikoto glared.

"You saw Riki?" Minato asked as he hastily jumped up to place a hand on his wife's shoulder. He could practically feel her fury growing. Kiki spared her a nod.

"Yeah. He said that he talks to one of your boys. His lover is such a hottie." She giggled. Kane, eyes still wide, turned to see her mother's eyes narrow as Minato sighed. If only they could believe anything she said. "Anyway, back to my Kane! Ask me anything." Kiki insisted. Kane nodded, swallowing the nervousness fluttering in her throat.

"Okay. Do Riki and I have any other siblings?" She asked as she relaxed slightly as her birth parent moved away. Kiki shook her head.

"No, you two were my only. After Riki's huge head, I got snipped. So…how many siblings did Mi-chan give you?" She countered. Kane glanced over at her step-father, who was attempting to keep Mikoto calm. He winked at her, letting it be known she could tell. Mikoto nodded as well, obviously not pleased by this.

"Well, I have Itachi, who's the oldest. Then there are Sasuke and Akina, our oldest twins. Riki is three months younger than they are. Our younger twins, Oten and Kida, just turned 14 last month. Yuuri is 9 and Ryuuzaki is 8. Finally, our baby, Wataru, is four." She explained. Kiki nodded, smiling.

"Aw, so you're the oldest. I grew up with five sisters, so I know how it feels to fight for a bathroom." The older of the two nodded. Kane smiled.

"Yeah. When Kina was pregnant, Ki and I perfected the art of holding in our pee." She said, thinking back to that memory. Kiki beamed.

"Akina had a baby? Oh, that never made the papers! I knew that Itachi had a little boy because I bumped into whats-her-name when he was about two. The spitting image of Itachi." Kiki chuckled. Out of the corner of her dark eyes, Kane saw her mother's head snap up and Minato's eyes widen. "Oh, did I say something wrong?" Kiki asked innocently.

"No. Continue with your conversation." Mikoto snapped moodily. Minato suppressed a chuckle, pulling her close for a kiss.

Ren's birth had made the papers. Lin held a press conference to announce it. However, it was not a nationwide conference. The press that attended the conference was only those of the prestigious and respected papers. Apparently not ones that Kiki read.

* * *

"It was…fun. Thanks for coming to see me Kiki." Kane smiled, hugging her birth parent, her step-father at her side. Kiki beamed, nodding.

"No problem baby. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Kiki smiled sweetly. After another hug, Minato and Kane returned to their car, Mikoto waiting impatiently in the passenger seat.

"Are you mad at me Mom?" Kane asked softly as they drove back home. Sighing, she shook her head.

"No way baby. I'm just irritated and it has nothing to do with you." Mikoto assured her oldest daughter, sending her a worried smile. Kane frowned.

"But Mom-"

"It's not you darling. We just…well, disapprove of Kiki and were greatly shaken by her knowledge of our grandson." Minato explained. Sighing, the eldest Uchiha daughter nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to call and check in with Akina." She said, pulling out her cell phone. Her mother nodded.

* * *

"Wow. This is your mother?" Akina asked, gently rocking Ren to sleep in their bedroom that night.

"She's so pretty." Kida added, rolling her eyes when Yuki began to snore beside her sister. Kane nodded.

"I thought so too. She's kind of…well, Sakura-like." Kane finally admitted. Her sister both giggled, just imagining how the meeting went.

"So…Mom wasn't happy?" Akina asked. Kane nodded. She and Kida followed Akina back to the nursery and helped with laying down the baby.

"That's an understatement. Mom was furious she knew about Ginkai before we did." Kane explained, wrapping an arm around Kida's shoulder.

"I would have been too!" Akina growled, her short temper flaring slightly at the thought of their nephew with two evil women.

"So will you see her again?" Kida asked, oblivious to the tension in the room. Kane smiled slightly.

"Maybe. Now though, I'm going to crash with you for the night, and then take you kiddies to school tomorrow. Now go scrub your pearly whites." Kane said, slightly shoving Kida out of the room. Glaring, the teen stomped off, making her older sisters laugh.

"I love you sis." Akina said as they walked down the hall. Kane chuckled, nodding.

"I love you too." Kane replied, wrapping an arm around Akina's shoulders, both smiling down at little Ren.

Hours later, as Kane slept with her baby sister curled up in her arms, she reflected on her mother's words.

'_If she met Guy, then that means that Riki is with him. God, I hope I was wrong about him.'_ She sighed softly, closing her eyes, oblivious to her remaining siblings. Downstairs, Mitsuru and Sasuke were arguing again about whether to tell the family about the phone call or to keep quiet. In the room next to them, Itachi was listening as Kisame gave him a hushed update on his gang's status. His eyes were on his son, who was sleeping softly. Next to them, their mother and Minato were sleeping peacefully, much like the youngest three boys down the hall.

The last male, Oten, was sneaking back into the house, his heart racing.

* * *

**A/N:** Enter Kiki. How Kane views her now will change by the end of this story. And some more foreshadowing ;) And thank you to everyone that is enjoying this fic. I know its boring, but it will get better, I promise. And my edits will get better too ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	14. Daily Life April 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Ugh! This wait was ridiculous! Sorry about that, everyone. Life kinda smacked me in the face there for a bit. I'm aiming for a more consistent schedule though and I WILL update this weekend ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Being the smartest person in your family could really suck sometimes. Everyone expected you to have all of the answers.

Yet as taxing as it was, he couldn't regret it. This family desparately needed his help most of the time.

Like helping the youngest twins plan out their school schedules.

"So you'll help?" Kida asked excitedly. L nodded.

"Yes. Come and sit down. Oten, Mom says you need help too." The younger Uchiha brother said. Oten glared but came over anyway. He wasn't pleased anytime he was forced to have L help him with anything. He was the older one, damn it!

"I wanna help!" Wataru exclaimed, running into the room. Kida smiled, shaking her head.

"Not this time darling." Mikoto said as she entered the office. She wanted the three to have a quiet place to work. Her four year old pouted as he was dragged out of the room. Shaking their heads, L and the twins looked over the scheduling news paper.

"What would you both like to take?" He asked.

"I want to take piano and biology." Kida explained.

"Well I want Spanish and Intro to Engineering." Oten said, a cocky smirk in place. L repressed a shudder at the odd way he looked like their lost elder brother Riki. Like this family needed a repeat of _that_. Sighing, he nodded.

"Very well." He said, marking it down. In their step-father's study, they did not hear the arrival of their guests.

* * *

"Obito?" Mikoto questioned happily as she stood from her spot beside her garden. Her younger brother smiled.

"Hey Meeksters. How about a hug for your little bro?" He teased, opening his arms. Mikoto laughed, running over and embracing him.

"Uncle Obito! Where is Mitsuru?" Wataru asked as he ran over to his mother. Akina followed behind him, four month old Ren in her arms. Obito chuckled, ruffling his short, untidy black hair.

"He's inside with Yuki, checking out the garage. How's it going, baby boy?" Obito asked his youngest nephew. Wataru shrugged as Akina hugged Obito.

"It's goin'. Next year I get to go to school with L and Ginkai." He said nonchalantly.

"Uncle Obito!" They heard Yuuri exclaim as he appeared onto the patio, Sasuke behind him. Obito waved.

"So you are really going to take Spanish? Brave man." Obito commented. Kida giggled from her loyal spot at Itachi's side as Oten nodded, unusually serious.

"I feel it would help me in later years." He said, paraphrasing L's earlier words. A soft sigh revealed L himself sitting beside his mother on the opposite couch. Obito nodded.

"Good idea man. Hey kids, why don't you go and set the table of something. I need to talk to you mom and Itachi. The twins shared a look, but obeyed. Sighing, Obito leaned back against the couch.

"What is it Uncle Obito?" Itachi asked his softly. Mikoto nodded, a frown marring her features. Obito sighed.

"Bison is becoming a large threat." He said. At their blank stares, he frowned. "Riki's gang." Itachi's eyes widened, fear gripping his heart.

"_Those damned teenagers need to be put to rest." Pein said, referring to the gang that went by the name of Bison._

"Itachi? Honey, are you okay?" Itachi was brought back to reality by his mothers gentle voice. He nodded.

"I am. So, is Riki still in this gang?" Itachi asked softly. Obito shrugged.

"Let's hope not! I mean, our local policemen are suppose to shoot any of the one's they find." Obito sighed. Out side of the door, Sasuke and Mitsuru shared a frightened look as Akina and Mahiru watched over the babies.

* * *

"Ken!" Kida called out as she and Oten climbed out of Minato's car. Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto followed them.

"Kida!" Ken returned her call happily as she raced towards him. They were meeting with the high school to formally discuss their schedules. As their blue and black haired meshed, Sana appeared.

"Mikki!" Sana cried out happily, running over to embrace her oldest child. Mikoto chuckled, embracing her mother.

"Hey Mom. Wow, Fugaku's babies are entering high school." She sighed sadly. Sana nodded sympathetically.

"I know. It makes me sad too." Sana agreed. Wrapping an arm around her mother's shoulders, Mikoto and Sana lead their family inside.

* * *

"Yuki, where did you leave Ren's diaper rash cream?" Akina cried out from the nursery.

"In the cabinet beside the crib, babe." Yuki replied, winking at L, who was watching a football game with him. Well, he was analyzing the game more than watching it. "So, L-man, why aren't you at a super genius kid school or something like that? Akina was telling me last night that you are the most intelligent guy on the planet." L sighed.

"That I am. I wanted to stay at home with my family. I can be quiet helpful at times, and I love them all so dearly. That's why in about a month or two my 'teacher' will be coming here to teach me." He explained. Yuki's eyes widened.

"What?! A super genius is coming here?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't mention that?" Akina asked as she entered the living room, Ren resting against her chest. Yuki pouted.

"No. Let me see my baby for payment." He said, holding out his hands expectantly. Akina rolled her eyes, but handed him his daughter anyway. Ren yawned, flopping against his chest as well. L watched them interact, but his mind flew to when Watari had first knocked on the door.

* * *

It had been a normal day. When the person knocked, Mikoto had asked L to watch after Wataru while she got the door. Then, Watari had came in and told her he was a genius and that his name would be changed to protect him. To the world, he would be Ryuuzaki Uchiha. To the government, he would be L. Eventually, he would be a faceless influence over them.

* * *

"L? Honey, you're looking kind of pale." Akina's worried voice pulled him out of his depressing thoughts. Shaking them away, L sighed.

"I am a bit tired. Goodnight." He said, standing and going upstairs, all the while feeling Akina's concerned eyes on his back. Trying not to let her concern get to him, Ryuuzaki Uchiha walked upstairs. He knew his life would forever change in a few days.

* * *

**A/N:** So...not really the best of chapters. It just kinda gives a vague update on everything I kinda neglect to mention for awhile.

So to clarify some things:

- Bison will play a larger role later on in this series. Currently, it is minor and you actually will not see it again for a long while after it has played its part in this story.

- L is a genius. I try my best to point this out, but honestly, I'm really bad at it. From now on, if the family is in a public situation, he will be called Ryuuzaki. If they are on a family property or with close allies, he shall be L again. If I mess that up, just pretend that it didn't happen, or point it out and I'll fix it. This book was written so long ago there are bound to be mistakes ;)

- Please don't ask what anyone besides Minato does for a living. I develop that stuff a few books from now. For now, they are just rich people getting richer. You can create jobs for them if you want ;)

Sorry about the long update! Hope the long update helps ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	15. Phone Call May 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This chapter visits some of the characters I neglect, in addition to some of the bonds I neglect as well. I attempt to give everyone a bit of the spotlight, but I was really bad at it in this book. As I type book 3, I promise I get better! Have faith, dearest ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

In times of need, the Uchiha family stuck together. In times of secrecy, they were forced to be creative.

This was one of those times.

"Sasuke, what a surprise!" Rin Kagarashi-Uchiha smiled as she opened her door. Sasuke nodded politely at her. It was so odd to think of her as his Aunt, even after all these years. It was even odder to think of her as his uncle's wife. His very independent uncle.

"Did I hear Sasuke?" Obito called, running into view. Rin smiled, nodding.

"Yes you did dear. Sasuke, please come in. Your uncle and I are going out. Kids, come out here and say goodbye!" Rin called while also putting in her earrings.

"We're going out with all of our buddies." Obito explained to his nephew as Mitsuru appeared, Saiyumi in his arms. Mahiru was directly behind him.

"So does this mean I can go to Izzy's place?" Kiyoshi Hatake, 14, asked as he exited his bedroom.

"Only if he takes me over to Haruka and Yoki's for our sleepover, right Mommy?" Rini Hatake, Rin's 6 year old daughter, asked as she walked into the living room. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Well-" Rin began, attempting to come up with an answer. Lucky for her, her step-daughter-in-law had one for her.

"Aunt Rin, I have to go and see my brothers, so if you want, I could take Rini." Mahiru offered. Rin smiled at the blond.

"Thank you Mahiru. That would be great. Send Sai-chan and Maho-chan my love. Are you going to take Saiyumi?" Rin asked. Mahiru shook her head.

"No. Momma and I are taking Dei, Mel, and My out to see a movie." She explained. A huge grin lit up her face as she thought of her three younger brothers. All of them were quite young. Deidara, the oldest, was 8, Mello was 5, and little Myde was 3. They were so very sweet and loved when she visited them.

Mitsuru walked over to stand beside Sasuke, his daughter cooing happily.

"Riki says he's calling in half an hour." Sasuke said softly to his older cousin. Mitsuru's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. He had thought it suspicious of Sasuke to just stop by.

"Okay, Dad kiss your granddaughter goodbye." Mitsuru said loudly, passing his three month old to his father. Obito beamed, instantly cooing to her, Rin and Kiyoshi kissing her cheeks.

"Bye bye baby. Grandpa Tobi loves you." He cooed, Saiyumi laughing, reaching for his face.

"And so does Grandma Rin." The brunette added, and then turned to her kids.

"Kiyoshi, be back by 10 or Mitsuru has permission to come and find you." Rin said sternly, winking at her step-son as she hugged them both. Kiyoshi rolled his eyes as Mitsuru worked hard to keep a straight face. Kiyoshi was a good kid. He wouldn't have to go find him.

"And you, little missy, call me before you girls go to bed and be good for Yoh and Ayame." Rin added as she hugged her daughter. Rini nodded.

"Okay. I love you Mommy." Rini replied, hugging her tightly. It made her nervous every time Rin left for an extended period of time. After all, a date night had been the reason she lost her father. Rin smiled, patting her head.

"I'm following you guys out. Bye, my beautiful baby." Mahiru cooed as she took her baby from Obito. Rini ran to get her things. Saiyumi clung to Mahiru, her brown eyes clinging to Sasuke's unfamiliar form.

"Bye guys." Kiyoshi said as he left.

"Now remember her feeding schedule." Mahiru said sternly, yet teasingly, to her husband, handing him the baby. Mitsuru rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Mahiru.

"Babe, we'll be fine. I've been alone with her for a while now, with you still in high school and all." He assured her. Mahiru nodded, grinning.

"Okay. I love you." She said, pressing a kiss to his lips. He nodded.

"I love you too." He murmured into the kiss. Sasuke and Obito awkwardly glanced away as Rin secretly took pictures and planned to send them to Maho, Mitsuru's mother.

"Let's go 'Hiru!" Rini said impatiently, running out the door. Chuckling, the 17 year old pulled away from her husband. Grabbing her purse, she followed out her in-laws. Sighing with relief, Mitsuru locked the door.

"Man, it's always a big to do when they leave." The green haired male grumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. Saiyumi let out an exclamation as if to agree with him. "Dude, would you hold her while I get her 'area' set up. Then she can occupy herself while we talk to Mr. I-like-to-leave-without-warning." Mitsuru explained. Sasuke nodded, taking the baby. The little blond was the spitting image of her mother, with her personality to boot.

"It's kind of weird to think of you as a dad." Sasuke commented. Mitsuru rolled his eyes, sitting down on the floor as he laid down a blanket, a pillow for support, some rattles, and a mobile.

"And it's not weird to think of your _twin_ sister as a mom?" He countered, accepting his daughter from Sasuke. "You are a good girl for Daddy and he'll let you stay up late and watch horror movies again." He added to the baby. Saiyumi gurgled happily as she was handed a stuffed bear. Sasuke glared, sitting down beside him and looking out through the bay windows. Obito and Rin lived in a big, 5 bedroom condo that took up the entire top floor of a penthouse.

"So as we wait, let's talk. Is Saiyumi sleeping through the night yet?" Sasuke asked. Mitsuru nodded.

"Yes, thank god. For a week now. I bet it never bothered you with Ren." Mitsuru replied. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, it really didn't. Akina and Yuki finally got the garage set up so they stay in there at night. It's a good thing, with this coming year being my senior." The black haired male added. Mitsuru nodded.

"Speaking of school, have you patched things up with Sakura?" He asked. Sasuke stiffened.

"I don't-"

"Dude, you love her. You've loved her for a long time. Hell, Riki and I got a confession out of you shortly before he left, and I know for a fact you told Akina before us. Talk to her." Mitsuru insisted. Before he could make a comeback, Sasuke's cell phone rang. Both males froze. Slowly, Sasuke answered it.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously. A very familiar chuckle rang in his ear.

"_Hey 'Suke baby."_ Riki murmured softly. Sasuke relaxed slightly.

"Riki. Where are you?" He asked, putting the phone of speaker phone. He heard Riki chuckle again.

"_Sorry babe, I'm not telling. I will tell you that I met Kabuto where I am, and that we're working on a deal. Sasuke, don't agree with anything that snake tells you. He's bad news."_ Riki added. Sasuke frowned.

"How-"

"Never mind that, Riki, the Akatsuki are zoning in on Bison." Mitsuru cut off Sasuke. He heard Riki's breath hitch slightly.

"_Fuck. No baby, not you. Are you sure Mits? Damn. I didn't want to go…never mind that too. Well, this complicates things. Oh well. So, I heard you're a papa Mits. Congrats. What's its name?" _Riki asked.

"Her name is Saiyumi. Mahiru and Akina did an interview last week with Teen Mom, so you should check out that magazine if you get the chance." Mitsuru explained.

"_Sweet. I'll buy it. Sasuke, I heard the whore upset you. How are you?" _Riki asked, concerned. Sasuke flinched, memories of all the times Riki had comforted him over this subject flying through his mind.

"I'm not alright, to be honest. It's not easy for me to talk about it." He admitted. He heard Riki sigh.

"_Man, I wish I could see you. It's not good for you to be alone through this."_ Riki sighed again. Mitsuru frowned as Sasuke nodded.

"Then come home. We miss you, Riki. All of us. You have a niece and nephew now. Please come home." Sasuke said softly.

"Yeah. It's not the same without you." Mitsuru agreed. They heard Riki mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'I got something in my eye baby.'

"_I'm sorry. I'll call again. I love you both." _Riki said.

"We love you too." Mitsuru replied. Hanging up, Sasuke and Mitsuru sat in silence, absorbing another failed attempt to find Riki.

A few minutes passed before….

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"…..how did Riki know all of those things about us?"

And silence was resumed once more as both males contemplated a logical answer.

They did not like what they came up with

* * *

**A/N:** So...Riki. Oh Riki, Riki, Riki. More contact with him and a cutesy look at Obito's family. The random burst of contact with Riki are just teasers, I promise ;) Though I might find a way to tie them in later. Who knows

- Kida-Asumi


	16. Yuki and Akina July 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A time of family joy and a time of panic take place in this chapter ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Where's the baby?" Yuki called out as he, Wataru, and Ginkai tried to find Ren. She had disappeared 15 minutes ago, and Yuki was slightly panicked. Mikoto had taken the girls out for a day of shopping, while L and Yuuri were at their Uchiha grandparents. Sasuke and Oten were with Minato visiting their step-brothers, and Mikoto would join them later. Itachi was at work.

"Where can one baby hide?" Wataru asked, looking in a closet.

"Seriously." Ginkai agreed, heading towards the downstairs bathroom. As Yuki walked past a wall full of family photos, he zoned in one. It was a picture of Akina and Kida at their wedding last month.

**-Flashback (not with Yuki, but Akina)-**

"Wake up sunshine!" Kida chirped as she ran into Akina's bedroom.

"Yes, wake up darling." Mikoto agreed, reaching over to pick up Ren from her crib.

"Kane will be here in an hour with your dress." She added.

"Uncle Minato took out all of the guys and Yuki to get ready at the church so it's just us ladies. Mahiru, Saiyumi, Aunt Assa, the girls and our grandmas will be here at two."

Kida said as well. Akina sighed, opening her eyes.

"My wedding day, huh?" She asked softly. Her mother and sister giggled.

"Yup! So get up and ready." Kida said. Akina chuckled.

"Okay. Mom, what's for breakfast?" She asked, taking her daughter from her mother. Mikoto smiled.

"Whatever you want." She replied. Akina chuckled, looking down at Ren.

"What does baby want?" She cooed. Ren smiled, happy for the attention.

"Wah!" She exclaimed. Akina smiled.

"Waffles it is!" She said, her mother and sister chuckling.

* * *

"You look great, Akina." Kida giggled, Ren in her arms. Kida was in a sleeveless black dress that cut off at the knees, with matching black heels. Ren was in a white dress with a maroon slash around the middle.

"Very pretty!" Haruka, Akina's cousin, exclaimed. Her sister Yoki nodded. Haruka was dressed in a dress similar to Ren's, but it had roses in the back. Yoki was in a simple maroon dress.

"Smoking hot!" Kane said, winking at her sister. She was the maid of honor, and was dressed in a long, sleeveless maroon dress. Mikoto wiped a tear from her eye as her sister held her hand tightly. Akina blushed. Her dress was all white and sleeveless. It had lace in-between its ruffles at the bottom of her dress, with a matching corset like around her chest to her hips. A silver strap was wrapped under her breasts.

"Thanks ladies." She said. Looking at her watch, Lin smiled.

"Well ladies, we had better go out and sit down. I'll see you out there, my beautiful granddaughter." Lin said. Sana nodded, standing. Mikoto kissed her daughter's cheek.

"You look beautiful Akina. I love you." She said softly. Akina felt her eyes tear. Gently passing Ren to Haruka, Kida joined their hug, Kane following.

"I love you guys." Akina whispered. Her sisters and mother nodded.

"We love you too." Kane answered. Pulling apart, Mikoto and Asame followed out Sana and Lin. As Kida picked up Ren, Kane passed out bouquets. Finally ready, Kane stuck her outside of the door.

"We're ready, Itachi." Kane said softly. He nodded, smiling softly.

"Okay." He signaled to the priest to begin the march.

Kida and Ren stepped out first, Kida beaming happily. Kane followed, smiling happily. Haruka and Yoki followed next, gently throwing red and white rose petals.

"Come on Akina." Itachi said softly, offering her his arm. Blinking back tears, she took it gratefully. Squeezing her hand softly, the two followed. The church was full of warm, smiling faces(some with tears running down their faces). Akina smiled as she watched her husband-to-be high five their daughter. To his left stood her other brothers: Sasuke, Oten, Yuuri, and L. He caught her eye, sending a gentle, heart melting smile her way.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked. Itachi tightened his grip on her hand slightly.

"Her family and I, her oldest brother Itachi do." He said. The priest nodded, smiling kindly.

"Thanks nii-san." She whispered, kissing his cheek. He nodded, passing her to Yuki before sitting beside their mother and step-father, Ginkai climbing into his lap. Wataru sat in Mikoto's.

**- back to present -**

The vowels were exchanged, as were rings. They had shared their first kiss, and had led everyone to the reception, which was full of dancing, eating, and talking. It had almost been cliché.

"Wah!" The cry of his daughter pulled Yuki out of his musings.

"Ren!" He exclaimed, running towards the sound. Wataru and Ginkai followed after. His daughter was wailing at the bottom of the stairs, her ankle swelling.

"Holy- Ginkai, call your dad and tell him I have to take Ren to the hospital and to pass that message on to everyone." Yuki ordered, picking up his howling seven-month-old.

* * *

"Will she be okay, doctor?" Yuki asked, extremely pale. Wataru was entertaining Ren, who was pouting as she had to lie on the table. Ginkai was reading some of the posters on the wall. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. She sprained her ankle very severely, and for a child at her age, we should be lucky it didn't break. She'll need a cast. If you don't mind a waiting, we could put it on now." The doctor nodded. Yuki nodded.

"Well baby, looks like you'll be okay." Yuki sighed with relief, brushing back her green hair. Wataru giggled.

"Silly Ren. I told you not to dance on the stairs." He said. After sharing a look with his brother-in-law, the two burst out laughing. Ren giggled, and Ginkai rolled his eyes.

"My baby!" They heard someone call, soon followed by the sound of running feet. Akina threw open the door, Kida, Kane, Itachi, and Mikoto behind her. Ren beamed when she spotted her mother, reaching for her.

"Mama!" She exclaimed. Akina shoved Yuki out of the way to get to the infant, relief showing through her features as she spotted no blood. Her anger coming through, she turned to her husband. Sensing the danger, Wataru and Ginkai ran to their parents, who picked them up. Kane and Kida both gulped at the look on Akina's face.

"You idiot! Why weren't you watching her? What the hell happened?" She demanded. Yuki flinched.

"Well, I was changing her after her bath, and Wataru and Ginkai were in their rooms. I tried to find that shirt we bought for her. She somehow managed to leave the room, and fell down the stairs." He explained hastily.

"Yeah, we couldn't find her for a long time!" Wataru exclaimed, making Yuki flinch, his sisters glare at him, and Akina's eyes narrowed.

"You lost her!" Akina screamed. Yuki flinched again.

"What's wrong with her?" Itachi asked calmly, adjusting Ginkai in his arms. Yuki shot him a grateful look as Akina sighed, looking down at her seemingly healthy daughter.

"The doc said she severely sprained her ankle, and they'll cast it for a month. He gave her some Tylenol for any pain she has." The green haired male explained.

"Well, I guess we should be grateful. Babies at her age can move very quickly, Akina. Remember how we lost L for three hours, only to find him curled up in the pantry." Mikoto reminded her daughter gently, hoping to stop a fight. Akina nodded, brushing her child's face.

"I know. I am grateful. At least it was a body part, and not her brain." She said, allowing her husband to embrace her. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry babe. I'll close the door next time." He promised brown eyes sincere. Akina sighed, nodding.

"Okay. But if it happens again Yuki, I'll break your ankle." She threatened, her brothers and sisters chuckling.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, this wedding scene was gruesome. I promise next book they get better. After all, I gave myself tons of them to practice on ;) And oh Yuki. So very young and stupid.

- Kida-Asumi


	17. L the Great August 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Studying and mistranslated French await you, my readers ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Watari-san" Mikoto greeted the man politely. The older gentle man nodded, smiling at the mother of ten.

"Hello Mikoto-san. I hope you've been well." He said.

"I've been fine, thank you. Now, since L is being home schooled, and my others are not, I am taking this opportunity to take them shopping for school things. You will have the house to yourselves." She explained, leading the man upstairs.

Upstairs, L was watching Wataru play blocks with Ren, who was now cast free.

"Come one Ren, give Uncle Wataru the letter H." He said soothingly. Ren adopted a devilish grin, one that she undoubtedly got from her mother, and threw the block across the room. L watch as Wataru marched over to get the block.

"Stupid baby." He muttered. L shook his head, amused.

"Wa! L!" Ren exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She giggled when Mikoto entered the room.

"L, Watari is here to see you. I'm going to leave you two alone and take Wataru, the twins, and Sasuke shopping. Akina and Yuki are at their doctor's office, and Itachi took Ginkai to the water park for the day with his friends. You know my number sweetie." Mikoto said, kissing his forehead. He nodded as Wataru groaned.

"Ugh, I hate shopping. I'll go tell Sasuke and Oten. Bye L." Wataru sighed, walking out of the room. Mikoto scooped up Ren, who giggled, and after another smile at Watari, left the room. The old man sat down, and the two listened to the other inhabitants of the house.

"Kida, we're leaving. Are you ready?" They heard Mikoto ask. A soft thump meant that Kida had jumped off her bed.

"Yup. Let's go Mom!" She exclaimed. Downstairs, they heard Oten groan. Fifteen minutes later, they heard the door close.

"Bonjour Lawliet, aujourd'hui, nous allons speek dans frech, d'accord?" Watari asked. L sighed, nodding.

"Très bien. Quelles sont aujourd'hui mes leçon?" He asked in return. Watari smiled, pulling out a few different text books.

"Math. Nous allons apprendre matrices" The old man explained. L nodded again, pulling out a notebook and pen.

When Watari came to teach L, they always spoke in the language L was learning. He had been learning French since June, and by Christmas he would begin learning Chinese. He studied many different subjects. Math, Science, Foreign Languages, Technology, and case studies. By the time he would have entered middle school, he will be working with the police to solve crimes.

"Une matrice, ou matrice, est quelque chose ressemblant à un tel tableau, comme dans la formation régulière des éléments en colonnes et lignes. Il est utilisé dans la vie quotidienne, comme un moyen de comparer les prix, ou un appareil taux de croissance d'une population." Watari explained. L nodded.

"Good job today L. Now read up on this case, and analyze it as thoroughly as you can. I'll collect your notes Wednesday." Watari said, putting on his coat.

"Thank you for the lesson." L said softly. Kane, who had come over so L wouldn't be left alone, nodded,

"Yes, thanks for teaching him in a way a regular teacher couldn't." Kane said, smiling. Watari nodded.

"I enjoy teaching young, intelligent minds. Please be sure to ask your mother about the winter break." Watari reminded L, who nodded.

"I will." He said. As soon as Watari was gone, Kane frowned.

"L, what was that about?" She asked. He sighed.

"Watari wants me to go to England for most of the break. He would like me to leave on December first, and I would return the 22nd." He explained. Kane bit her lip as she thought about that idea. Shrugging, she lead him over to the couch.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision." She shrugged. L nodded, pulling his knees to his chest, feeling slightly detached from his family.

* * *

Translation Note(thanks Google Translate ;)):

"Hello Lawliet today we will speak in french, okay?" Watari asked. L sighed, nodding.

"Very well. What is my lesson today? "He asked in return. Smiling Watari, pulling out a Few different text books.

"Math. We will learn matrices "The old man explained. L nodded again, pulling out a notebook and pen.

When Watari came to teach L, they always spoke in the language L was learning. He had been learning French since June, and by Christmas he Would begin learning Chinese. He studied many different subjects. Math, Science, Foreign Languages , Technology, and case studies. By the time he would have Entered middle school, he will be working with the police to solve crimes.

"A matrix is something that is in the regular formation of elements into columns and rows. It is used in everyday life, as a way to compare prices, or unit growth rate of a population. " Watari explained. L nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** Any time I introduce text in a different language, I use google translate. I really don't care if its right or wrong. Hopefully you can hear the dialect in your minds. More L time. That will be important in later years ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	18. High School September 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Start of a new school year brings with it new changes and troubles ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Oten, we're going to be late!" Kida exclaimed, glaring at her older twin brother. Today was the first day of the school year. Ren yawned in her high chair as she munched on some cereal. Akina was packing up her diaper bag as Yuki got the car warm. Oten rubbed his eyes.

"No we're not; you need to calm down Kida." Oten yawned. When Itachi walked in, Kida beamed. Twirling around in front of him, she giggled.

"How do I look? Sexy?" She asked. Itachi's eyes widened, slightly paling as the thought of her wanting to look…sexy. She wasn't wearing anything too revealing, he'd admit it. It's just that…she looked so much older than fourteen. Shaking his head of these disturbing thoughts, he shrugged.

"You're asking the wrong person. I'm your older brother." He said. Minato chuckled as he entered the kitchen, Wataru in his arms.

"Wow Kida, is it hot in here or is it just you?" He asked. Kida giggled as Akina rolled her eyes, Oten sleeping on the table.

"Akina, Mom told me to remind you to take your pregnancy vitamins." Yuuri said as he entered the kitchen, Ginkai not far behind. Akina rolled her eyes again. They had found out two months ago they were pregnant again. Mikoto had been thrilled this time around.

"I know, I know. It's not like this is the first time I've been pregnant, the proof is drooling all over herself." Akina said, taking out said vitamins and a glass of water. Ren was in her highchair, eating applesauce. She was gurgling happily. Sasuke walked in from the back yard, stretching. "Hey, would you mind changing her into a new shirt?" Akina asked him. Sasuke nodded, scooping up his niece.-

"Okay. Come on Ren; let's get you out of the mess you made." He said. She giggled her brown eyes wide.

"Where is Momma, Uncle Minato?" Kida asked, eating a bowl of cereal.

"She's not feeling well. I'm going to take the boys to school today." He explained. Kida nodded.

Despite the simple answer, Minato was concerned. She was acting like she had almost 4 years ago…and that might not be a good thing.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Kida exclaimed. Yuki chuckled, Ren in his arms.

"Me too! My wifey-poo and I are having another baby! It's little Yuki Jr!" He said triumphantly. Sasuke scoffed as Akina blushed. Some people were staring at the outburst, most instantly thinking about this new bit of gossip: little rich girl, married and having another baby.

"Well I'm going to my first period. Sasuke, will you show me?" Oten asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. Kida, you should come too. Kiss Ren and Akina goodbye." He said, hugging his twin sister and kissing his niece's forehead. Kida followed suit.

"Bye Da-chan! See you at lunch!" Yuki waved, Ren mocking him

* * *

"Bye baby girl, Mommy loves you." Akina said, kissing Ren's cheek. Sona, the kind old woman who helped care for the infants, smiled softly. Yuki appeared red pass in hand.

"The nurse gave me the evil eye when she read our doctor's note. She obviously doesn't like the idea of Ren having a baby brother or sister." He said. Sona smiled.

"You're having another? Congratulations!" She exclaimed. Akina thanked her as Yuki kissed Ren goodbye.

"Daddy will miss you so much Princess Lily!" He exclaimed. She giggled, patting his cheek as if to reassure him they'd meet again. Akina rolled her eyes.

"Come on Yuki, you have gym first period. You know how Coach feels about tardiness." She said. He nodded. Sona watched as the young couple left their daughter, hands intertwined.

* * *

"So you're the Uchiha baby girl." Kurenai said, eyeing Kida curiously, who blushed. Sasuke squeezed her shoulders.

"She's just teasing. I gotta go, but good luck. Later." He said, waving. She nodded, her eyes watching him as he exited the classroom. It would be the first time ever that she would be a class that did not have her twin brother in it, and it was making her nervous.

And the eyes of everyone in the room did nothing to calm her nerves. Gulping, she quickly dashed into the nearest open seat.

* * *

"Well look at that Tayuya, it's master's 'precious' Uchiha brats." Karin sneered as Akina and Kida entered the cafeteria, Sasuke and Oten not far behind. Yuki was with Ren, and Akina was going to meet back up with him.

"Ignore the bitch, Kida." Miyako said as she appeared, Hikari behind her. Kida nodded, gripping Akina's hand. Mahiru walked up to them behind them, having come in to get her food. She frowned when she noticed the brewing trouble.

"Fuck off." Akina growled, her survival instincts from her days of protecting her younger siblings kicking in.

"No fighting Akina, you're pregnant." Sasuke reminded her. The two teens shared an evil look. As Karin turned to comment on it, they were interrupted.

"What's going on ladies?" A sinister voice asked. Akina froze, Mahiru gripping her shoulder as Orochimaru appeared. Sasuke, on the other hand, adopted a smirk. It made his younger twin siblings sigh. They hated the snake man, for he was obviously after Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit of a ditz, and didn't realize it.

"Come on Kida, let's go sit down." Miyako said, gently pulling her away from her siblings. She nodded. Oten wandered off to Ken and Takeru, while Sasuke chatted with Orochimaru and Akina and Mahiru returned to the nursery.

As she left, Akina sincerely hoped that this school year would not suck as much as it looked like it would.

Because her hormones could not take it.

* * *

**A/N:** Another baby is on the way ;) Ah, watching my nieces and nephews come into this story brings me a good amount of joy. I enjoyed creating them and now they are being shared with all of you! And the start of a new school year has come once again. Times of change are obviously ahead. And what in the world could be wrong with Mikoto? Lucky readers, you'll find out next chapter ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	19. Pre-School October 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Little Wataru starts pre-school and some fun family bonding happens ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"I'm nervous." Wataru mumbled, squeezing his mother's hand. Mikoto smiled softly, brushing back his dark hair.

"Don't be sweetie. It's just school. I will pick you up at two. You're only here for a few hours." She explained. He nodded, his other hand reaching out to touch at her stomach, as it had many time since she announced her pregnancy last week.

"What if the baby misses me?" He asked. Mikoto chuckled, kneeling down in front of him.

"Your baby sibling wants you to get an education, Wataru. Don't doubt that." She promised.

"Ah, you must be Wataru-kun!" A gentle voice said. Both mother and child looked up as Miss Shizune, Wataru's teacher appeared. Mikoto smiled, standing back up.

"Shizune! How are you?" She asked happily, walking towards her. Wataru followed reluctantly.

"I'm fine. I heard about the new baby. Congrats, Mrs. Uzumaki." Shizune winked. Mikoto chuckled, her free hand wandering down to her stomach.

"Thank you. Akina's pregnant as well. What does it say about me if I'm having a child the same time as my teenage daughter?" She asked. Shizune chuckled.

"That great minds think alike?" She offered, both women laughing.

"So Wataru-kun, are you ready for class? You know, I'm the only teacher in the whole world who can say they taught all 10, going on 11, Uchiha siblings? I'm the only one who taught L." She explained at his frown.

"So, you taught Itachi?" He asked, slightly surprised. She nodded, offering him her hand.

"Yup. He was in my first class. So why don't you kiss Mommy goodbye and we'll go into class?" She asked. At Mikoto's encouraging nod, he hugged her.

"Love you Mommy." He said. She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, my baby. I'll see you in a few hours." She assured him. Taking a deep breath, Wataru accepted Shizune's hand.

* * *

"It was hard, Mizuho." Mikoto sighed into her smoothie. Mizuho squeezed her shoulder soothingly.

"I'm sure it was. I remember how hard it was when I had to let the twins go." Mizuho said. Her twin daughters, Mei and Kiho, were two years older than Wataru. Mikoto nodded."I know. You'd think after 6 times, time number 7 would be a piece of cake." She said. Mizuho shook her head.

"Nope. Even if it's the 500th time, it will still be tough. I remember having to take Satoshi to class. It was hard then too." She said. Mikoto smiled.

"Hello lovely ladies." A teasing voice said behind them. Both turned, smiling when Minato appeared.

"Hey Minato." Mizuho greeted him as he kissed his wife.

"Hello Mizuho. I hope everything's been well?" He asked. Mizuho nodded.

"Yup!" She said, Mikoto chuckling softly.

"Wataru is okay?" He asked, sitting down in a free chair. Mikoto nodded.

"Yeah. Shizune charmed him, and he all but ran into the classroom." She sighed. Minato squeezed her hand.

"Sorry dear. I wish I could have been there." He said sincerely.

"You had to work, Mina-kun." Mizuho said sternly. Her two best friends laughed.

* * *

"And then, Miss Shizune let me paint the guy's face blue!" Wataru exclaimed at dinner that night. Minato chuckled, reaching over to ruffle is hair.

"Blue!" Ren exclaimed, breaking into a fit of giggles. Her father laughed, handing her a bowl of goldfish crackers. Mikoto smiled beside Minato.

"L? Your birthday is coming up soon. What would you like to do? An afternoon party, then trick-or-treating?" She asked her Halloween baby. He beamed, nodding.

"Yes please. That sounds delightful. Can Mello, Matt, and Near come?" He asked. Mikoto nodded. The boys were a few year younger than him, and were close to Wataru too.

"Of course they can. I can't believe you're turning eight. How the years fly." She mused. Itachi and Sasuke rolled their eyes as Minato took her hand.

"It's Ren first Halloween too." Akina said, looking fondly at her daughter. Kida smiled.

"So I'm going as Sophie from Howl's Moving Castle, Hikari's going as Nausicaa, and Miya's going as Sheeta. What is Ren going as?" She asked her sister. Akina grinned as Yuki groaned.

"I'm going to dress her as a little pumpkin." She explained. After sharing a look, Oten and Yuuri burst out laughing. Akina glared as L shook his head.

"Well it's better than your first Halloween Oten, you went as a Sumo Wrestler because you were so fat!" Akina exclaimed. Sighing softly, Itachi tuned out his family. When his phone vibrated, Itachi opened it to find a text message from Pein. Its contents had his eyes widening.

"Dad?" Ginkai's soft voice brought him out of his shock. Kida was also staring at him concerned. Shrugging, Itachi pushed the disturbing message to the back of his mind.

After all, family time was more valuable than that of work.

* * *

**A/N: **Another baby huh? My niece and my new brother or sister are on the way! Itachi's text message is not important. It was just an update from his boss. It was used to show his values and priorities.

- from last chapter: Ren is called Princess Lily by her father because when I was hunting a name for her, Ren = water lily. Just some more of Yuki's quirks ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	20. Grandchildren November 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Minato and Mikoto celebrate their third wedding anniversary and a familiar face appears.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

An anniversary was a very special occasion. Especially if you're the last President of the United States and it's your wedding anniversary with your pregnant wife. Tonight was that night for Minato and Mikoto, who were celebrating their third wedding anniversary.

"Happy anniversary!" Everyone called out at the same time. Minato smiled.

"Thank you, everyone. Now let's get on with our party." He said. Mikoto smiled at his side, her eyes traveling to her grandchildren. Ginkai was helping Ren walk across the dance floor to the balcony. It melted her heart to see her two grandchildren so close, even though there was a bit of an age difference. Minato wrapping his arms around her broke her out of her thoughts.

"Mikki?" He asked. She looked up and him and grinned.

"Just watching the grandbabies. Now let's go dance the night away." She said with a wink, quickly pressing their lips together. Minato chuckled, kissing her back.

"Sounds like a place to me."

* * *

"Come on Ren, you can do it!" Ginkai encouraged his cousin. She giggled, beaming up at him. Akina smiled at them as they walked by. The four-month-pregnant teen mom was dancing with her husband.

"Look at them, Yuki." She said softly. He chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Her first dance. Well, since he's her cousin, I guess it's alright." He said. Akina rolled her eyes, pulling him in for a kiss to shut him up.

Only her husband could ruin a perfectly good moment like that.

* * *

"We're getting so much attention, baby Ren." Ginkai said. She smiled at an elderly woman as they walked past.

"Buh!" She waved to her.

"Those are the First Lady's grandchildren…that were born out of wedlock!" The woman explained to her friend. Ginkai shot a glare her way. Picking up his cousin, Ginkai hurried to the balcony.

"Baby Ren, that star up there is my Mommy." He explained to her. The baby stared up at the sky, transfixed.

"Sta!" She said. He chuckled, patting the top of her head.

"Yes Ren, that's a star." He said. She yawned, sitting down on the ground. Ginkai smiled softly. His ten-month old green hair, brown eyed cousin was a bundle of energy, and a very perky child. Yet once she was sleepy, she turned cranky, irritable, and stubborn.

Kinda like his Aunt Akina.

"I bet Aunt Akina was a lot like you when she was a baby." He mused. Ren giggled.

"Kai!" She cooed, reaching for him. She pouted when he shook his head.

"Nope, sorry little girl." He teased.

"Ah, that's not very nice." A teasing voice said. Ginkai spun around. His dark eyes narrowed, his expression much like his father's when displeased. Stepping in front of Ren protectively, Ginkai glared.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Who?" Ren asked, pulling herself onto her own feet. The man chuckled, jumping down from the ledge of the balcony.

"I am your great-great-grandfather." He said simply. Ginkai glared.

"Nu-uh. I've seen what grandpa Kosuke looks like. You're not him." He said.

"Ginkai? What's going on?" Lin's voice said as she appeared. She stifled a gasp.

"Daddy." She breathed, scooping up baby Ren. He chuckled.

"My baby. How are you?" He asked, walking over to hug her. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm fine. Mikki's third anniversary is tonight, and Jin and I came to take Wataru, L, and Yuuri for the night." She said. He chuckled.

"Who are these two darlings?" He asked, taking Ren from his daughter. Lin smiled, pulling Ginkai to her side.

"This is Ginkai, Itachi's little boy. And you're holding baby Ren, Akina's little girl. She's also having another little one." Lin explained. The man chuckled, smiling down at the infant. It brought back memories of when his little girl was a baby. Ginkai frowned. He was a little uneasy by this stranger.

* * *

"So did you have a good time?" Itachi asked as he drove Ginkai, Kane, and Kida home.

"Yup! Mom looked great." Kane sighed happily. Kida nodded.

"Yes, she did. Did you see her? She looked so happy too. It was her third anniversary, after all." Kida giggled. Itachi chuckled, reaching over to ruffle her hair. Kane rolled her eyes.

"Why so quiet Ginkai?" She asked her nephew. Ginkai sighed.

"Nothing. Just thinking of the adventure Ren and I had." He said. His Aunts shared a look. Sighing, he looked out his 'mother.'

_Well Momma, I met my grandpa Sebastian._

* * *

**A/N: **If you are confused by Lin and Sebastion's relationship, you can check out The Way We Were In London. It should clear up any confusion ;) Sebastion will appear time and time again in this story, as well as the rest of the series. He provides helpful hints and strategies and advice, and offers support. And wasn't that moment between Ginkai and Ren so very sweet? Their bond is one that must be hit on because it becomes important later on.

- Kida-Asumi


	21. Mother-Daughter Bonding December 2008

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings' life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A nice bonding moment for a mother and a daughter ;)

**Special thanks to: **Bluewing118, maxridelover, Usagi-mamo, SaviourofVideogamelands1, AcaciaDawn, cass1218

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Akina Isayo sighed, sitting up. Her unborn child was being very active, and was insisting on some of the cheesecake they bought this afternoon. Glancing at her husband, she gently brushed back his hair. He grunted in his sleep, but made no indication she had awaken him. Chuckling softly, she climbed out of bed. As she passed her daughter's crib, she smiled softly. Her green haired daughter was lying face down in her crib, her cheek smushed against the mattress. Tempted to run and get her phone, Akina mentally glared when her craving flared again.

"Alright, I'm getting your damned cheesecake." She mumbled, rubbing her stomach. She froze slightly when she noticed the kitchen light on. Cautiously entering, she jumped when someone chuckled behind her.

"What's your little one craving? You're sibling wanted cheesecake." Her mother said, offering her a fork. Akina smiled, walking over to her mother, who was sitting at the bar.

"Really? So does your grandchild." She said. Mikoto chuckled as she passed off the fork.

"Great minds." She mused. Akina nodded. When she noticed Wataru's drawling of Santa Clause of the fridge, she sighed, looking down at the cake. When her mother stared, she smiled slightly.

"It's scary to think that Christmas is in a few days. My little girl's first Christmas." Akina sighed. Mikoto nodded sympathetically, reaching out to take her hand.

"I remember yours. Kane didn't spend Christmas with us for her Christmas, so you get dibs on that title. Anyway, you and Sasuke were barely five months old, and Riki was about three months." Mikoto began.

"Even then, your brother was a hellion. I swear, the slightest sliver of tinsel had your father and I running around all morning. It didn't help that Kane had a head cold." The two chuckled.

"So how were your winter pregnancies?" She asked. "Ren wasn't as active as this little tyke. She was super mellow." Mikoto nodded, swallowing her bite of cake.

"Well, with Itachi, Sasuke, and you, I was barely pregnant and not that affected. Kinda like with this baby. With the twins, however, I felt like I was dying. I was uncomfortable, with three small toddlers, and we had to drive up to North Dakota. It was hell." Mikoto sighed. Akina chuckled, rubbing her mother's shoulder. "L and Wataru I got pregnant with after." She explained. Akina smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"I can't wait to have this little one. Ren is so excited. It kicked last night and she was lying in bed with Yuki and I…"

**-Brief flashback-**

"Babe, work sucks." Yuki groaned as he walked into their bedroom. Akina chuckled as Ren perked up beside her mother. Akina was reading a book on how to deal with a first child's jealousy (if Ren had any), while Ren was simply rolling around on the bed.

"Dada!" Ren shrieked as Akina smiled.

"Hey Lily, what are you doing in my spot?" He pouted, climbing into the softly sheets. His daughter giggled, quickly crawling back to her mother as he approached. After half pulling off Akina's pajama top, Ren buried her face behind Akina's black hair. Winking at his wife, he quickly pulled Ren to him.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed. Ren shrieked, breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Dada!" She called out as he lay out on his back, tickling her sides as he held her in the air. Akina rolled her eyes, marking the place in her book and placing it on the bed stand.

"Put her down Yuki, or she'll never calm down." Akina said, flinching when the baby kicked a bit too hard.

"Babe?" Yuki asked, concerned. He sat Ren down, crawling back up to his wife. Akina winced as it kicked again. Leaning against him, she sighed.

"Sorry. This little rascal is brutal." She said, lifting up her shirt and rubbing her stomach.

"Bayba." Ren said, crawling over to her parents. Yuki nodded, pulling her into his arms.

"Very good Ren, baby. You see?" Akina asked, pointing at her stomach as a tiny fist ghosted across. Her brown eyes widened.

"Ooh." The baby murmured, reaching out to touch. Her parents shared an amused look from over the top of her head.

**-End brief flashback-**

Mikoto burst out laughing.

"Ah, cute little Ren. Do you remember how inquisitive L got when I was pregnant with Wataru? He even followed me to the bathroom." They both laughed softly.

"Mom?" Akina asked. Mikoto looked up concerned at the hesitance in her voice.

"Yeah sweetie?" She asked, squeezing her hand. Akina sighed, looking out the window.

"Do you think…Riki will ever come back to us?" She finally asked. Mikoto frowned.

"I wish I knew. I really do. He has a niece and nephew, and another on the way. We need him home." She sighed. Akina nodded, her throat tightening.

"God, I hope he's safe wherever he is." She whispered.

Sasuke froze from outside of the kitchen doors, guilt and shame swelling up in him. Quickly returning to his bedroom, he quietly shut the door.

**- Upper New York -**

"Baby, what are you doing up?" Riki jumped at the voice, turning to see his lover, Guy, walking over to him. Riki sighed, looking down at the busy street.

"Nothing. Just thinking. My niece is turning one soon, and her first Christmas is in a few days." Riki shrugged. Guy chuckled, embracing him.

"You missing them?" Guy asked. Riki rolled his eyes.

"No shit. God, its Akina's little girl. And I'm missing her first year. For Bison." Riki sighed. Guy frowned.

"No, it's 'cause your family lied to you for years. Technically, Akina's not even-"

"Don't go there. She still is." Riki snapped. Guy shrugged.

"Whatever you say, baby. By the way, Kiyomi is coming by tomorrow. Wants to talk about the new deal." Guy said. Riki nodded. Glancing up at the sky, he sighed.

_I promise Akina, we'll meet again._

* * *

**A/N:** So now we know Riki's location. What could that mean? Also, a bit of a look into his situation too.

- Kida-Asumi.


	22. A Princess's Birthday January 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the long update! Is an 11 chapter upload a good payback?

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Yuki Isayo was a lucky man. As he lay in bed, looking up at his ceiling, he thought about all of the great things he had going on in his life.

He had a beautiful wife, who he could sense was going to be a powerful politician. They had a fantastic daughter, with a new baby on the way.

And today was a special day. Today was -

"Happy birthday!" Yuki jumped as his youngest brother-in-law came running into their room. He rolled his eyes as the boy instantly went to Ren.

"Wa!" Ren giggled, reaching for her four year old Uncle. Wataru laughed, squeezing her hand.

"Is she up yet?" Akina asked, sticking her head in through the door way. Wataru nodded.

"Yup. Time for school Ren!" Wataru called. Ren beamed as her mother walked over. Akina smiled as her daughter reached for her.

"Up you go. Oof, you're getting so big. Come on Yuki, we have an hour to get to school." She added to her husband as she turned to leave the room. Wataru skipped ahead of her.

"Mommy, is Daddy taking me and Yuuri to school?" Wataru asked as he entered the kitchen. Mikoto, four months pregnant, shook her head.

"Nope. Daddy and Mommy are taking you. We're going to find out what your new baby sibling is." She explained, flipping pancakes.

"You'll text us at lunch, won't you Mama?" Kida asked, who was helping to set the table. Akina sighed happily, readjusting Ren around her almost eight month pregnant belly.

"Hear that Ren? Even Grandma's doctor is giving you a present." She teased. Ren giggled, leaning against her mother's chest.

"So when is her party today?" Yuuri asked as he helped cut up L's pancakes.

"At 5." Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen, his hair wet from his recent shower.

"Will she have her own cake?" Oten asked. L sighed.

"I wish I could have my own birthday cake. It was the happiest time of my life." L sighed sadly. Mikoto shot him a glare.

"Uncle L, you're such a Drama King." Ginkai said as he and his grandfather entered the kitchen.

"Kane just called to say she'll be in around 4:30." Minato informed his wife. Mikoto chuckled, kissing his cheek. Oten frowned.

"So is she getting her own cake?" He asked again. "What?" He added when everyone in the room stared at him incredulously.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you little Ren. Last year, Mommy had to miss 2 weeks of school because of you." Sona explained to the baby. Ren smiled from her father's arms. She was being dropped off in the school nursery. Yuki chuckled, kissing the top of her green head.

"Hopefully your brother will be born over Spring Break and Mommy won't miss any school." Akina added, affectionately rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Be a good birthday girl for Miss Sona, okay Ren?" Yuki asked, kissing her cheek. She nodded, shoving her fist in her mouth. Akina kissed her forehead, leaning against her husband as he passed off their daughter. Sona smiled, taking the diaper bag from Yuki. The two watched Sona take their daughter away before sharing a sigh.

"To class, my dear?" Yuki asked, wrapping his arm around her waist. Akina nodded, adjusting her purse.

"To the thrilling experience that history is." She said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Yuki's laughter was heard throughout the halls.

* * *

"It's a girl! We're getting another sister!" Kida exclaimed as she burst into the nursery. Her siblings were all present, sitting in a circle around Ren. At that moment, the news flared up, flashing the same thing. The nurses cheered, quickly gossiping about names and genetics and other various things.

"Really? That's sweet!" Oten grinned, high fiving Yuki. Sasuke nodded from his spot of holding his niece.

"Awesome. Another sister-in-law." Yuki said with a roll of his eyes as he fixed up Ren's lunch. Akina dashed out of the bathroom, where she had been washing her hands, and hugged her little sister.

"I'm so happy! Mom can just use some of Ren's clothes." She gasped, grinning widely. Her sister nodded, hugging her tightly as they lightly began to jump up and down.

"Wataru will be happy too. He wanted a sister." Sasuke added. Oten sighed, shaking his head.

"He'll soon regret that yearning." He grumbled. Yuki chuckled, shaking his head. Ren sat in Sasuke's arms, grinning at the happiness that was filling the room.

* * *

"A little girl?" Itachi asked, staring at Kane in surprise. The two were having lunch together. His sister beamed.

"Score! I bet Naruto and Kyo twenty bucks each on the gender. Silly boys, I was with that woman for 4 pregnancies." She said. Itachi rolled his eyes at her childish antics.

"Must we act like Wataru?" He asked. Kane grinned.

"Yes." He glared. When worry consumed his eyes, Kane frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting aside her coffee. Itachi sighed.

"Kiyomi. The leader of the Red Tigers. She's been framing other gangs, but I can't find any proof. I'm worried she'll somehow get Riki involved." Itachi explained softly. Kane frowned. For Itachi to confess his worries, this had to be serious.

"Hopefully Riki will keep well enough away." Kane said, though both knew they didn't believe it would happen. Not with Riki being Riki.

* * *

"I heard you were getting a baby sister L. Congratulations." Watari said cheerfully. L rolled his eyes.

"Another sibling." He murmured softly, thinking of more sleepless nights to come. Just when Akina's baby began to sleep through the night, his little sister would be born. There goes a quiet summer.

"Children cry a lot during their first three months, don't they." Watari asked, echoing his thoughts. L glared.

"God's way of punishing men. Instead of a menstrual cycle, they give us whining women and screaming babies." He muttered bitterly, still upset that he would have to split the birthday cake today. Watari simply chuckled in response.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Ren, happy birthday to you!" The room sang out. Ren giggled as Yuki and Akina blew out her candle.

"Dig in baby girl!" Yuki encouraged. Ren beamed, slamming her hands down into the cake. Akina chuckled, turning to her friends and family.

"Okay, while my baby decides to make a mess of herself, let's dig in. Her younger sibling is demanding it." She said, patting her pregnant belly. Several people chuckled.

"Cay!" Saiyumi giggled from her father's arms. Mitsuru pressed a kiss to her forehead as Mahiru went to get them food.

"Congrats on my niece Mikki. Our girls will be raised together." Rin said, rubbing her stomach. Mikoto laughed. Rin Kagarashi was about a week farther in her pregnancy then her sister-in-law. Wataru yawned from L's side.

"When will we get to her presents?" He asked. L shrugged.

"After her cake." L explained, beaming when Yuuri handed him and Wataru cake.

"Aww, look at my cutesy little niece." Kida cooed to Ren as the baby shoved fistfuls of cake into her mouth, her camera clicking rapidly. Ken chuckled from his cousin's side.

"I often wonder if Sam would have a child by now." He said softly. Kida frowned, wrapping an arm around him as Oten squeezed his shoulder.

It was no wonder Sam was on Ken's mind. His birthday was fast approaching.

"His death hit us all very hard." The dark haired male sighed. Ren frowned at their somber faces.

"Ba!" She exclaimed. Kida giggled, leaning forward to pat her head.

"Did you guys forget about my baby?" Akina teased as she and Mahiru appeared.

"Of course not!" Oten exclaimed. Mahiru chuckled, pulling out some baby wipes.

"Well, we're going to go and clean up this tiny tot. Tell my husband, will you guys?" Mahiru asked the teens. Kida nodded.

"I'll go now." She said, running off. Her sister and Mahiru chuckled at her hyper state. Cooing to Ren, the two headed to the bathroom.

"Hear that baby, Mommy is getting Ren all clean." Mitsuru said softly to his daughter. Saiyumi yawned, snuggling into her father's chest. Sasuke chuckled, Kida in his arms.

"Guess that means that the party will end soon." Sasuke said. Kida nodded.

"Yup! Let's get her presents ready." She said to her older brother. Sasuke chuckled, ruffling her hair. Shaking his head, Mitsuru watched as the two walked off.

"You'll soon have a little sister." Obito said to his son softly as he stepped up beside him. Mitsuru nodded, turning to his father. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted his only remaining uncle.

"Uncle Yoh!" Mitsuru exclaimed in surprise, smiling. Yoh smiled back, his three children at his side.

"Daddy, can we go find Wataru now?" Yoki, age 6 asked her father. Her twin brother Akitaru was at her side.

"Go on kids." Yoh said to his children. He smiled at Mitsuru. "Look at your little girl. She's almost a year old huh?" Yoh asked. Mitsuru nodded, Saiyumi smiling at Obito.

"Gampa!" She giggled, reaching for him. Obito smiled, tapping her nose.

"Hey little princess." He said, taking the baby from his son. Saiyumi babbled happily to him, oblivious to the conversation the three men were having.

* * *

"Thank you guys for coming!" Akina waved to her paternal grandparents as they left. She smiled as she returned to her bedroom, where she found her husband watching their infant sleep. He smiled when she entered the room.

"Our Princess Lily is down for the count. Think we should join her, Mommy?" Yuki asked, wrapping his arms around her. Akina chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. It was a long day. TGIF." She said. Both jumped when their unborn child kicked.

"Dang kiddo, you're bruising Daddy." Yuki said to her womb. His wife rolled her eyes, leading him over to their dressers so they could change for the night.

"Seriously, Yuki?"

"Very much so, Aki-babe. Look, I'm already bruising!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long overdue update! I'll explain in the last chapter I update in ;)


	23. Her son March 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** A new baby enters the family in this chapter ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Akina Isayo, age 17, sighed as her economics teacher droned on. The teen mom was sending her sister Kane pictures from last night, where Yuki had decided to bathe Ren…and ended up getting bathed himself. It was the only distraction she could find.

"So Sasuke, what do you think?" The teacher asked her twin. Glancing over, she noticed her brother refraining from yawning.

Both twins had nearly identical schedules due to the fact that this July, when both were legal, they would be the new heads of the Uchiha family. Every summer, Sasuke would go to their main military headquarters and work, but any other time he would be helping Akina deal with the companies. Akina would also be in charge of the public relations.

"Well…" Tuning him out, she glanced down to see if her sister had replied. Before she got the chance to open the message, a sharp pain in her side had her seeing stars.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, cutting Sasuke off mid-sentence. The classroom turned to glance at her.

"Akina?" Sasuke and the teacher asked at the time. Wincing as another hit her, she stood.

"Mr. Ikukashi, I think I need to go to the nurse's office." She said. Sasuke stood as the teacher nodded, signaling them to his desk.

"Very well. Here are your passes." He told them quietly. Akina took the passes, adjusting her purse as Sasuke gathered their books. Ignoring the eyes of their curious classmates, Sasuke wrapped his free arm around Akina, helping her walk.

* * *

"Akina!" Sona cried out as the pregnant teen entered. Her assistant, Keiko, ran forward to take the books from Sasuke. "Take her to the back room. Sasuke, I'm going to write pass for you to return to class, and Yuki a pass to get out of class. You are still wishing to stay in school right?" She double checked. Both twins nodded.

When Akina was pregnant with Ren, they decided to leave Sasuke in school and Yuki would go with her to the hospital, so Sasuke could get her homework.

"Okay. I'll grab Ren, tell my coach the situation, grab the twins, and we'll meet you at the hospital." He promised, kissing her forehead. She flinched as another contraction hit.

"Kay. Get Yuki quickly." She whispered. Sasuke nodded, dropping her books onto the table beside the bed.

Running down the hall, he came across the gym first, where both of his younger twin

siblings were in P.E. Deciding to inform them of the situation he slipped in.

"Kida!" Sasuke called out. His sister, hair pulled up in a ponytail, caught the volleyball that her squad was throwing around.

"Sasu-nii?" Kida asked, passing the ball to a teammate as she walked to her older brother. Oten spotted them and rushed over.

"What's up?" Oten asked.

"Akina's in labor. I'll talk to our coach Oten, and Kida, you need to grab Ren." He explained. Kida beamed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Yay! I'll get her." Kida added, running back to her friend Hikari. Both Sasuke and Oten rolled their eyes when both girls hugged, jumping up and down.

"So I'm to meet you by the car?" Oten asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. I've got to go get our useless brother-in-law." Sasuke said. Oten nodded. After waving to his brother, he returned to his teammates.

* * *

"And then he said I wasn't as pretty as her Yuki!" Sasuke heard one of Yuki's friend's say to him as he approached. Brown eyes widened as Sasuke approached.

"What up man?" Yuki asked.

"Akina's in labor. Here's your pass." He said, handing over the slip of paper. Yuki gasped, standing quickly.

"Where is she?" He asked, his eyes wide. Sasuke patted his shoulder.

"Calm down. She's in with Sona. Leave Ren here, and I'll bring her as soon as school is out." Sasuke explained as the two left the classroom. Yuki nodded.

"Kay. See you later." Yuki said, racing down the hall, leaving the elder twin alone.

* * *

"She's in labor!" Mikoto and Kane exclaimed at the same time. The two had been having lunch when Itachi found them. Kida had called him during her lunch. The male nodded.

"Oh God, we must hurry Kane." Mikoto said, standing up. Her daughter nodded. Itachi sighed.

"Mom, you can go. Kane, you need to go to class. I'll pick up the boys and L when their school gets out, and then come to the hospital. Akina won't want a lot of people right now." He reasoned with them. After sharing an uneasy look with her mother, Kane reluctantly nodded.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Why the long face honey?" A voice asked behind them. Mikoto and Kane both beamed as Itachi stiffened.

"Dan!" Kane called out happily, hugging her boyfriend. He chuckled, returning the embrace.

"Such an enthusiastic hello!" He chuckled. She smiled.

"Akina's having her baby, and Itachi is making me go to school." She whined. Dan chuckled.

"I'm sorry dear, but your sister will no doubt still be in the hospital two hours from now." He said, winking at Itachi.

"I'll walk you out Mom." Itachi said, leading her away.

"Itachi?" She questioned, confused. Here lately, both Itachi and Minato had been working hard to keep her away from Dan…and it was bothering her. A glance behind them showed Dan and Kane sharing a few tender kisses.

She just couldn't understand why.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Akina whispered. Kida nodded, rubbing her sister's stomach soothingly. Mikoto smiled sympathetically as Kane dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. Yuki had went back home with Minato to get clothes for Akina and Ren.

"Your doctor says any time now." Her big sister said. Akina sighed.

"It's going on one in the morning, Kane. I've been in labor thirteen hours." She sighed.

"Labor can last up to two days before doctors take the child." L said from his spot on the couch by the window, Yuuri asleep on his shoulder, Ren in his lap. Ginkai was in Sasuke's arms in a chair beside Mikoto. Oten was asleep in the other.

"Can't they start the labor now? I'm sleepy Mommy." Wataru complained, curling closer to his mother. Mikoto rubbed his back soothingly.

"The labor has already started, dear. Go ahead and sleep. Itachi, grab some blankets from the cabinet and give one to the little ones, then cover Oten with the other." Mikoto instructed.

"You should try to sleep too, Kina." Kane said. Kida nodded, gripping her shoulder. Akina nodded, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Soon she began to dream.

**-Akina's dream-**

Akina frowned as she looked around the room. She was in an old fashion house.

"Mommy, do I have to go this weekend?" A small voice asked. Looking down, she saw a little girl in her arms. The child was almost a carbon copy of herself.

"Unfortunately, baby girl, you do." Akina heard herself say. She was shocked by the overwhelming anger she felt in herself. Both looked up as a girl with red hair ran into the room.

'She's what I thought Ren would look like if I pro-created with Gaara.' Akina thought to herself.

"Daddy's here, Mommy. Ren and Yuki are glaring at him." The girl said. Akina felt herself sigh. Confused as to who her 'Daddy' was, if it wasn't Yuki, followed the girl outside.

"Mom!" She heard another female voice as she exited the house. Both Akina and her older version felt relief when they spotted Ren.

"Ren!" She called out happily, walking over to her.

"Grandma, Grandpa and Gaara are about to fight again." A small boy sighed. Akina repressed a gasp at his strong resemblance to Yuki, and assumed he was Ren's child.

"Dad's trying to convince Gaara to let Mikura stay with us, since she doesn't want to go with him. Mikura, come to your big sis so Mom can go and sort it out." Ren said, holding her hands out for the girl. The little girl, Mikura, nodded.

"Kay." She agreed, switching sets of arms. Akina walked over to the bickering men. Yuki and Gaara were both much older than in her time, and both looked furious. A red headed boy joined the red headed girl at Gaara's side, an overnight bag in his hands. A boy with black hair and eyes stood beside Yuki.

"Look, take your other three. The ones you wanted. Mikura wants to stay here with me." Yuki said.

"You're not her father." Gaara said stiffly. Yuki frowned. Before a fight could unfold, Akina felt time shifting.

She gasped as she was suddenly in a cold room.

"Thank god you're awake." She heard her mother say. Akina was surprised by her mother's unpregnant, and slightly worn out expression. In her mother's arms were two young children: a small boy who was either Ginkai or Wataru, and a pre-teen brunette who looked a lot like Hikari Inuzuka.

"Was I out long?" She heard herself ask, rubbing her cold hands together. She nearly gasped when L's voice came out of the boy.

"You were out for three hours. Mommy was worried about the baby." The boy actually was L, just about three or four…a major age difference. The girl really was Hikari though.

'One out of two, not bad. At least I can recognize them.' She thought to herself, slightly surprised by her pregnant state. By the feel of things, she was probably nine months along. Akina and the others froze as a door (from where it was placed, Akina guessed they were in a basement) was thrown open and Madara appeared. Her mother jumped up, shoving the younger two into Akina's arms.

"Please, take me instead." She begged. Akina frowned, but before anything could happen, she was pulled into reality.

**-end dream-**

"I love you Akina." Kida murmured warmly, kissing her cheek. Akina blinked awake. Her husband was back at her side, and her step-father was holding Wataru. Sasuke had picked up Ginkai, and Itachi had Yuuri. Kane and her mother were on her other side. Kida was holding Ren, Oten standing beside her.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused, half reaching for her baby girl. Yuki gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"The doctor said that you're almost fully dilated. We're kicking everyone out except for Mom and Kane." He said, taking her hand in his. She nodded, smiling slightly at their daughter…who would soon be a big sister.

"Kay. All of you should go out to the waiting room and rest. I'll have Yuki bring out the baby when he's born." She explained to her siblings and Minato. They all nodded.

"After we see him, I think I'll force everyone home." Minato said to her. Akina nodded.

"Good idea. All of you had better come back tomorrow. And bring my baby." She added sternly. It would be the first time since her birth that Akina would be away from Ren, and she was slightly unsettled by this bit of information. As if sensing her thoughts, Yuki squeezed her hand.

* * *

"Yukio?" Oten asked skeptically as he and Wataru leaned over the new baby. Yuki beamed, nodding. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Yuuri brushed a finger over the head of green hair. The baby looked exactly like his father, much to many of the siblings' annoyance.

"Are his eyes dark like Ren's?" Kida asked, looking over Yuki's shoulder. Said 14 month old was glaring at the new baby.

"Baby." She said, pouting. Minato chuckled, L in his arms.

"Akina gave birth to carbon copies of her husband. I hope I don't." L said, snuggling closer to his step-father. All of his siblings, both of his nephews, and his niece all stared at L, who ignored them. They all shared a look before deciding to pretend they never heard that.

"To answer your question, they are." Yuki said to his sister in law, before L could be questioned. When Yukio began to whine, Yuki planted a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"Bye bye, Princess. Be good for Auntie Kida." He said to his daughter. Ren glared at him as Kida picked her up. He felt her glare until he was back beside his wife…and felt the guilt eat him alive.

"She glared huh?" Akina asked. Yuki nodded.

"Her glares are hard to take, babe. I'll be glad when you can go home." He sighed. Akina nodded, leaning against him as they watched their newborn sleep.

"So will I." She murmured, brushing a finger over his cheek. Yuki laid a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes. Feeling her husband drifting off, Akina pulled the bassinette over to the bed.

"Good night, my handsome little guy. I love you, Yukio." She murmured, pushing back her dark hair as her husband pulled her close. Yawning, Akina finally allowed herself sleep.

Hopefully to normal dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Odd dream, huh? It was actually an excerpt from my Konohagakure Chronicles(which I haven't fully posted onto this site and never really plan to) and KIA(which is up and complete). Why this happened will be explained a long time from now, so keep it filed away in your minds and you'll understand later ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	24. Graduation May 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** The start of a new time period is made in this chapter.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

The end of the 2008-2009 school year was one that would change the world forever. From it came nearly all of the most influential leaders of this time.

The first was the graduation of the Uchiha heirs.

"It's sad to think I'll never be here again." Akina sighed sadly as she held Sasuke's hand tightly, Yukio in her other arm. He nodded, Ren in his other arm. The two were walking around school as the first half of the alphabet of the senior class practiced for their graduation ceremony…which was that evening. Hoping to avoid the hot, stuffy gym for as long as possible, Sasuke and Akina snuck out, using the excuse of stinky diapers. Yuki had glared as they left.

"We'll be back for the twins' and the boys' graduations." He reminded her. Akina glared, knowing very well that Sasuke knew what she meant.

"Soon we'll be moving to North Dakota. Are you nervous?" She asked, changing the subject. He nodded, frowning at the thought.

"Yeah. Mom never ruled the clan. Dad did. We have no example to go by." He murmured softly. She chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"We have each other though." She reminded him this time. He nodded, smiling at her as his eyes met hers.

"Yeah. That's what matters. You got that Ren? As long as you have your brother, it's okay." Sasuke said to his niece. Ren, 17 months, glanced at Yukio, 2 months, skeptically.

"I wish Riki was with us." Akina murmured sadly. Sasuke looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Akina…" He began. She frowned.

"What?" Akina asked. The look on his face was very odd. Sasuke sighed, pulling her into an empty classroom.

* * *

"And you didn't tell me!" She shrieked. Yukio jumped in his sleep. Gently rubbing his back and murmuring her apologies, she glared at her twin. Sasuke flinched at the look.

"Let me-" Sasuke began to say. He froze when Akina fell silent. A sense of dread swirled uncomfortably in his stomach. When she looked up, the pain in her eyes was almost unbearable.

"You…have been communicating with our brother…and neglected to tell me? Your fucking twin sister?" She asked. He flinched again at the hurt in her voice.

"Don't cry Akina." He said softly, pulling her into his arms. She shook her head.

"How can I not?! Our baby brother…our Riki…do you have any idea the hell I've been going through ever since he left? My heart…it broke Sasuke, and now you say you've been selfishly communicating with him. That's so unfair!" She whispered. Sasuke took the lashing silently, holding his sobbing sister, her son angled delicately between them. Ren, her daughter, watched mournfully.

Her Mommy crying was never a good thing. And for it to also have upset her Uncle Sasuke, it could not have been good.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly, heart clenching with every sob.

"I hate you right now." She growled, yet squeezed him tightly. He nodded, resting his chin on top of her head. Together, the twins mourned the loss of their darling little brother.

* * *

"My babies are graduating." Mikoto sighed. Akina smiled, hugging her mother.

"My Mommy, having a baby." She replied teasingly. Mikoto glared, due in less than three weeks.

"Not nice, Akina." She pouted. Her daughter giggled, dark eyes not revealing any hint that she had been sobbing hours before.

"Congratulations, Sasuke." L said as he and Yuuri appeared. Sasuke smiled, picking up his eight year old brother.

"Thanks." He replied, ruffling Yuuri's hair.

"So when are you moving? Mom said you were." Yuuri asked. L frowned.

"Why do you have to run our family from North Dakota?" He asked, annoyed.

"Come on L, don't whine!" Oten said as he walked over to them. L glared.

"No fighting boys." Minato said sternly. Wataru was on his back, observing the hugging and crying of the other families.

"I thought people were supposed to be happy." He grumbled, confused. His father chuckled, patting his knee.

"Happy tears, remember?" He asked. Wataru nodded, accepting that answer.

"My big sister is going to move away." Kida said sadly, hugging Akina. Kane nodded, squeezing her shoulder. Akina rolled her eyes.

"So did Kane." She pointed out. Kida pouted.

"Yeah, but she only moved half an hour away." She explained.

"You're moving about 10." Kane added. Akina sighed, looking down at her infant son.

"Yukio, tell you're aunties to stop whining." She said to the baby. He glanced up at her before yawning. The three chuckled.

"Dad!" They heard Ren protest loudly. The three sisters turned, rolling their eyes at Akina's husband. He had tried to set Ren down, and she refused.

"Yuki, don't torture my niece." Sasuke said shortly, glaring at his brother-in-law. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Take that stick out Sasuke." He said. Itachi intervened before a fight broke out.

"We should get going if we wish to catch out dinner reservations." Itachi said, Ginkai at his side. The family nodded, walking out of the gym.

* * *

"So Mom is having our sister next month, and then you're moving away a month later." Kida summarized as she painted Akina's toenails. Kane was straightening Kida's hair, and Akina was nursing Yukio. They did this once every two weeks; a little girl time while Yuki worked.

"Yup. Hear that, baby boy? We're moving out!" She explained.

"Move!" Ren chuckled happily from her spot on the balcony. She was outside with Wataru, looking at the different stars.

"So…has Dan popped the question yet?" Akina asked Kane, laying Yukio down on the bed so she could refasten her bra. Kane shook her head.

"Nope. He told me he wants me to get a steady job first." She said.

"Ugh, I hate being so young!" Kida groaned. At her sisters' stares, she sighed.

"Well, you both are in love and moving out. I'm jealous." She explained. Akina and Kane shared an amused look.

"Ki, don't worry. It'll be your turn soon. You're needed here though. To help Mom with the boys and our new sister." Kane said soothingly as she hugged her little sister. Akina nodded, squeezing her hands.

"Seriously. Soon, you'll get a boyfriend. A little birdie told me about a few males that have their eyes on you." She teased. Kida giggled.

"I love you both." She sighed happily. Kane kissed her cheek, nodding.

"As do I." She replied. Akina beamed.

"And of course, I love you too." She said. The three shared a look before bursting out laughing. Wataru rolled his eyes at the sound.

"Ren, we sure have a weird family." He said seriously. His niece giggled, brown eyes returning to the stars once more.

* * *

**A/N: **To the Northern Complex the twins shall go, its seems. A new start is now open to them ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	25. His daughter June 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Another new arrival appears in this chapter ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Mikoto Uzumaki, mother of 10(soon to be 11), yawn as she awoke from another restless night's sleep. Her three month old grandson had had his first full night's sleep, and her sister-in-law had returned home with her new niece.

"Mommy." A small boy grumbled beside her. Mikoto smiled, brushing back Wataru's dark hair. He shifted closer to her.

"Mikki?" Her husband asked softly from their bathroom. Looking up, she smiled at the love of her life.

"Good morning. Are you the only one up?" She asked, climbing out of bed. He shook his head, smiling down at her.

"No. I heard Yuuri out back with L. Akina got up and I heard her take Ren outside with them. Ginkai got up shortly after, and I think someone's making breakfast, and someone else is showering." He replied. Mikoto nodded.

"Okay. Are you done in there? I was going to shower." She explained. He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I was just brushing my hair. I have to go in to work in about an hour or two." He said. His wife nodded.

"Okay. I was going to take the boys and Kida to go and see little Izuna." Mikoto said as she went to get her clothes for the day. Minato nodded.

"Mom will probably be there too. She said she and Jericho are going over there too." The blond said, hair spraying his hair. Mikoto grinned.

She really enjoyed her mother-in-laws presence. It seemed today would be a good day.

* * *

"Bye kids. Be good while we're gone." Mikoto teased her older children. Kida giggled beside her. The three younger boys were in the backseat.

"We will Mom!" Oten whined. His mother nodded, chuckling.

"Bye!" Wataru called to his older brother, waving.

"So…did she get our hair color?" Yuuri asked his mother.

"Kida, get my phone and hand it to Yuuri so they can see what she looked like on her day of birth, please." Mikoto asked her daughter as they pulled out of the housing addition. Kida nodded, doing as she was told.

"She is quite a big baby." L commented. Wataru beamed, looking at the infant.

"I hope our sister comes out blond!" He exclaimed. Kida and Yuuri shared a horrified look.

"Well, with my track record of children with black hair and eyes, I highly doubt it sweetie." Mikoto said. Wataru pouted as L frowned.

"Mom, does her fast approaching due date mean that those boys are coming over?" He asked. Yuuri suppressed a groan when his mother nodded.

"Yes. We're picking them up after we visit your Aunt Rin." She explained, pulling onto the highway. Kida sighed, taking out her phone to inform her sibling that their step-brothers would soon be arriving.

* * *

"Mikki!" Rin exclaimed happily, rushing over to hug her sister-in-law. Mikoto chuckled, dropping Wataru's hand to return her zealous embrace.

"Where's the baby?" Wataru asked.

"Right here guys." Mahiru said from her spot on the couch, Rini beside her. Her daughter Saiyumi, 16 months, was playing with a set of blocks on the floor.

"Come in, come in." Rin insisted, guiding Mikoto over beside Mahiru. Kida sat down on the other couch, L joining her as Yuuri and Wataru went to inspect the infant.

"Here you go." Mahiru said, handing off her baby sister-in-law to Mikoto.

"What's her name again?" Yuuri asked. Rin chuckled.

"Izuna Kagarashi." Rini said before her mother got the chance to answer.

"Mom called to say that the boys will be here at three. Do you want Mahiru to go with you to get them?" Rin asked. Mikoto shook her head, smiling.

"No, it's okay. I can go and get them." She assured her. Rin and Mahiru shared a worried look. Mikoto was due in about four days. Walking all over an airport was not a smart idea. Seeing their apprehensive look, Mikoto smiled.

"Ladies, don't worry. Kida will be with me. It'll be fine!" She exclaimed. Both looked unconvinced, but let the subject be dropped.

* * *

"Now why in the world are airports so crowded?" Mikoto complained as she lead her three boys and Kida to the gate.

"Mom, you and Wataru should sit down here. I'll go wait for them. You need to get off your feet." Kida said, helping her mother over to a table. Mikoto nodded.

"Okay. I think their flight in unboarding now. Ryuuzaki, why don't you go with your sister?" Mikoto asked. L nodded, taking Kida's hand.

"Let's go meet them, shall we?" She asked her younger brother. He nodded.

"Baby Ki!" Naruto exclaimed loudly about twenty minutes later. Kida giggled as she and L were pulled into his tight embrace.

"Hey Naruto." She greeted her step-brother.

"Mom is tired. Let us return home now." L said, wiggling out of his arms and walking over to the twins. Naruto nodded.

"I agree. I want to see Akina's children in person." Yuki Uzumaki said, offering L his hand. The boy took it, leading the eldest Uzumaki brother to his pregnant mother.

"How is Tohru?" Kida asked Kyo. He shrugged, ruffling her hair.

"She's doing great. She's working with Yuki to make our transition back to the states as smooth as possible. We're moving back around next February." He explained. Kida smiled.

"Sweet!" She said.

"Boys. It's so nice to see you. Naruto dear, will you help me up?" Mikoto asked her youngest step-son. Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing, Aunt Mikoto. Is that Wataru? He's gotten so big!" Naruto exclaimed as he helped her up. Yuki hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Pregnant. Your sister needs to hurry it up. Her nephews keep growing older and older." Mikoto sighed. Yuki nodded, gripping her shoulder.

"Hey Mom, can we get a cookie before we leave?" L asked, looking longingly at the cookie shop. Mikoto chuckled, nodding.

"Okay-ahh!" She gasped, hunching over.

"Mom!" Her children cried.

"Aunt Mikoto!" Her step-sons echoed.

"Don-don't panic. I think it was a contraction. Ryuuzaki, Mommy will bake you cookies later. I think your sister wants to be born. Kida, call home. Yuki, call your father." She instructed them as Naruto and Kyo held her up. _When I said hurry it up, I didn't mean this second._ She added silently to the infant.

"Okay. L, take Wataru's hand. Yuuri, Yuki, you guys and myself will grab the luggage. We're all going back to the car now." Kida instructed as she dialed the house. Yuki nodded, calling Minato as the group headed out of the airport.

* * *

"Welcome back to the states!" Oten greeted Naruto as he and Sasuke appeared, Ginkai in-between them. Akina followed behind them 15 minutes later, Yukio, 3 months, in her arms. Yuki was at her side, holding Ren, 18 months. Kane was directly behind them with Itachi.

"Yuki! Kyo!" Kane greeted them happily. Hugging them both, she smiled.

"Hey Kane." Kyo said.

"Is your mother okay?" Minato asked as he ran into the room.

"She's in the back." Kida explained, Wataru in her arms. Minato nodded, racing down the hall.

"Let's sit down." Itachi suggested. The others nodded, all sitting down. Wataru and the babies all went to the toys.

"Now we wait." The only green haired male in the room said ominously. His wife chuckled as Kida curled up against Itachi, and L against Sasuke.

* * *

"She's here?" Yuuri asked nervously. L froze beside Sasuke.

"Can we go see her?" Wataru asked, leaning towards his step-father from Kane's arms. Minato nodded.

"Yes. You all can go in and see them, then go home and come back tomorrow in groups of four or five." He explained.

"Let's go." Kida said, gripping Itachi's hand. Akina and Sasuke, leading the group, followed Minato down the hall. Inside of a room was Mikoto cooing to a pink bundle.

"Mommy!" Wataru exclaimed, climbing from Kane's arms and running to her bedside. Mikoto chuckled, opening her free arm to him.

"How are you, my little guy?" She asked. He looked curiously into the bundle as her other children surrounded her. L climbed onto the bed too.

"Yukio." Ren pouted, staring between her brother and the new baby. Her father shook his head.

"Nope, Princess Lily. That's your new Aunt." He explained. Akina smiled down at her mother.

"What's her name?" Kida asked, peering over Wataru's shoulder. Mikoto smiled.

"Hitomi. Hitomi Uzumaki." She said, pulling back the blanket to reveal a head of dark, black curls (something all of her older sisters and Oten had) and equally dark black eyes.

"Look at that…she's an Uchiha baby." Kyo muttered softly, amazed. Mikoto chuckled as Wataru poked her cheek.

"She looks just like us Mom." L said in awe, also physically examining his new baby sister.

"Well, at least she'll fit in at school." Oten shrugged.

"Aw, I was hoping she'd turn out blond." Naruto pouted, sighing dramatically. Ren giggled at his childish antics.

"Guys, we had better go. Aunt Mikoto and Hitomi need rest." Yuki said softly from beside his twin brother. Kane nodded.

"Agreed. Kiss them goodbye and we'll go home and fight over a visiting schedule." Kane said, stepping forward to pick up Wataru.

"Bye bye Grama!" Ren said, waving to her grandmother. Mikoto smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Bye, my darling. And you two boys…behave!" She said sternly to Wataru and L. Her children chuckled.

Later that night, Minato stood beside the window, holding Hitomi. His spouse slept behind him.

"My only little girl." Minato murmured in awe. Looking up at the sky, he smiled.

"Looks like you really were the only woman to give me a set of boys, weren't you Kuni?" He asked his deceased spouse softly. As if in response, the stars twinkled pleasantly.

* * *

**A/N:** And so Hitomi Uzumaki, my beloved baby sister, is born. What an impact she makes in this world.

- Kida-Asumi


	26. Troubles of the Twins July 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** The move is happening! And a surprise this chapter ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Do you both understand what this means?" Lin asked her grandchildren seriously. Beside her stood her father, Kosuke. Both nodded.

"Of course, Grandma." Akina replied. Lin smiled, handing them the papers.

"Fantastic. Sign away." She said. The twins complied.

"I now pronounce you Co-Heads of the Uchiha family and Corporation." Kosuke said warmly, clapping both on their shoulders. Akina smiled, standing up and hugging her grandmother as the media began to take pictures.

"Now all you have to do is move into the complex." Lin said cheerfully. The twins shared a look. This move would most certainly be an adventure.

* * *

"That's the last of it." Yuki announced proudly. His two children clapped from beside the Uchiha Family Oak.

"Yay Daddy!" Ren clapped, jumping up and down in excitement. Her four month old brother Yukio beamed, sitting up. Month old Hitomi glanced up from her position on her belly beside her niece and nephew.

"Good job men." Oten said seriously. Kane rolled her eyes as she walked over to them, Dan at her side.

"Bravo everyone. Take care of my man while we females go in and make supper." Kane said, kissing Dan's cheek. Her mother nodded as she and Akina went to retrieve their daughters.

"Food, Mommy?" Ren asked. Akina nodded.

"Yup. You and Hitomi can lick the batters." She promised. Kida chuckled as she followed her mother and sisters.

"And that leaves you with us little man." Yuki said, picking up his son.

"Let's play football guys!" Oten exclaimed, producing a football from nowhere. His male family members nodded, sharing grins.

* * *

"Look at how well he gets along with them." Kane sighed dreamily. Her mother chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"He does. Any man that can put up with them is a keeper." Mikoto said warmly.

"I wish we could say that about Yuki…but he is one of them." Akina sighed, placing a finger full of cake batter into Hitomi's mouth.

"I want a man as nice as Dan." Kida sighed longingly. Akina chuckled. Squeezing her sister's shoulders, she smiled.

"One day, Kida, you will find the perfect man for you. Just you wait." Akina promised. Kida smiled, squeezing her sister's hand.

"Thanks Kina." She said. Akina nodded, dropping her hand and returning to their cooking session.

* * *

"Alone at last." Akina sighed. Sasuke chuckled, closing his laptop. When his phone rang, both jumped.

"Probably another person calling to congratulate us." He said with a roll of his eyes, answering it.

"Hello?" He asked. Akina's eyes widened when she noticed his complexion drop a few shades.

"Suke."

"Riki?" She asked, running to his side.

"Kina?" Riki asked, surprised. She bit back a sob as she pressed her ear beside the phone.

"How are you?" She asked warmly. He chuckled.

"I'm fine. Congrats on both babies. Happy birthday to you both. I heard you moved away." Riki said, sitting back against his couch. Akina smiled.

"We're on the compound. Come see us if you ever need anything." Sasuke encouraged. Riki chuckled.

"Of course. So…I might come home soon." He said. The twins shared an astonished look.

"Really? Oh Riki, that's wonderful." Akina said warmly. Her brother smiled slightly.

"It won't be for a while. There some…stuff I have to take care of. About a year or so, I assume." Riki explained. Akina frowned.

"Did things not work out?" She asked, ignoring Sasuke questioning glance.

"He's not why I left, Kina. I left cause…well, I'll tell you later." Riki sighed. Sasuke frowned.

"So you didn't run away with Guy? Instead of coming out?" He asked.

"No. Well, that's part of it. Look, I'm in contact with Katze. If he calls one of you, I'll be dead within 48 hours." Riki said. Akina gasped.

"What?!" Both twins exclaimed. Yukio, who was sleeping by the fire, jumped in his sleep. They heard Riki sigh.

"It's too complicated to explain now. Look, just…no matter what happens, know that I love you two, and our family very much…and I'm so sorry." Riki said. Both twins stared at the phone, stunned.

"Sasuke…" Akina whispered, horrified. He put down his phone, and pulled her into a hug.

"We need to find him." He said softly. She nodded, fear in her eyes. Fear for their younger brother's life.

"I'll begin searching tomorrow." She said.

"Searching for what?" Both jumped as Yuki appeared.

"A new TV." The twins said together. Yuki beamed.

"Sweet!" He said. As he began to ramble about TVs, his wife and Sasuke shared another worried look.

God help them.

* * *

**A/N:** After that less-than-cheerful phone call, some serious concerns are now present. I wonder what will happen next...

- Kida-Asumi


	27. Sisterly Bonding August 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Time for some sister bonding time!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Uwa!" Hitomi cooed up to Kane, who chuckled.

"Shh, baby sister. Time for bed." She said to the two month old.

"Say no way Kane!" Kida said, Yukio (5 months) in her arms. Akina chuckled beside them, Ren playing with blocks on the floor.

"Kida, you and your random rhymes." She murmured warmly, amusement in her eyes. Kida stuck her tongue at her.

"Meanie!" Kida whined, her nephew laughing at her childish tone.

The sisters were currently at Kane's for a sleepover…AKA, Kane had been babysitting Hitomi, Akina had gotten into a fight with Yuki's mother, and Kida was hanging out.

"Seriously, Hitomi needs her rest. Do you want to lay down your two?" Kane asked. Akina nodded, scooping up her daughter.

"Yup. Come, my baby. Bed time." She sang softly. Ren pouted.

"No! Stay up!" She protested, brown eyes narrowing in the 'Uchiha glare.' Akina chuckled, lightly tapping her bottom as she followed Kane to her extra bedroom, where they had two playpens and Hitomi's bassinet.

"Down with the baby." Kida cooed, laying down Yukio. He giggled, sticking his fist in his mouth.

"I remember when Yuuri did that." Akina said as she laid Ren down in the other playpen.

"Well I remember when you both looked like our baby sister." Kane teased, smiling down at Hitomi.

"She's so cute!" Kida said, joining her as they looked at Hitomi.

"I agree. She's so precious." Akina said, walking up to Kane's other side.

"I bet she'll be a brat." Kane predicted. Once the baby's breathing evened out, she led her sisters out of the room.

"Almost as bratty as Ki." Akina agreed, wrapping an arm around her little sister. Kida glared.

"Shut up Kina. Besides, it's your fault 'Tachi had to move." Kida pouted. Kane sighed, ruffling her hair.

"Oh baby sister…he'll be back." Kane promised. At Kida's skeptical look, Akina rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I love the idea of both of my older brothers being around when I have sex with my husband." She muttered. Kane burst into laughter, Kida cracking a smile.

* * *

"Kiba asked me out." Kida groaned as she lay on the couch 15 minutes later.

"Why aren't you thrilled? He's hot." Kane said dreamily, putting down her book.

"Quit salivating…and he's as old as Sasuke and I." Akina rolled her eyes from her spot on the floor where she was repacking her diaper bag. Kida shrugged.

"I don't know…it's just, I like someone else, though he's way older than me, and Popo-"

"Popo? That mute kid that used to follow you around?" Kane asked. Kida glared.

"He's my bestest guy buddy ever, so hush." She ordered.

"Well!" Kane huffed, amusement in her eyes. "You never said how you met him, Ki." She added. Kida's eyes widened.

"Really? Well, remember that time Wataru was hospitalized for a fever, and Riki and I were hanging out at Katze's place?" She asked. Kane nodded. "When we arrived at the hospital, I saw him sitting there, all lonesome like. So I…Kina? What's - oh god, why the tears?" Kida asked, horrified as her big sister broke into sobs.

"Kina?" Kane echoed, quickly sitting down beside her. Both sisters took Akina's hands.

"Sorry, it-it's just…Riki…"Akina sighed, leaning against Kida as Kane wiped her tears. Kane frowned as Kida sighed sympathetically.

What a strong reaction to Riki's name.

* * *

"Kane?" Akina whispered softly to her sister. The three were in Kane's bed. Kane sat up slightly.

"Yeah?" She replied back, both glancing behind Akina to make sure Kida was still asleep. Akina hesitated, before sighing.

"I don't really follow your and Itachi's talks about gangs, but…is there any chance that Riki could be in real danger?" She finally asked. Kane frowned.

"Well, you are the co-head of the family now. I'll be honest. With the way things are looking, I'll be extremely surprised if he lives until your next birthday." She said. Akina nodded, already having guessed that answer.

"Thank you for your honesty, sis." She said sadly. Kane squeezed her hand, eyes dark with concern.

"Kina? Why the question?" She asked. Akina shrugged.

"Just…you'll see." The co-head of their clan sighed. Sensing this to be the end of their conversation, Kane fell silent.

Something was up, and she would be sure to find out.

* * *

**A/N: **Now Kane is suspicious. What could this mean for Riki?

- Kida-Asumi


	28. Elementary School September 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** The start of a new school year is once again upon this family.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

As the car pulled up to the school, the Uchiha children watched the children enter the building. They climbed out of the car, and then began to walk towards the school.

"School's back in session." L said softly, Wataru's hand in his tightly. Roger, a male nanny Mikoto had hired to look after L and Hitomi while she was busy with Minato's retirement plans, sighed as Hitomi began to whine softly.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Roger. Bye L, Wataru, Hitomi." Yuuri said, handing Wataru his book bag before racing off to class. The foursome watch the 10 year old run off, mildly surprised at his enthusiasm.

"Well, shall we head off?" Roger asked, ignoring Hitomi's whines. Both of the boys nodded, heading for the kindergarten area.

"I'm sad that Ginkai won't be here." Wataru sighed. L shrugged.

"It's better that he's away. He needs time to bond with his father." He said stiffly. Wataru glared.

"But I'm his - Miss Shizune!" Wataru exclaimed, beaming at his teacher. The woman smiled as Wataru ran to her. Her dark eyes softened when she spotted L.

Shizune taught both the preschool and the kindergarten. One she taught in the morning, the other in the afternoon. The two alternated every other year.

"Hello sweetie. Is this Mr. Roger your mother was taking about? And look at our little First Daughter!" Shizune exclaimed, cooing over Hitomi. Wataru rolled his eyes.

"Bye L." He said, walking into the classroom.

"Madame, I shall return this afternoon to pick up Wataru." Roger said, bowling slightly. Shizune giggled.

"Very well. Have fun you two!" She called happily. L rolled his eyes as he and Roger exited the elementary school.

"Yeah, tons of fun." L murmured quietly, sending Roger and Hitomi a skeptical glance.

* * *

"Are…are you absolutely sure?" Kane asked her brother via a video conference. Her Uncle Obito and friend Tenten both stiffened with surprise. Slowly, Itachi nodded.

"Yes. Kiyomi is whom we're after…and Bison has contacted her." Itachi assured them. Kane sighed.

"Well, what do we do? Arrest Riki too?" Kane growled softly.

"Kiyomi will probably try to kill him before we get the chance, Kane." Tenten said softly, looking down at her hands. Kane gasped, turning around sharply to face her.

"Liar." She hissed. Tenten flinched.

"Kane, it's true honey. They probably will try and eliminate the threat. As soon as Riki knows what they're doing, he'll rebel in a true Riki fashion. He will probably not give them any other option." Obito reasoned.

"Who's to say Riki isn't in on it?" Kane asked darkly.

"Kane." Itachi's suddenly cool voice came out as clearly as if he was in the room. She flinched. "If our brother is anything at all, he is loyal to this family. He knows the Red Tigers have been after us for years. A wild child, he is. A crook, he is not." Itachi said firmly. Kane nodded, her face flushing with flame.

"He abandoned us Itachi. What the hell else am I supposed to think?" She asked dully, collapsing into a chair. Itachi's expression softened. Obito gently squeezed her shoulders.

Tenten Nara, fifth child of six, watched the private family moment in slight awe. Nearly three years had passed since Riki disappeared, yet his family still grieved him. It was quite touching.

"You are supposed to think we raised him right. And that he will return when the time is right. I must go now, lest Ren, Sasuke, or Akina will come and find me. I'll call you later Kane." Itachi said, his dark eyes watching her nod.

"Kay. You do that." She said. Itachi sighed as he turned off his computer, mind still reeling from their discussion. Outside of his door, Sasuke stood, horrified by what he just over heard.

* * *

"Yuuri!" Wataru exclaimed happily as he ran towards his older brother. Yuuri flinched, just getting ready to ask a girl out. Well, there went that idea.

"What?" He almost groaned. Wataru beamed, taking his hand. To the elder's mortification, Wataru began to skip, leading them towards the lunch lines.

"We're eating together, right?" Wataru asked. Yuuri sighed, deciding it would be fine for a few days.

"Fine, only until you get friends, okay?" He asked. Wataru nodded.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed. Rolling his eyes, Yuuri lead his youngest brother to the line's end.

"So your first day went okay?" Mikoto asked, feeding Hitomi her bottle. Wataru nodded, his papers, along with the twins' and Yuuri's, all across the dining room table. Each child had given her their set, and then pranced off. L remained, helping her organize a shopping list.

"Yup! Yuuri and I ate lunch together." Wataru giggled, coloring in his coloring book.

"Gugh." Hitomi grumbled around her bottle. Mikoto chuckled, taking the bottle away so she could be burped.

"That's good. And how were you and Hitomi with Mr. Roger?" She asked L. Without looking up from his growing list, L shrugged.

"It went fine. Hitomi whined for about an hour after you left, and then settled." He explained.

"Told you she would." Minato said smugly, entering the dining room.

"Daddy!" Wataru exclaimed, running over to hug him. The blond smiled, picking up the five year old.

"Hey bud. So L, Watari says he'll be checking in with you again around Wataru's birthday." Minato said, sitting down where Wataru was sitting. L nodded.

"Very well. Here is your list, Mom." L said, laying down the piece of paper in front of her. Mikoto nodded, eyeing the list wearily.

"Thank you, sweetie. Why don't you and Wataru go out back to play in the last few hours before dinner time?" She suggested. L nodded, leading Wataru out of the room. Mikoto smiled as her husband walked over to her.

"Thanks for the help, Mikki." He said, leaning down to kiss her. She giggled, looking down to Hitomi.

"Why don't you finish feeding her, while I fix said dinner? I'll grab Ki from her room, and she can help me. Then, you two can go out back, and monitor the boys." She said. He nodded, cradling his infant.

"No prob. Come on, my baby, let's go watch your brothers." He said, picking up the bottle. Mikoto watched him leave, then after glaring at her impending shopping list of doom, went up to retrieve her daughter.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kida and Mikoto worked side-by-side as they fixed supper. The sounds of the boys playing football and Minato and L talking politics, drifted in through the window.

"Ki, I have some news that will make you happy." Mikoto said softly. Kida stared, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?" She asked. Mikoto inwardly frowned at the sad tone in her voice. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Mikoto smiled.

"Kane will be staying with us over her fall break next month." She said.

"Great." Kida sighed, focusing intently on stirring the pasta. Mikoto sighed.

"I know it's hard, having nearly all of your older siblings gone, but honey they had to leave sometime. Akina and Itachi had kids-"

"But Itachi could have stayed! Why did he have to leave too? First Riki, then Kane, then the twins, and now Tachi!" She exclaimed, tears brimming in her eyes. Mikoto sighed again, pulling her into a hug.

"I know it's tough, baby girl. I know. Especially with how close you were with Itachi. But it was time." She said soothingly. Kida nodded, tightening her grip on her mother.

"I know. Doesn't make it hurt any less." Kida sighed. Mikoto nodded.

"Agreed. Now wipe your tears, and let's fix our men supper." The older woman said cheerfully. Kida giggled weakly. It wasn't until later that night Kida got the first glimpse of the joy of being the oldest sister in the house.

"Kida?" L whispered. Kida bolted awake, eyes wide. Looking around her room, she froze at the sight of L. A moment later, the sound of thunder and flash of lightening lit up her bedroom.

"L?" She questioned. Seeing his shaking frame, she silently lifted her blank, much like how Itachi had for her. L quickly climbed into the covers, curling up close to her.

"I…had a bad dream." He said softly. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"It's okay. I'm here." She replied. He nodded.

"Love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said, warmth filling her chest. Despite his obvious terror, Kida couldn't help but be giddy by this reminder that she wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for sibling snuggles during storms ;) A big thing happens next chapter, so brace yourselves ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	29. Halloween October 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Brace yourselves, everyone. This is one of the big, important plot twists in Book 1 ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

The Uchiha family was gathered in front of Minato's house, dressed in warm clothing or Halloween costumes.

"All hallows eve…and L-y's birthday…" Yuki said in his best 'spooky' voice.

"Daddy!" Ren, 22 months, giggled, her princess Jasmine dress swaying as she jumped up and down. Yukio, 7 months, was going as Aladdin.

"Yuki, act your age." Akina griped, Yukio in her arms. He pouted.

"But baby -" He protested.

"We're here for a week, so let's try to act your age. So Mom, how are we splitting this up?" Akina asked, turning to her mother and step-father. The two shared a look before Minato answered.

"Well, we figured that you, your kids, your spouse, and Sasuke could all go together. Itachi, the twins, and Ginkai would all go together. Kane and Dan will take Yuuri and L, while your mother and I take your baby sister and Wataru." He explained.

"Sweet, we got L." Kane said smugly as she and Dan exited the house.

"Thank you for allowing me into this family moment." Dan said politely. Minato pulled his wife closer as Itachi did the same to Kida. The sudden tension between the three went unnoticed by all the others, except L. Mikoto shrugged, shifting 4 month old Hitomi.

"No problem sweetie. You're like one of my own. Now everyone, let's head out." She replied. The four groups went their separate ways.

* * *

"Kane…this coming Friday, I want to tell them." Dan said softly as Yuuri and L ran towards a house for candy. Yuuri was King Arthur, and L was Merlin. The eldest Uchiha daughter gasped.

"Really? I can't wait!" She exclaimed happily, leaning into his arms.

"Look at the haul Ryuuzaki got this time!" Yuuri exclaimed as they ran back. The two adults chuckled, walking onwards.

"Good job Ryuuzaki." Kane praised her little brother as he shoved a handful of candy into his mouth.

A few houses down ended their peaceful night.

"Dan…" Kane murmured uneasily. Dan tightened his grip on her, frowning.

"I know. I sense them too." He said. If these people are who he thinks they are…he's in trouble.

"Should we split up?" She asked, fear in her black eyes. He nodded, his blue hair swaying with the motion.

"Yes. You take Yuuri, I'll take L. We need to find your parents or Itachi." Dan said. Kane stopped, facing him.

"I love you, so be careful, okay?" She asked, gripping his sides. He nodded, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too." He said. She sighed, pulling away reluctantly.

"Yuuri, we need to go and find Mom or Itachi." She called out. Yuuri shared a look with L. Both boys shrugged, splitting up. Taking his hand, Kane and Yuuri raced off, Yuuri's bag of candy swaying in the wind. Dan picked up L, and they sprinted off.

"Someone was chasing after us?" Yuuri asked as they passed another house. Kane nodded, pressing the button inside of her bracelet that alerted the secret service to the danger.

"I'm not sure who they are, but we're stronger in numbers." Kane murmured. Yuuri nodded.

"Is that Oten?" Yuuri asked. Before Kane could answer, an explosion came from behind them. "L!" Yuuri screamed out in horror, forgetting his alias. Both whirled around to look behind them.

"Yuuri?" They heard Oten hollering. As he, Kida, Itachi, and Ginkai reached them, Kane spotted a burning building.

* * *

"Dan…who is following us?" L asked. Dan sighed, cutting into an abandoned house. Sitting L down, he looked out the window. Time seemed to drag as Dan monitored the outside world for 10 minutes. Eventually, he broke the silence.

"Go into the kitchen and hide L." Dan ordered. L nodded, following his directions.

Once in the kitchen, his intelligent mind began to put the pieces together. Why Dan's smiles had always bothered him. Why his brother and father were always weary around him. Why he and Minato were never alone.

_Oh God_. L thought, horrified.

"Dan? Can I come out now?" L asked, placing his bag of candy by the window. When he got no reply, he frowned.

"Dan?" He called, entering the living room. His eyes widened in horror when he spotted a low-grade bomb. It read 2 min. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Ahh!" L screamed in terror, running back into the kitchen. Quickly, he got the window opened. He then threw his candy bag out, and jumped through himself.

The bomb went off.

* * *

"L!" Kida screamed she and Yuuri running towards the house. Kane and Itachi watched them run off, minds racing. When gunshots rang out to the south of them, Itachi shoved Ginkai into Oten's arms, and they ran into that direction, pulling out their own guns.

When they got to the end of the street, both froze in fear when they spotted the secret service, headed by Haku Nara, standing in front of Minato and Hitomi. They spotted their mother and Wataru shoved behind a nearby car.

On the ground were two men. A man with dark, black hair, another with blue…familiar blue. Before she could bolt forward, Itachi caught Kane in his arms.

* * *

"What the hell?" Yuki asked as he, his wife, and brother-in-law all ducked the explosion.

"Mommy!" Ren screamed in terror, Yukio echoing her cries.

"Yuki, stay with the kids." Akina ordered, handing him their infant son. Ren was clinging to his pant leg, her brown eyes wide with terror. Kissing him briefly, Akina followed after Sasuke. Their goal was the burning building in front of them.

"L!" They heard Kida scream, making their blood run cold. It had been almost six years since the last attempt on any of their lives. Hopefully it wasn't starting up again.

"Kida, don't go in there!" Sasuke hollered, pulling her away from the building.

"L is in there!" Yuuri cried out, clinging to Akina. She felt her heart stop. If L was in there…

"Sasuke!" They heard a small voice cry out from behind the house. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh, sharing a look with his sister.

"L!" The four cried, racing around the back of the house. L was crouched on the ground, hunched over. Yuuri and Kida reached him first, both crouching on either side of him. His dark eyes were wide, his skin almost ghostly white, even in the dark of the night.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked, picking him up. L shook his head, clinging to his big brother. Words could no describe how relieved he was to be in Sasuke's arms.

"Candy." He said, resting against Sasuke's shoulder as Akina checked him for injuries anyway. Kida knelt down, picking up the bag.

"Kida's getting it. We're going to go now, okay?" Akina asked, brushing back his dark hair. He shook his head.

"Dan's gone. I don't know where he went." L whispered. Sasuke and Akina shared another look, unease in this one. Pushing back the fear, they lead their siblings around the burning house. In the distance, they heard the wails of sirens.

"We'll find him." Kida promised, following after the older twins. Yuki had joined Oten and Ginkai.

"Something happened with Mom and Uncle Minato." Oten said softly, eyes transfixed on something down the street. As she scooped up Ren, Akina shared a terrified look with her twin brother.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, taking Kida's hand. Yuki wrapped an arm around Akina, and Yuuri took Ginkai's free hand. The group cautiously made their way to the growing mass of people.

"Dan!" They heard Kane scream in agony.

"Oh God." Kida whispered, turning to bury her face in Sasuke's side. Sasuke frowned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The group moved closer to Kane and Itachi.

"Minato!" Mikoto echoed, standing up from behind a car.

"Come over here, Wataru." Akina insisted when she spotted her baby brother, offer him her free hand.

"Go dear." Mikoto ordered, running towards her husband and infant daughter. Wataru raced over to his siblings, wrapping his arms around Akina's waist.

"We're alright Mikki. Oten, come and take Hitomi. You kids need to stay where you are." Minato ordered, his blue eyes narrowed. His siblings watching, Oten did as he was told.

"Let's sit down." Yuuri suggested. Sasuke nodded, sinking to the ground. L began to shake in his lap as he noticed Dan.

"A medic please." Itachi requested, having noticed L's shaken state when they came into view. A young woman approached them, looking over L and taken his vitals.

"Dan…" Kane moaned in agony. Itachi pulled her closer, rubbing her back. Wrapping an arm around Yuuri, Oten yawned.

The group watched mournfully as the press appeared.

* * *

"Mikki!" Obito exclaimed when his sister entered her house, Hitomi sleeping on her shoulder.

"Oh Obito." Mikoto sighed, relived. Her children slowly piled in behind her. Minato was currently at one of many Secret Service outhouses. He would be there until they felt it safe to release him.

"It's all over the news. What the hell happened? Mom is hysterical, and Aunt Lin has-"

"Kids, please go upstairs and to bed. Akina, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kane, return once you have helped the younger children. Here, Kida, take Hitomi." Mikoto cut off her brother. All of her children and grandchildren had been through a traumatic experience tonight. They needed rest, not her brother's overzealous concern. The group nodded. Akina and Yuki lead them upstairs.

"Bedtime?" Ren yawned from his arms. Yuki nodded, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

"Yup. Sit with your brother while Mom and I get out your pajamas." He said, sitting her down on the bed. They were staying with Kida because of a recent leak in their old bedroom.

Yukio yawned beside his sister, his eyes fluttering shut. Akina began to go through their bags as Yuki set up the playpen.

Once they were in bed, Akina hugged her husband. Yuki returned her embrace as they watched their children sleep.

"…the first time I had an assassination attempt on my life, I was eight months old. I sincerely hope they won't happen to our children." She mumbled, burying her face in his chest. Yuki shook his head, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It won't babe. We won't allow it." He assured her. She nodded.

* * *

"I don't wanna go to bed." Wataru whined as Sasuke got out his pajamas. L was already changed, and sitting in bed. Yuuri exited his bathroom and joined him.

"Too bad. You need your sleep." Sasuke replied, helping him into said pajamas. Itachi entered the room, a dressed Ginkai in his arms.

"I think it best that he be around you guys tonight." Itachi explained when his brothers stared at him. L nodded.

"Yes. We all need to be as close to one another as possible." He agreed, snuggling up to Yuuri.

"Fine." Wataru pouted, climbing into his own bed. Ginkai joined him.

"Good night Dad." Ginkai said around a yawn. Itachi pulled up the covers and ruffled his hair.

"I will see you in the morning." He said softly.

* * *

"She could have been killed." Kida whispered as she cradled Hitomi to her chest.

"But she wasn't." Oten said firmly. Kida nodded, leaning against her twin brother.

"You two need to get to bed." A voice said behind them. The twins turned to find Akina and Sasuke.

"We were watching Hitomi." Kida explained, laying down their baby sister. Akina nodded, walking forward and hugging her.

"I agree with the need to watch our sister…it's just, she's the wrong sister. Let's go find Kane." She insisted. Kida nodded, pulling out of her embrace. Looking at the door, she noticed her brothers had already left.

Finding Kane was not difficult. They found her in their mother's bedroom, curled up in bed. Silently, both crawled in on either side of her. Only then, in the comfort of her sisters' embraces, she allowed the sobs to verbalize once more.

* * *

Minato Uzumaki yawned as he entered his house. After dropping his coat and shoes into the hall closet, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Walking in, he smiled softly.

In the middle of his bed, Kane and L were curled up together. Akina had her arms wrapped around Kane, and Kida had her's wrapped around L. Mikoto was on Akina's other side, and Itachi was on Kida's. Chuckling, he quietly closed the door and went to sleep in Kida's bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Questions? Many of you probably have them. Yes, I left this vague for many reasons. This is something that will stay with this family for years. In fact, it will not really begin to be dealt with until almost two decades from now.

- Kida-Asumi


	30. Katze November 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter: **An old friend enters the picture.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mikoto asked her daughters warily. Kida nodded from her spot beside Hitomi's playpen. The 5 month old smiled up at her mother, cooing softly.

"We're sure Mom. You guys need a break. Besides, I'm here." Kane assured her mother, patting her shoulder. Mikoto frowned.

"Are you sure you can handle this, darling? It's been two weeks…" She reminded her gently, concerned about her mental state. Kane nodded, looking at her feet.

"I-I know. But you and Uncle Minato need to get away. With the holidays fast approaching, now is the time." She insisted. She needed this.

"Seriously, go. It's only a weekend." Kida said. Mikoto chuckled, nodding. Her girls were nearly as persistent and stubborn as she was.

"Okay." She finally agreed.

* * *

"I love you, my baby boys." Mikoto said, kissing L and Wataru. Both rolled their eyes, quickly pulling back. Minato was hugging Hitomi goodbye.

"Now go on, you crazy kids." Oten chuckled, accepting Hitomi when she was passed to him. Mikoto smiled.

"Tonight, Kane, would you tell the kids about our Phantomhive parentage?" Mikoto requested. Kane nodded.

"Sure. I love that story." She sighed happily.

"Bye Mom and Dad." Yuuri waved as Minato led their mother away.

"We have the house to ourselves." L mumbled softly. Wataru beamed.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed.

"You guys have not changed a bit." A friendly voice said behind them. Kane, Oten, and Kida froze as Yuuri's eyes widened.

"Who's that guy, Kane?" Wataru asked, looking at the approaching red head warily. Kida beamed, running forward.

"Katze!" She giggled happily, throwing her arms around his waist. He chuckled, patting the top of her black-hair covered head.

"'Sup baby Ki?" He asked, yellow eyes flashing warmly. Kane took L's hand, and then she and Oten walked over to join them, Yuuri and Wataru behind.

"Katze. Would you like to come inside?" Kane offered. Katze shook his head.

"No. Actually, after I finish saying hello to the kids, could we go for a walk?" He asked. Kane nodded, eyes softening. She could guess why he was here.

"Okay. Well, believe it or not, Katze, this little guy is Wataru." She chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Yellow eyes widened.

"Seriously? Wow. The last time I saw you, dude, you were potty training." He chuckled. Wataru pouted, not appreciating the reference to that time in his life. It was just plain embarrassing.

"This is Katze, an old friend of Riki's." Kida explained to L and Wataru when she noticed their confusion.

"This is our new baby sister." Oten spoke up, signaling down to the infant in his arms. Katze nodded, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Yup, I knew about her. Yuuri, L, you guys have gotten big too." He added to the young boys. Yuuri smiled, nodding.

"Well, kids, go inside for a bit. I'm going out with Katze." Kane said, passing Wataru over to Yuuri. Her twins siblings nodded, leading the kids inside.

"So…you're here about Dan's death?" She guessed as they headed down the long driveway. He shrugged.

"Sorta. I also came to inform you of Kiyomi and the Red Tigers." He explained. She frowned, turning to him.

"We know about her. Do you have something new?" She asked, curious as to why he was bringing her up. He nodded.

"My sources say that around the New Year she will make her move…and it will be big and nationwide." Katze promised, eyes troubled. Kane nodded, biting her lip as her mind whirled at the possibilities.

Katze was a powerful information broker. He had his hand in most of the underground black markets too. That was how he, Kane, and Riki had met.

"Damn. You be safe, okay?" Kane asked, squeezing his shoulder. Katze nodded, pulling her into a hug.

"You too. I'm so sorry for your loss." He whispered. They stood there, in one another's arms for a long while.

* * *

"So what is our Phantomhive parentage?" Yuuri asked, recalling his mother's earlier statement. Kane chuckled as she and her younger siblings curled up on the living room floor, Hitomi laying on her belly and watching the ceiling fan. The group had decided to camp out in there for the evening.

"It's Grandma Liz's first husband's parentage. He's Grandma Lin's daddy. Ciel Phantomhive, that is." Kida added. Oten was in his bedroom, not wanting to hear the story again.

"She vehemently denies that they were ever married, and claims that their engagement broke. But Dad used to tell me that really, the loss of him caused her mind to skew the story." Kane explained.

"According to the story, Ciel Phantomhive lost his parents in a horrific fire when he was very young. He was betrothed to Grandma Liz." Kida began.

"Then when he returned, he had a butler named Sebastian at his side. And he was very stoic. Grandma Liz claims that Sebastian was a demon, who was 'contracted' to Ciel." Kane said.

"Grandma Lin used to tell us stories about all of the adventures Ciel and Sebastian went on. According to legend, they eventually became lovers, and Ciel broke his engagement to Grandma Liz." Kida said.

"Now that is where most of the logical truth ends. Grandma always went on to say that Ciel got pregnant by Sebastian, with Lin, then when the terms of their contract wrapped up almost four years later, Sebastian killed Ciel per the way of how things went." Kane sighed.

"Grandma Liz then moved to New York, and then met Grandpa Kosuke." Kida went on to explain. "She could barely speak English, and had a lot of trouble finding work to support herself and Lin."

"This is where the logic begins to enter the picture again." Kane added. "Grandpa Kosuke bumped into her on accident, and they discovered they were the solutions to one another's problems."

"So that's why they got married?" Yuuri asked, vaguely recalling the story. Kane and Kida nodded.

"Yes. That is why we are the Uchiha family, not the Phantomhive." Kane concluded. As Wataru and Yuuri began to ask questions, L made a mental note to look into this information later on.

It seemed he had discovered a new hobby.

* * *

"This is lovely, Minato." Mikoto smiled as her husband handed her coffee. Minato hummed an agreement as he sat down next to her.

"I agree. Do you think the kids are okay at home?" He asked, looking at his wife. She chuckled, nodding.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I was worried about leaving Kane alone, but seeing as how energetic Wataru and Hitomi were, I think she'll be fine." Mikoto said happily. Minato smiled, taking her hand.

"Moving on to happier thoughts…would you like for all of us to go up to North Dakota for Christmas?" He asked. Her black eyes widened.

"But what about your boys and Anko?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Well, they all want to be with their girlfriends this holiday season, they told me last night. Anko would love to be with us though." Minato added. Mikoto smiled.

"That's good. I would love to have her around, and Kane needs a grown companion. Hiding in Mommy's arms only does so much for your grief." She said somberly. Minato nodded, blue eyes darkening with pain. His wife, none the wiser, mistook the pain for the loss of Dan.

"She'll get through this." He said finally, gripping his wife closer. Mikoto nodded.

"I know. She's our daughter."

* * *

**A/N:** Katze will appear from time to time, again and again in this story. He is an important, minor character. I absolutely adore him too.

- Kida-Asumi


	31. It All Happens Now December 2009

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Such a long chapter! But this is a long chapter with a good reason. The start of another major plot point happens here.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

On a cold, late December night, two drastically different settings were about to clash. In northern New York, a young, lean male by the title of Riki the Dark awoke with a start.

"Baby?" He questioned, his hand running over the cold sheets. His eyes snapped open when he heard voices talking. Frowning, the 18 year old leader of the notorious gang, Bison, padded softly over to his bedroom door. His dark eyes narrowed when he heard his lover's voice.

"Yeah, I know. I know. No, just- Damn it, shut up for a minute!" Riki jumped when he heard the raised voice.

_Who the hell are you talking to, Guy_…Riki wondered uneasily.

"Fine. Yeah, it'll work out. Yes, I told you that's where-" Guy paused. He heard him sigh. "Okay, I'll talk to you again later. I need to get back to bed before Riki wakes up." Hearing this, Riki scampered back under the covers quickly. Fifteen minutes later, Guy crawled in behind him.

"Guy?" Riki questioned, feigning sleepiness as he turned to observe his expression. Guy wrapped his arms around him, pulling the dark haired male against him.

"Did I wake you? Sorry, go back to sleep." Guy yawned. Riki forced his eyes not to narrow suspiciously.

"Okay." He agreed reluctantly. As he listened to Guy snore, Riki's mind began to ponder the reasons why his boyfriend was lying.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Gramma!" Ren sang, beaming at her grandmother. Mikoto smiled as she stepped inside the warm house, Hitomi (6 months) in her arms. It was Christmas Eve, and the President's household, plus Anko, had driven up to North Dakota. They would stay there through the New Year.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Mom!" Akina said, embracing her mother and sister. Her husband sat behind them on the couch, Yukio (9 month) on the cushion beside him.

"Warmth!" Wataru and Oten exclaimed together as they tripped in behind their mother.

"Come to me, Renny." Ginkai called out from his spot beside his father, where the two were monitoring the weather conditions.

"I'll take Hitomi, Mom." Sasuke offered, appearing from the kitchen as Kida and L stumbled in next. Mikoto smiled, passing off the baby.

"Thanks sweetie. Come here, Wataru, and let Momma help you out of your coat." She called. Wataru complied, grumbling all the way.

"Tachi!" Kida called out happily as soon as her coat and boots were off. He turned, catching her silently when she jumped into his arms.

"How are you?" She asked, snuggling close to him. He shrugged, cupping her face. His mother had told him she had been hurt when he moved, and had been affected. It worried him greatly.

"I'm well. And how are you?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Kane!" Akina beamed, hugging her oldest sister as she, Yuuri, Anko, and Minato entered the house.

"Akina!" Kane replied, retuning her embrace. The two pulled apart, giggling.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate." Akina said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Come 'round the fire kids, and I'll tell you some Christmas stories." Yuki offered. Everyone Yuuri's age and under quickly complied. Mikoto and Minato shared a warm look as they took in their holiday surroundings.

* * *

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Akina smiled at her mother, looking at the matching mother-daughter outfit for her and Ren.

"It's no problem dear." Mikoto smiled.

"Really Mom, you shouldn't have. I got them one too." Yuki said sheepishly. The room burst into laughter.

"Wow, what are the odds of this happening?" Oten chuckled, Yukio in his lap.

"Precisely 45%." L answered, sucking on a candy cane. Everyone on the room pointedly avoided one another's eyes.

"Santa brought me Barbie!" Ren exclaimed as she ripped open the box. Akina chuckled, nodding.

"Yes he did." Kane smiled, a hand firmly over L's mouth.

"Well Santa brought me the new Spider-man comic." Wataru said smugly.

"Thanks for the scarf and cell phone clip 'Tachi." Kida giggled, hugging her brother. He smiled, retuning her embrace.

"Thanks for this awesome dango making kit, Kane." Anko said. Kane nodded, patting her shoulder.

"No prob. You and Itachi are obsessed with the damn things." She chuckled, helping Yuuri open a new baseball game. Itachi's eyes widened as he looked over at Anko.

"You…like dangos too?" He asked softly, scooting closer to her. She beamed, nodding.

"Yup! I love them!" She exclaimed, leaning towards him.

"I think Dad just fell in love, Grandpa." Ginkai whispered to Minato, who was holding Hitomi. The blond chuckled, ruffling his dark hair.

"I agree. Don't you, Sasuke?" Minato asked his step-son.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, examining his new iPod. Minato chuckled, patiently pulling wrapping paper out of his infant's mouth.

* * *

"I'll see you soon, baby." Riki whispered as he made out with his boyfriend in front of a popular clothing store. Guy nodded, not replying as he pulled back. It was New Year's Eve, 2009.

"Remember, late Christmas shopping only." Guy said sternly. Riki pouted, pulling back.

"Tight ass. Make sure you're here on time!" He called after his partner's retreating back. The wave of a hand signaled that his lover heard him. Chuckling, Riki set off.

Half an hour later, Riki sat down on a bench, catching his breath.

'_How the hell did Mom do all the Christmas shopping for all 7 of us, back in the day,'_ He wondered somberly, looking at his bags wearily. Suddenly, the mall was incased in total darkness, and terror filled screams filled the air.

"Mother fuck-" Riki cursed, his survival instincts going into over drive. He froze, not moving an inch as his eyes slowly strained and adjusted to the overwhelming darkness. At the sudden movement to his left, he swung.

"Ack!" The person he had hit gasped, and Riki heard them stumble backwards. Drawing his gun, he shoved it against the forehead of the oncoming attacker to his back.

"Move an inch, you asshole, and I'll blow your fucking brains out." Riki promised darkly, hissing in the figure's ear.

"Help!" The man wailed.

"Pull that trigger, and you'll follow soon after, Uchiha scum." Riki swore silently as the metal barrel of a gun was pressed against his left temple.

"Fuck!" He groaned as the lights came back on. His dark eyes squeezed shut as a female voice began to chuckle.

"Look at you…the dirty Uchiha boy, Riki the Dark. I saw your video. You have a nice tush, hon." The woman winked, gripping his chin. His upper lip curled back as his eyes opened slowly.

"Kiyomi. You bitch." He growled. Kiyomi smiled, pinching his cheek.

"Aww, so cute. So tell me, baby, how do you feel about your little boyfriend? Does Riki love him?" Kiyomi cooed sarcastically. Riki's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him you whore." He snarled. She chuckled, pulling back.

"Worry not, honey. We're just going to kidnap you. Nighty-night, Riki." She said, smirking as she whipped out a white cloth, no doubt oozing with chloroform. Riki chuckled.

"Oh, you skank, you actually think you'll be able to get away." He said. Her eyes widened in horror as Riki raised his wrist. She let out a blood curdling scream as Riki pressed a side button of his bracelet.

* * *

Katze, the head of the world's black markets, yawned as he observed the reports coming through his computer. Suddenly, his computer began to wail, it's screen flashing red.

"Shit." Katze swore, breaking out of his lazy stupor to look over the warnings. "Holy shit." He amended when he noticed what they were. Quickly, he pulled out his cell phone. Silently, he dialed the numbers and listened for the callee to pick up."

"Hello?" A female voice asked, crackling slightly not only from the connection, but also from recently waking up.

"Hi. If I woke you, sorry, but it's important. First, am I talking to Mrs. Akina Uchiha-Isayo?" Katze questioned, rubbing his temples. He heard her gasp.

"Yes you are." She said, suddenly more alert.

In the North Dakota Uchiha compound, Akina jumped out of bed.

"Babe?" Yuki grunted as he sat up, awoken by the sudden movements. Akina waved him off, searching for her robes.

"Katze, I'm going to get Sasuke." She said into the phone, bursting out of her bedroom and running down the cold hallway to her brothers room.

"Okay." Katze said.

"Sasuke!" Akina exclaimed, bursting into the bedroom.

"Babe?" Yuki asked, appearing behind her.

"Akina?" Sasuke asked sleepily as he blinked awake, his twin sister shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up. Katze's on the phone. Oten, Yuki, go wake up the rest of the household, get everyone dressed, and get our plane ready." Akina ordered as she sat down next to Sasuke. Her younger brother and husband shared a look before exiting the room with a shared shrug.

"Katze, Riki contacted you." Sasuke stated as Akina put the phone on speaker.

"Yes. He's been kidnapped. According to my tracker, he's in New York City. Gather a group of people, and then I need Sasuke to lead them with my directions. Akina, seeing as you're a mother now, you have to at least stay in the house in DC with everyone else. I'll meet you there." Katze said. The twins nodded.

"Okay. See you soon, Katz." Akina said, ending the call.

"Riki?" Kane asked faintly. Looking up, both twins noticed their entire family standing in the doorway. Kida was supporting Kane as their mother was extremely pale, shaking in Minato's arms. Sighing, both twins nodded.

"We'll explain on the way. The people going to New York are myself, Oten, Itachi, and Kane. I also want to take Uncle Obito and Mitsuru, so someone needs to call them." Sasuke said, standing up.

"Okay, people that he just mentioned, get dressed. Everyone else, just throw on your coats and we'll go in our pjs." Akina said, walking over to her husband, who was holding both of their children, and took Yukio from him.

"Okay…" Yuuri said skeptically, leading a sleepy Wataru back to their room.

* * *

Katze, Obito, and Mitsuru all looked up as the Uchiha family stumbled in. Despite the pressing situation, Katze crack a small smile.

"Uncle Obito!" Wataru exclaimed, running forward to hug his uncle. Obito offered a strained smile, eyes following his sister.

"Mahiru is in the kitchen, making coffee. I hope you don't mind, Aunt Mikoto, but we laid Saiyumi down in Hitomi's crib. We can move her, if you want." Mitsuru offered.

"Don't worry, I was going to lay Ren and Yukio down upstairs. Saiyumi can bunk with Ren. They'll enjoy that." Akina said, her 9 month old son sleeping on her shoulder as Yuki helped Ren out of her winter bundle.

"Excellent idea, Akina. I can lay Hitomi down for you, Aunt Mikoto." Mahiru offered as she exited the kitchen, two pots of coffee in her hands. Mikoto smiled, nodding.

"Thank you sweetie. Boys, you don't have to sleep, but you do need to at least lie down in bed." Mikoto said, brushing a hand through L's hair. Akina nodded, offering him a hand.

"Come on guys, you can go up with us. You coming, Ki?" Akina asked, Yuki heading upstairs with Yuuri and Ginkai. Her little sister nodded, picking up Wataru as she followed them up.

"Let's get started, shall we? I'll update you guys on what's been going on with Riki for the last few years. The twins already know." Katze said, pouring coffee into his cup. The remaining people, L included, all sat down.

* * *

"Who Riki?" Ren asked as Mahiru tucked both she and Saiyumi into Kida's bed (Kida would sleep in Itachi's room tonight). Kida froze from where she was helping change Yukio's diaper as Akina froze her expression. Sighing, the elder Uchiha sister gently picked up a picture from a nearby shelf.

"This is Riki, your other Uncle. He's a little younger than Mommy and Uncle Sasuke." Akina explained, sitting down beside her daughter. It was a picture of the older twins and Riki, Akina in the middle of her brothers. The three were in the middle of the woods, during a family camping trip before Wataru was born.

"Uncle Riki look cool." Ren said in awe. Kida chuckled, standing behind the two.

"Yeah, he is." Kida agreed, walking back over to the playpen to lay her nephew down.

"Mommy, Uncle Riki come home?" Ren asked as Akina gently pushed her back onto the bed. Akina stiffened. Gently, she put back the portrait.

"I hope so, honey. Goodnight, my little girl. Sleep tight." Akina said, placing a kiss on both her and Yukio's forehead as she exited the room. A minute later, Kida caught up to her.

"Let's go and listen, okay?" Kida asked, gripping her hand. Akina nodded, gripping back.

"That's a good idea, baby. The boys are down for the count, and Mahiru is back downstairs." Yuki updated the sisters as he appeared. He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, and Akina smiled.

"Thanks for being here, guys. I know he's your brother too, Ki, but…" She trailed off. Kida nodded.

"I know, Kina. I know." Kida assured her. Together, the three walked downstairs

"Okay, so let's review the plan." Katze said. The group nodded.

"I will monitor the situation from home." L said, curled up in Sasuke's lap.

"Sasuke and I will wait in the car while you guys kick ass." Oten pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"First off, we'll be protecting and assisting Katze. Second, Kane, Mitsuru, Itachi, and Uncle Obito were all trained by our military." Sasuke corrected.

"I'll stay here and try and keep the media at bay." Akina said, breaking up her brothers' fight. Katze nodded, pleased they all understood.

"Very good. Well then, let's go." He said, standing. The Uchiha family shared looks full of excitement, fear, and hope.

"Let's." Kane agreed, standing. Akina and Kida watched them leave, their hands clasped tightly.

Something life changing was about to happen. They could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: **So, at long last, Riki is on his way home. Maybe. The conclusion is in the next chapter ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	32. Homecoming January 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** The rush to save Riki is well underway. With everyone waiting on bated breath, our Uchiha crew goes in to save one of their own.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

In a dark cellar, a dark haired male of 18 was chained to a wall. Outside, New York City was celebrating the New Year.

"When…they…find me…they'll kill you." Riki panted. Kiyomi chuckled, stroking his cheek with the tip of a dagger.

"Oh really? Who, Guy?" She asked. Riki blinked, not willing to reveal that his family and Katze knew of his kidnapping. Also, there was something about the way she asked about Guy. When she chuckled again, he frowned.

"What?" He asked flatly. Kiyomi giggled.

"Honey, you're here because of Guy. He sold you out to save Bison…but he told your little gang that you abandoned them." She explained, smiling sweetly at him. Riki's dark eyes widened as the truth sank in.

"He…betrayed me?" Riki asked, horrified. Kiyomi nodded, patting his chest.

"Baby, it's the truth. He even said my boys could do whatever they want with you. They'll be by later. Ciao, Riki the Dark." Kiyomi said, waving to him as she left the room.

"Holy…fuck…" Riki's rattled mind managed to let out. A few seconds later, he was sobbing his grief.

* * *

"See what has become of your Riki, Guy?" Kiyomi asked from behind the hidden wall, where she and Guy were watching Riki break down. Guy's expression became a mask on indifference.

"The money, as promised, Kiyomi." Guy said stiffly. Kiyomi pouted, handing it over.

"You gang boys are no fun." She pouted.

* * *

"Be careful." Oten said, sitting in the back of the van beside Kane. His older sister nodded.

"Of course." She replied curtly, eyes softening when she noticed the genuine fear in his eyes.

"Alright, move in. Once inside, we'll go from there." Katze said, his computers humming in front of him.

"Affirmative." Obito said into the mic. Sasuke and Oten watched over Katze's shoulder as their family members moved in.

"Okay, we have two ways of getting into Riki. I'm going to split you up, Sasuke will look after the first group, and I will monitor the second. Itachi and Obito, listen to Sasuke." Katze instructed.

An hour passed by at a crawling pace, Oten informing the family about what was going on via text messages to Kida. The two groups had knock out bad asses along the way, all the while out of view of the security cameras. Finally, they reached Riki.

"Kane will get to him first. Obito and Itachi, be ready to back her up." Katze instructed, relieving Sasuke's proctor position.

"Okay." The four replied unanimously. The three men in the van watched without breathing as Kane quickly approached Riki's holding chambers

* * *

"Riki, I've had enough of you. Say goodbye, hot stuff." Kiyomi said shortly. Riki's black eyes widened as she made to pull the trigger, which would effectively blow his brains out. Suddenly, the door behind them was kicked open.

"Not so fast, you whore." Kane spat, shooting Kiyomi's ankle, right into the eye of her red tiger.

"Ahh!" She screamed, collapsing. Mitsuru entered the room as Kane kicked her aside.

"How dare you try to kill this dumbass." Kane growled, kicking her in the face, smirking as her nose made a satisfying crack.

"Riki." Mitsuru said, running to his side. Kane shot him a glare before stalking outside.

"Kane!" Riki protested as his cousin helped him up.

"Take him home, I'll wait for the cops." Obito said, standing guard over Kiyomi as Itachi called the police. Both males nodded before following after Kane. When they reached her, all hell broke loose.

"You stupid bastard." Kane glared, smacking her younger brother across the face. Itachi ran to her side catching her hand before it could smack his other cheek. "How could you do that to us?" She questioned furiously, allowing Itachi to hold her back, choking on her sobs. "You leave for three fucking years! You only kept in contact with Sasuke and Akina!" She shrieked, sobbing as she collapsed. Riki flinched, guilt coming over him.

"Kane, look, I'm sorry okay? I was so young, and so stupid." He said meekly. She scoffed.

'As if you're old and wise now, dumbass 18 year old.' She thought, eyes narrowing.

"You are going home now, Riki." She said, the finality ringing in her voice. He could only nod, suddenly glad of the prospect. In the three years since he had left home…with Guy, he had lost his virginity, killed, and developed many bad habits.

"Okay. Take me home." He said, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed as she guided him to the Itachi's car, instantly softening as he began to shake. Katze, Mitsuru, and Obito would take the surveillance van home.

"Sasuke." Riki greeted his brother as he slid into the back seat beside him. Sasuke nodded, eyes clouded with relief.

"Hn." He said, leaning back against his seat. Riki squeezed his knee, understanding how he felt. A hand squeezing his shoulder had him turning.

"Riki…" Oten mumbled awkwardly. Riki smiled ruefully before throwing an arm around his little brother's shoulder. Itachi slid in with Kane.

"I know, bro. I know." He assured him. Oten nodded, allowing the relief to show. Silently, the five began the journey home.

* * *

" g…" Ren sang to Yukio and Hitomi, smiling at them from their spot in front of the Christmas tree.

"Good job Ren." Yuki assured his daughter. The two looked up as the door opened. Yuki's eyes widened as Riki and Kane entered the room.

"Holy cow! Ren, go get Grandma and Grandpa. Babe! Kida!" Yuki called out, picking up the babies.

"Aunt Kane!" Ren exclaimed, beaming at her oldest Aunt.

"Ka!" Hitomi cooed at her older sister as well.

"What is it?" Akina asked, racing down the stairs. "Is it Yukio?" She asked, running to take her son from him.

"Babe, look at the door before you take the infant." Yuki muttered. Slowly, Akina turned. Upon seeing her brother, her knees buckled.

"Easy babe." Yuki muttered, somehow managing to wrap an arm around his wife. Minato entered from his study, quickly taking Hitomi from a struggling Yuki.

"Riki!" Kida exclaimed from the top of the stairs, Yuuri and Ginkai on either side of her. Quickly, she raced downstairs, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh god, Riki." She said, relieved.

"Oh my god." Akina murmured, shocked beyond belief at how much her brother had changed, yet was still the same. Kida dragged him over to the couch as L, Wataru, and Mikoto entered from the kitchen, and Sasuke closed the door. Riki gently rubbed Kida's back, kissing her forehead as silent tears streamed down her face. Silently, Kida held out a hand to L, who ran over and climbed into Riki's lap. He simply sat in his lap, curling closer.

"Riki…I thought you were gone forever." He sighed, Yuuri and Wataru sitting down at his feet, so Akina could sit on Riki's other side.

"I'm back L. For good. I won't leave again." Riki said, kissing his forehead.

"Promise?" Akina asked, curling into his other side. Riki nodded, wrapping an arm around her as well.

"I promise." He said, staring into his sister's eyes. She nodded, resting against his shoulder.

* * *

"I love you sweetie. Are you sure you don't want the couch?" Mikoto asked, rubbing his shoulder. Riki shook his head.

"No Mom, I'm good. My brothers and sisters and I need this bonding time." He assured her, smiling as Akina leaned over his shoulder. All of the older kids were in the girls' bedroom, seeing as it was the largest. Mikoto smiled, nodding.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Boys, say good night to your brothers and sisters." Mikoto said, Hitomi in her arms. She passed her to Riki, who kissed her cheek. Kida did the same before crawling back to Itachi's side.

"Bye Riki, I love you." Wataru said, hugging his big brother. Riki returned the embrace, once again marveling how much he'd grown in the past three years.

"Yeah, night bro." Yuuri said, squeezing his shoulder. L gripped his hand.

"Night Dad, Uncle Riki." Ginkai said, hugging his father, then followed out his grandmother. The three younger boys followed after.

"Alright, Princess Lily, kiss everyone goodnight, then Dad's taking you and your brother downstairs." Yuki said, standing up with Yukio in his arms. Akina rose with him, kissing Yukio's cheek as Ren walked around her aunts and uncles, hugging and kissing them.

"Bye guys!" She giggled as Yuki scooped her up.

"Bye my sweet baby. I'll see you in the morning." Akina cooed, kissing her cheek. Ren giggled, resting her head against Yuki's shoulder.

"Love you Mommy." She said as they walked out of the room. The siblings chuckled.

"So…let's get down to it. Why'd you leave?" Oten asked bluntly. Riki sighed, Akina gripping his hand.

"Well, it's not what you think. In case you missed it, I'm gay." He said nonchalantly. The younger twins reacted immediately.

"Yay!" Kida giggled, reaching out to hug him. Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Oten's jaw dropped.

"What?! That's not possible! We talked about chicks all the time!" He protested.

"Oten, you talked about girls." Kane sighed, having known he was gay since the minute he had made up his mind. When he looked at his brother for confirmation, Riki nodded.

"I listened to you, dude, but never agreed. You have Sasuke for that." He explained, winking at his older brother. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Oten's eyes widened, his head snapping to look at his eldest brother.

"You're gay too?!" He questioned Itachi, stunned. Three hands each smacked him at the same time.

"Of course not!" Kida glared, clinging to Itachi's arm.

"God Oten, Itachi's just not a selfish pig." Akina glared too, her husband rejoining the group.

"You have Yuki too." Kane added, her own eyes narrowed.

"So you're gay…that's why you left?" Itachi asked, ending the quarrel between Oten and the girls.

"Congrats on coming out man. That took some guts." Yuki said, patting Riki's shoulder.

"Thanks man. To answer your question, that's not why I left. I left because I, like Kane, have different blood than you guys." He sighed. Sasuke and Akina frowned.

"What?" The two asked together flatly. Riki pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin atop them.

"…Kane and I share a mother." He began somberly.

"So you're our half-brother. Big deal." Kida said as Akina began to soothingly rub his back. Noticing the looks on Kane and Itachi's faces, she realized that this was not the case.

"…who's your Dad?" Sasuke asked, dreading the answer. Akina bit her lip, anguish welling inside of her at the thought of them not being related at all. He sighed again.

"…Madara. L and I are half-brothers, while Kane and I are half-siblings." He explained softly.

"Oh God. Riki…" Akina murmured sympathetically, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Sasuke squeezed his shoulder. The siblings and Yuki sat in silence, letting this news sink in.

"You know that changes nothing, right?" Oten asked softly, reaching out to grip one of Riki's free hands. The ex-gang leader's head snapped up to look at him.

"Really?" He asked, unsure if they really felt this way. His six siblings nodded.

"Of course. You were raised as our brother." Sasuke said. Akina nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, you're still an Uchiha. Hitomi's the odd one out." She said, pulling him closer. He sniffled, nodding.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I couldn't take your rejection." Riki said softly, looking up at Itachi. The others followed suit. Itachi shrugged.

"I suspected as much, and realized you would be back in due time." Itachi said softly. The group rolled their eyes at this statement.

"So…now that I've spilled my guts to you guys…tell me about your lives in our time apart." He requested. His sisters giggled, and began the discussion.

* * *

Riki watched the snow covered ground quietly as he smoke his morning cigarette. A week had passed since his return home.

"You should really lose that nasty habit, dear." Mikoto chided. Riki looked up smiling as he spotted his mother in the doorway.

"Hey Mom. The kids up yet?" He asked, flicking the butt into the snow. Mikoto nodded.

"Yes. Wataru came bouncing into my room this morning, and then Hitomi woke up soon after." She said, leading him into the kitchen. Hitomi was sitting in her high chair, accepting the cereal Minato was feeding her. Oten was sleeping on the table, Wataru beside him coloring. Upstairs, he assumed Kida was the one showering.

"Yuuri and L?" Riki asked as he poured himself coffee.

"In their room, getting dressed I believe. Will you take the kids to school today, Riki? I have to leave for a conference, and your mother and sister have to go for a check-up." Minato explained, wiping up his daughter. Riki shrugged.

"Okay. It's a wellness check, right?" He asked in return. His mother nodded.

"Yes dear." She confirmed.

"How long will you be gone, Daddy?" Wataru asked, putting his coloring things aside as his mother sat pancakes down in front of him. Minato ruffled his hair, smiling softly down at him.

"A few days. If school hadn't started yesterday, your mother and sister would be going too." He explained.

"You're leaving again, Dad?" Yuuri asked as he and L walked into the room, Kida behind them. Minato nodded, removing the infant from her high chair.

"'Fraid so, son. Now kiddos, be good for Mom, okay?" He asked the three boys and Hitomi.

"Of course Dad." L said, climbing into a chair beside Oten. Riki chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"I love you guys." He said, wrapping an arm around L's shoulders. Kida smiled, walking over to hug him too.

"And we love you, Riki."

* * *

**A/N:** And now Riki is with us once again. With this chapter closed, what else is going to happen in the last two years of this book? Remember, readers, this story covers the Uchiha family from March 2007 to December 2012. We are now in 2010.

- Kida-Asumi


	33. Valentine's Day February 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** An update on time? Wth is up with that, lol. In this chapter, life continues to a new form of normal. Old wounds are still present, but the Uchiha family is doing their best to move past them.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Mikoto Uzumaki hummed quietly to herself as she changed her 8 month old daughter's diaper. It was a Sunday, and in about an hour, she and her children would be taking a train to South Carolina, where her great-niece would be having her second birthday.

"Mom, I'm taking a shower, okay?" Riki asked, sticking his head in the door way of the nursery. Mikoto looked up from fastening the diaper. She smiled at her 18 year old son, nodding.

"Okay sweetie. I plan to leave in an hour, so try to keep it under 40 minutes, okay?" She asked, picking Hitomi up. Riki nodded, brushing back his dark bangs.

"Can do. I think that Wataru and Yuuri are trying to get L to put on shoes. You might wanna intervene soon." He added, ruffling his baby sister's hair briefly before heading off to shower. Mikoto rolled her eyes. Looking down at the infant, she sighed.

"Mommy really does need to take care of that." She grumbled, walking over to Kida's bedroom. Hitomi giggled, gripping onto her necklace. Knocking on the door, Mikoto waited until Kida gave her permission to enter. Her 16 year old daughter smiled at the two.

"Momma, Hitomi! What's up?" Kida asked, sitting up from her spot on her bed. She had been doing a crossword puzzle. Mikoto smiled.

"Well, first of all, we'll be leaving in about an hour. I need to shower, get your brothers ready, and then get ready myself. If you wouldn't mind watching the baby while I accomplish that, it'd be very much appreciated. Kane promised to leave work around 11:30, so when she comes, you can pass the baby off to her." Mikoto explained. Kida nodded, pulling Hitomi into her arms.

"No problem." She replied, smiling. Mikoto squeezed her shoulder, and then exited the room.

"I'll get the tickets. Kane and Riki, please watch after the kids, okay?" Mikoto asked the oldest two. Her 20 year old nodded.

"Sure thing. Besides, I'll be taking the kids home tonight." She said, winking at her mother suggestively. Mikoto blushed as Riki snickered. Hitomi, who was in his arms, giggled, playing with the buttons of his shirt. Wataru perked up at that frowning.

"How come Kane's taking us home? Where are you going, Mommy?" He asked. Oten snickered.

"Cause Uncle Minato and Mom are flying to Paris to have -"

"French fries!" Yuuri exclaimed loudly as Kida jumped to cover her older twin brother's mouth.

"Why is it that, whenever we go out, we always draw attention to ourselves?" L asked. His siblings all stared at him.

"Says the guy who is sitting in a wagon because he shuns shoes…" Yuuri's voice trailed off suggestively, eyes going to said wagon. L rolled his eyes, pulling out a cupcake and proceeding to devour it.

"Okay kids, ready to go?" Mikoto asked, reappearing beside Riki's side. The kids all sighed, nodding.

* * *

"So, Riki…" Mitsuru began awkwardly. Riki chuckled, removing his cigarette from his lips.

"Please, Mits, don't be so awkward. I won't jump you. Besides, you're not my type." He teased, sipping on his iced tea. Mitsuru blushed, looking away.

"It's not like that, idiot." He mumbled. Riki chuckled.

"I'm just teasing Mits." Riki said.

"Daddy!" Saiyumi cried out as she ran onto their balcony. Mitsuru's expression softened as he picked her up.

"What?" He asked gently. She smiled, hugging him.

"Mommy says presents time!" She said, smiling. He nodded.

"Okay. Let's go then. It's not nice to keep your mother waiting." He said gently. Riki smiled at their interaction, following the two inside.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aunt Akina." Ginkai said, shyly handing his Aunt a Valentine's Day card. Akina smiled, hugging him.

"Thanks sweetie. Now your Uncles and Daddy promised to come home early, so how about you help Ren and I cook dinner?" She asked as they walked back into the mansion. In the living room, Yukio was walking around the table.

"Mom, the water's ready." Ren called from the kitchen.

"Okay." Akina replied, and then looked down to her nephew pointedly. He nodded.

"I'll help." He answered her earlier question. She smiled, and the two walked into the kitchen, Akina scooping up her infant as they passed him.

Hours later, Akina had just placed their dessert into the refrigerator when the men returned home.

"Babe, we're back!" Yuki called.

"Daddy!" Ren and Yukio cried, leading their cousin and mother into the living room. There, Akina's two older brothers and husband were taking off their winter layers.

"Welcome home." Ginkai greeted his father. Itachi nodded, ruffling his hair.

"Why is it so cold on the day of love, Princess Lily?" Yuki asked, his kids laughing when he shook the snow out of his hair. Akina chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Dinner is ready, if you guys want to eat." She offered.

"Food!" Yukio cried out happily. Sasuke chuckled, scooping up his nephew.

"I think we'll eat now." He said, smiling at his twin sister. She nodded, taking her husband's hand and leading them into the kitchen.

"Wow, that cake was awesome Akina." Sasuke said as he and Itachi watched the news. Akina and Yuki were curled up on the love seat, looking at Akina's Facebook account for updates on how everyone else's Valentine's Day had gone.

"Why thank you." She beamed. He husband chuckled, pulling her close for a kiss. She returned the kiss gently, smiling. Yuki sighed, pulling back.

"Whelp, babe, we had better get to bed." He said, standing up. When the three Uchiha siblings stared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Babe, it's the day of _love_." He hinted. Akina blushed as she understood, her brothers wishing they had missed what he was hinting at.

"Ew." Sasuke said, wrinkling his nose in disgust as Itachi purposely pulled out his cell phone and began texting Kida. Giggling, Akina took her husband's hand, and went upstairs to spend this special night alone with him.

* * *

"Ew." Riki unknowingly mocked his older brother as he and Kida read Itachi's text message. Wataru was asleep beside them.

"What?" Yuuri asked. He, Oten, Kane, and L sat across from them in their train compartment. Little Hitomi was asleep in the car seat at their feet.

"Akina and Yuki just left to go have sex." Kida explained. Her siblings groaned.

"Super ew." Kane murmured darkly as Oten turned a light shade of green.

"Well, at least we know that things are going okay?" Yuuri asked more than he stated. L nodded.

"Yes. People who have sex have a better marriage than those who don't. Hopefully Mom and Dad are getting some." He said nonchalantly. His siblings all flinched.

"Ugh, as if I wanted to picture that." Riki groaned, leaning against Kida.

"Seriously. It's bad enough we have Hitomi as a way to remind us that they have sex." She agreed.

"So when we get home, let's watch a movie. All of us." Kane suggested, changing the subject.

"I want to watch Sherlock Holmes." L said, smiling at his sister. She returned the smile as the rest broke out into an argument over which movie to watch. Looking out the window, her eyes wandered to the clouds.

'_Well Dan, looks like my siblings have kept me grounded today…my first Valentine's Day without you…'_ She thought sadly.

"Kane!" Oten muttered impatiently, effectively bringing her back to reality. She laughed as she noticed each of her siblings staring, including Wataru and Hitomi. Maybe, just maybe, life would go on normally. Someday.

* * *

**A/N: **So yes, just family fluff. Next chapter will begin to hint at the start of new drama ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	34. Spring Break April 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter: **Spring Break ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Spring break for most rich kids involved traveling and fun adventures that their parents never were to find out about. For Mikoto and Minato and their peer group, this stereotype held true. For most of the children of this generation, this was true as well. However, with the Uchiha children being such a large group, and because of their known mischievous antics, this myth did not apply to them. They stayed home instead, bonding with friends and each other.

This was why Riki sat in one of their mini-vans, greeting the younger twins and their companions.

"Welcome ladies and Popo!" Riki smiled warmly as his little sister's friends climbed into their mini-van after Kida.

"Riki!" Miyako Harada exclaimed happily, patting his shoulder.

"I hope you're well." Hikari Inuzuka added.

"Yada, yada. Hurry it up." Oten grumped, climbing into the front seat. Popo and Hanabi Hyuga climbed in after them, shutting the door. Those four people were the close friends of the baby Uchiha girl, and would be staying with the family for the next week.

The idea had come to Kida a week ago. Her step-father had been complaining about needing something fun to do for the break. Normally his time was spent bonding with his three sons. However, all of his sons were in serious relationships (one married the week before) and had declined his offer to go on a father-sons outing. They had their own separate lives now, and could not afford the time off.

The family had been in the middle of dinner when the topic came up.

"I wish there was something I could do Mikki. Maybe I can take the younger boys out?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he looked up to see her biting her lip guiltily.

"Um…actually, the boys, Hitomi, and I are driving up to Massachusetts to help Mizuho, Maho, Mom, and Assa prepare for Mimi and Jo's wedding. It's the first, remember? You and the other kids can drive up after school that day, with Miyako, to help." She explained sheepishly. Minato pouted, disappointed that his plans kept falling through.

"I have a suggestion!" Kida exclaimed, standing up. "Can a few of my friends stay over for Spring Break?" She asked.

"Who?" Oten, Riki, and Minato asked in unison. That would be the deciding factor. She thought for a moment.

"Probably Popo, Miya, Hikari, and Hanabi." She said.

"Sweet! Hot chicks hanging around the house." Oten beamed. Minato smiled too. The young ladies were the youngest children of some of his closest friends. It would be good to see them again.

"And we'll go out together?" He asked sternly. Kida nodded, giggling and grinning widely.

"Fantastic. A bunch of screaming girls." Wataru grumbled the sarcasm in his voice obvious.

"Popo is a dude, idiot." Yuuri corrected him as he scarfed down his dinner next to Oten.

"Boys, enough with the petty bickering." Mikoto chided warmly as she ruffled L's hair.

"Such childish antics in the evening." He observed.

"Oh L-y." Riki murmured affectionately at the 'so L' comment.

"So can they?" Kida asked. After sharing a look with his wife, Minato nodded.

"Sure they can. The more the merrier. And we'll go swimming, right?" He asked his blue eyes hopeful. She giggled, nodding.

"Anything for you, Uncle Minato."

"So when are we going swimming?" Miyako asked as they continued their journey to the house.

"Dad said this Wednesday." Riki informed them from the driver's seat.

"Sweet!" Kida beamed. Popo smiled, leaning against her as they headed home.

Her enthusiastic mannerisms often brought him a sense of peace. After a long day of pre-spring break tests, he needed that.

* * *

That night, Riki did the girls' nails and Katze, who had stopped by for the week as well, played Call of Duty with Popo, Minato, and Oten.

"So Miya, I heard that Oten caught you kissing on our Ken." Riki said. She blushed, jerking away from him and glaring at Kida.

"Kida Uchiha!" She screeched in outrage. Kida shrugged sheepishly.

"Well Miya, I had to tell my big brother. Besides, it's not like this is surprising news." The youngest Uchiha daughter shrugged. Her purpled haired friend glared.

"Well at least he's my age. How old is your secret guy? Mimi's age?" She asked. The room froze.

"Miya!" Kida gasped.

"Secret guy?" Her brothers asked.

"Kida, are you really dating someone that old?" Minato asked. She shook her head, glaring at her friend.

"No. I just have a crush on him." She said stiffly. Riki chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

"I wanna call 'Tachi and break his heart. Can I please?" He asked. She rolled her dark eyes, shoving him back.

"You're an ass, Riki." Kida pouted.

"But you love me." He teased eyes full of mirth. She giggled, unable to deny that fact.

* * *

That night, Kida snuck out to her balcony. Staring up at the moon, she instantly felt at ease, as she always did whenever she was around the celestial body. A movement behind her had her turning.

"Popo." She smiled, patting the spot on the bench beside her. When he stared at her, she frowned.

"I know. I'm going to ask my mom when we get back." She assured her best friend, smoothing back his, at the moment, dark hair. He liked to keep it that color whenever he was around the Uchiha family. It made him feel like he was a part of them.

Popo was a special case, in every way possible. Kida, a special entity in her own right, added to his exceptional existence. He was known as a changeling, a being that could change anything about himself at a moments notice. Or at least Kida and Popo's research said as much. However, Popo could only change minimal things about himself currently, such as his hair or eye color. He was currently trying to practice skin tone. The two also were not sure how he could do it. They just knew that he could.

At the age of two, Popo was left on the doorstep of a local fire station. It was then they discovered him mute, whether by choice or by circumstance, they could never find out.

When Kida had accidentally met him that day at the hospital, they clicked. He would give her a look, and she would instantly know what he wanted. Itachi and Sasori speculated that it was because they were once the same person (perhaps in a past life). Now, the two were about to get a lot closer.

"I promise, Po, I won't leave you with those jerks." She said sincerely, gripping his hand. He nodded, dark eyes full of despair. His foster father had taken to sexually abusing him lately, and Kida offered to have him move in with her.

"Po…I have to tell you something." She whispered. He nodded, leaning forward.

A fairly intuitive creature himself, Popo knew the moment she mentioned _his_ name that whatever she was about to say was not going to be good.

"He asked me out, Po, but I think I'm going to have to sneak out. They would never understand our connection." She whispered. He frowned, shaking his head at the proposal. As he always did when this topic came up. That man was bad news, and Kida was often misinterpreting his questions and gestures for something more than what they were.

So caught up in their conversation, neither noticed Oten sneaking out the front door. The only person that did, however, was watching with solemn, worry filled eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **The person that Kida is speaking about will come up again in a few chapters. And now we have a little more information on Popo, who will be one of the most important people in Kida's life.


	35. Reflection 2 May 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Updates ahead ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Lawliet Uchiha had a very high IQ. He knew this, and so did everyone in his family. Instead of shunning or judging him, they embraced his smarts and would do everything in their power to keep him safe and happy. Even when the situations where humor was involved often led to awkward silences, they still had those moments. To help him feel normal.

After all, the Uchiha family has had tons of practice.

In the early morning light, L watched his older and younger brothers' sleep. It was a favorite pass time of his, seeing as he only slept about 3-4 hours a night anyway. This also brought him a sense of calm, knowing that they were still here.

"L, you're hogging the cake!" Wataru whined in his sleep, instinctively turning away from the accused cake-hogger. He threw his leg over Yuuri's, grumbling about L still. The 9 year old genius laughed softly, brushing Wataru's dark hair out of his face.

Their older brother Oten thought it was weird that the trio still occasionally shared a bed, with Yuuri almost eleven, L himself 9, and Wataru 5. The youngest three Uchiha brothers had simply been through so much in their short lives that it had its repercussions. When one would have a nightmare, and crawl into bed with one of the other boys, the remaining child would make his way over and join them.

"Ugh, you stink, Wataru…" Yuuri grumbled subconsciously, turning his face away from his baby brother's. L smiled, his mind wandering to his family members; the ones in his mother's family.

Jo Kagarashi, his maternal grandfather, was born on June 15, 1941. L and his siblings knew very little about his parents, except that they died in a horrific fire in 1951. Jo had watched them burn, and it had traumatized him. He met their maternal grandmother, Sana, when he was 24 and she was 13. He and their grandfather Jin were protecting her. Three years later, they were married with Mikoto on the way. Jo was paralyzed from the waist down 21 years later in a car accident. He was a kind and gentle man, who was very close to his children and wife.

Yuuri wrapped an arm around L's waist, and then returned to his light sleep.

Sana Kagarashi, his maternal grandmother, was born on March 8, 1952. Sana had long, flowing pink hair and large blue eyes. She was a very sweet woman, who loved to bake. Sana was once known as 'Venus', a child created so that the Japanese military could use their androids from her genes. She was protected by Jo and Jin from an organization called Phantom, which both Jo and Jin were ex-members of. Sana married Jo after he got her pregnant, and they have been married ever since.

"L?" Wataru questioned, sensing L's wakened state. He gently ran his fingers through Wataru's hair.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." L whispered. Wataru nodded, cuddling closer to the gentle hand.

Obito Uchiha-Kagarashi, his oldest maternal uncle, was born on February 10, 1970. With dark hair and eyes, Obito was raised and trained to be a military commander. He spent his summers with the Uchihas, where both Kosuke and Lin added him to their wills, which allowed him to hyphen the Uchiha to his last name. His knocked up a friend of the family, Maho, when she was 15. The two never married, and Mitsuru was raised between the two. Later, he married the love of his life, Rin Uzumaki, and the two had Izuna this past year.

"Riki, will you watch after your sister? I want to shower." L heard his step-father ask from outside of his room. Mikoto was at their future cousin Mimi's bridal shower for the weekend.

"No problem, Uncle Minato. Come here, baby princess." He teased. L bit back a smile, returning to his musing.

Makisumi Uchiha, his oldest aunt, was born on April 10, 1972. She was the only child of Jo and Sana to have pink hair and blue eyes. She was very close to her siblings growing up, but when her little brother was born, she fell into a rebellious stage. She managed to convince Oboro Uchiha, her future husband, to sleep with her, which brought about the birth of their son Sam - the oldest Uchiha-Kagarashi grandchild. They marred three years later, with their two sons acting as their ring bearers. When Maki was barely three weeks into her pregnancy with her son Ken, Oboro died of phenomena. 8 months later, Maki was killed in the explosion that killed their father.

L's expression darkened as he recalled Sam. He was a great man. L only met him once or twice when he was still in diapers, but Itachi talked about him often. After losing Riki, L could understand how it felt to lose a brother, and sympathized with Jo and Ken.

Yoh Kagarashi, his youngest uncle, was born on December 12, 1983. He was a complete surprise to his parents, but was loved nonetheless. He began dating in high school, and later married his pregnant girlfriend. Shortly after the birth of their daughter Haruka, she was pregnant once again. She died in a fatal car accident that nearly killed both her and the unborn twins. However, Akitaru and Yoki survived. He had been raising his children alone, ever since, but now is involved with a young, single mother at the school his children go to, who also lost her husband.

Yuuri grumbled in his sleep, nuzzling his face against L's shoulder. L smiled, gently brushing Yuuri hair back.

Asami Kagarashi, his youngest aunt, was born on August 9, 1985. Her mother and sister were pregnant together for about three months before she was born, making the family tense. She got pregnant in high school, and married her brother's best friend, Fumi. Asami is one of the strongest women in L's family, and was always there for all of her nieces and nephews. When Sam died, it nearly killed her.

"L-y." L was pulled out of his musing by Riki, who stood in the doorway with Hitomi in his arms.

"Wata!" She cooed, reaching for her big brother. L chuckled, patting the spot beside him on the bed. Riki grinned, running over and crawling in, dropping Hitomi on L's lap. They laughed when she started to poke and prod at Wataru.

"Boys, time to get up!" Riki cooed, pinching Yuuri's cheek. He rested his head on L's shoulder as Yuuri groaned.

"Hitomi, knock it off!" Wataru groaned. Riki chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Oten bomb attack!" Oten exclaimed, running into their room and jumping onto the bed. Wataru shrieked, jumping into Riki's arms. "My cute baby sister." He cooed, kissing Hitomi's cheek. She giggled, turning to return the sentiment.

"Hey!" A female voice said from the doorway. The boys and Hitomi looked up to find Kane and Kida at the foot of the bed.

"We made pancakes and no one is eating them. Guess we'll give them to the homeless." Kane teased. All of the male eyes in the room widened in horror, and the five quickly jumped off of the bed, passing Hitomi to Kane on the way out. The sisters laughed before Kane and Kida linked arms, heading out of the room.

As L clung to Oten's back tightly, he smiled at this very common occurrence. How he loved his family.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the last reflection-esque chapter before the epilogue. Just wanted to give some background info ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	36. Baby Girl's First Birth Day June 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Bet you can't guess what this chapter is about ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Happy birthday, Hitomi, happy birthday to you!" The room sang. Hitomi giggled, curling closer to her mother. The room cheered and applauded her as she and her father blew out her single candle. The bright flashes of light made her close her eyes tightly.

"They grow up so fast, Hinata!" Naruto whined to his new wife (they got married last month), about five feet away from his father. Sasuke snorted his arm around Akina, who was holding Yukio.

"Of course they do, idiot." He sighed. His twin sister grinned, swatting his shoulder. Name calling wasn't something she wanted the children to pick up.

"We're starting to serve cake, so start to line up everyone!" Sana called out from the table along the back wall, where she, Kane, Tsunade, and Asami were standing. The room murmured its consent, and people began to line up.

For her birthday, Mikoto had decided that it would be too big a family event to host it at their house, so they rented out a clubhouse instead. Both sets of families were their (aka, the Kagarashi and Uzumaki) plus a few of their close friends.

"Can we play football afterwards?" Oten called to his mother from in-between Kida and Ken. Minato nodded, smiling.

"Of course we can. What kind of a family gathering would this be without the old Uzumaki vs. Kagarashi football game?" He teased. Mikoto rolled her eyes, wandering over to help her female family members.

"I just set up the playpen if you would like to set him down, 'Kina." Mahiru said, gesturing to the play pin that Yuki was putting Ren in, with Izuna and Saiyumi inside already. Akina smiled, wrapping an arm around her cousin-in-law and leading her over there.

"You're the best, 'Hiru." She murmured warmly, pressing their cheeks together gently. Yukio laughed in his mother's arms, yanking at her necklace.

"Kida, I have your plate." Itachi said softly as he nodded towards the table. She giggled, taking Ken's arm and dragging him over to the table. His older brother Jo was standing there with two plates as well.

"Ah Ki, you look great!" Mimi, Jo's new wife, exclaimed when she spotted her. Kida was pulled into a hug, and then shoved into an empty chair. Ken and Itachi sat down on either side of her. Jo and Mimi sat down next to Itachi as Jechiro (Minato's sister), Kiyoshi, and Oten plopped down across from Ken and Kida.

"Where's Popo, Ki? I heard that he moved in with you guys." Jechiro asked. Oten snorted and Kida laughed.

"He's coming by later. He got this job he really loves, and his shift ends in about an hour. When he arrives, Hitomi will begin to open up that mountain." Kida explained, gesturing to the table full (more like overflowing) of gifts for her baby sister. The other teenagers laughed, excepting this fact.

"Daddy and Naruto will fight over who got her the bigger present." Jechiro chuckled. The others agreed.

Across the room, Akina walked over to Riki and embraced him, now that she was toddler free. He returned her hug, sighing happily.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. How are you? No more nieces or nephews for me, I hope." He teased. She wrinkled her nose and quickly shook her head.

"No way! I already have two toddlers. I told Yuki to wait until Ren was in preschool, at least." She said. Riki chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Yuki and Mahiru joined them by the fireplace.

"It's so nice for us all to get together like this." Hinata murmured. Mahiru agreed.

"Me too. It's been so long since we all were at summer camp together." She breathed. The group nodded.

"Popo!" Wataru cried out happily behind them. The room turned, Kida half rising out of her chair. He smiled, waving, then quickly walked over to her and shoved her back down. She laughed when he pinned her with a stern stare, then turned and put Hitomi's present from him with the rest. Mikoto waved at him.

"Work went okay?" She asked. He nodded, beaming. Minato chuckled, gently squeezing his shoulder as he stood.

"Okay everyone. Let's get these presents open. Hopefully we'll be able to get home before midnight." He teased. The room chuckled. Mikoto scooped up Hitomi as Akina did the same with Yukio. The two smiled, wrapping their free arms around one another's waist.

* * *

"Why are you so upset, Dad?" Wataru yawned as he curled up in Minato's lap. Mikoto sighed, looking down at the sleeping infant in her arms. The current President of the United States sighed, a slight smile coming over his features. The foursome was sitting on the couple's bed, with Wataru following Mikoto in after Hitomi's cried had awakened him. Minato was up, monitoring the news for updates on his latest problem

"Well bud, you know how you have people at school who steal things?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the five year old. Wataru nodded, his mother's dark eyes looking up at his face. Mikoto leaned against his shoulder, Hitomi cooing in her arms. "I have to deal with people like that too. Luckily, I have ways to prevent it." He explained. Wataru frowned.

"Who is it? Where does he live? I'll go beat him up like Riki used to do for Oten, and that'll teach him to mess with my Dad." He said fiercely. Minato chuckled as Mikoto rolled her eyes. He gently cupped his face in his hands, smiling gently at his youngest step-son.

"Ah, my son. Such loyalty makes your Dad a happy man. I need more people like you in my contacts." He teased. Wataru beamed.

"But," Mikoto began sternly, throwing her husband a half-hearted glare. He smiled, kissing her forehead. "We don't need to use violence to solve all of our problems. Your father can stop these people from causing problem for him with words instead." She explained, cupping Wataru's cheek. He frowned.

"What your mother means, Wataru, is that just because your brothers could punch their through their lower education doesn't mean that you should too. L and Yuuri will back me up on this, son. It's better to negotiate your way through a disagreement than to use violence." Minato explained calmly. Mikoto nodded, curling closer to her husband as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Wataru sighed, but nodded.

"Okay." He agreed. Minato chuckled, sharing an amusement filled look over the top of their youngest children's heads.

* * *

"Minato?" Mikoto yawned, the sound of her husband's loud cursing the reason she was awake. A quick look at their clock revealed it to be about three in the morning. Her spouse was on the phone, muttering angrily to whoever the unlucky soul was, while being hunched over his laptop. Mikoto sat up, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"Fine. Call me back when you find out." He grumbled. His wife pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, while still rubbing his back.

"Amoi Corp?" She asked, worming her way under his arm. He nodded, sighing. She kissed his cheek, sighing as well.

"These people are so persistent. Word is that ever since the son of Jupiter became CEO of Amoi the year Wataru was born, the company is growing stronger and buying out almost half of Europe. If they get into out stocks…God, I hate to see what happens when I give the reigns over to Naruto." Minato groaned. Mikoto frowned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It will end someday." She thought, though her heart told her that this problem would be around still for the next few years. Minato nodded, leaning into her comforting warmth.

As long as he had his family, Minato knew he could get his country through anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Minato's biggest adversary is introduced. This is very important and will come up again before this story is said and done.


	37. Monster-in-law July 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** I loved writing this chapter. In fact, it was one of the first ones I wrote for this story(since I do not always write them in order). I hope you guys enjoy it as well ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Akina Isayo-Uchiha sighed happily as she watched her two children and nephew from the kitchen window. Her brothers and spouse were at work.

Even though she was, officially, one of the leaders to the Uchiha Clan, she was actually leader of the Uchiha family. It was her duty to organize the parties and weddings, and to deal with their money. Sasuke was in charge of the business aspects of it all. The only actual time they lead together was when he was going to make a business deal. So as Sasuke left to go and run the family business, she would stay home with the kids and keep their elder family members happily occupied. The only business Akina ran was the Funtom Company, which according to her Grandmas Lin and Liz, was established by her Great-Grandfather, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ah!" Yukio shrieked from the sandbox as his big sister jumped on top of him. When they giggled and Ginkai joined them, she chuckled, turning her attention back to the meal she was cooking. It was lunch for the kids, her great-grandparents, and her grandma Lin.

The Uchiha Compound in North Dakota was almost like a very small neighborhood. It had five mansions, with a pool house, guest house, tennis and basketball courts, and a large garden.

Akina jumped and was pulled forcibly from her thoughts at the sound of her doorbell ringing. After looking out at her children once more, she moved towards the door.

Upon opening it, she frowned.

* * *

"Mom, Shiyo, it's so good to see you guys!" Yuki cried out happily as soon as he spotted his mother and older brother. Akina stood in the entryway to the kitchen, Yukio on her hip.

"My baby!" Yuka said warmly, walking over to hug him. Yuka Isayo was a petite little woman, with long, straight green hair and bright, blue eyes. Shiyo, her son, was of a lean build and with dark brown hair and eyes. As he returned her embrace, Itachi and Sasuke slipped in behind her. Sasuke frowned when he noticed the weary expression on his twin sister's face.

"Daddy!" Ren exclaimed from the top of the stairs, Ginkai right behind her.

"Lily!" He replied with equal enthusiasm. He kneeled down and scooped her up as she flew into his embrace. A chuckle had the group turning. Jin Uchiha had walked up behind Akina, smiling at the heart warming scene.

"Lin says that dinner is almost ready, and Liz and I just finished setting up the patio. Boys, put down your things and come join us outside." He said, his yellow eyes flashing warmly as he looked down at her granddaughter. Akina smiled up at him, glad to finally get away from her mother-in-law. He gently pulled her through the kitchen and to the back patio where Liz was curled up beside her spouse, Kosuke, on the wicker couch. The blonde beamed when she spotted Akina.

"Come here, sweetie. Kane just put up pictures from a family outing at the pool. And you didn't tell us that Kida was in a relationship." She pouted, pointing at Kida's 'it's complicated' relationship status. Akina chuckled, sitting down next to her great-grandma. Yukio giggled as Kosuke pulled him away from his mother.

"I didn't tell you because we don't know for sure if she's in a relationship. The only person who knows for sure is Popo, but considering he can't speak…" Akina sighed. Jin chuckled from his spot in a lawn chair, sipping on the lemonade she had made earlier.

"So do you always hang out at my Yuki's house?" Akira felt her eyes narrow as she heard her mother-in-law speak. Thankfully, it also upset her grandmother.

"Only on Fridays do my parents, spouse and I come over and eat at my _Akina's_ house. The boys, though, are over here every night for her home cooking." Lin stated calmly, but firmly.

"And that is because I despise cooking and Sasuke would burn the house down." Itachi added, winking at Akina as he exited the house and joined them, the two ladies following.

"Food time!" Yuki exclaimed as he bounced out of the house. Sasuke, Ginkai, and Shiyo followed after him, then little Ren.

"Food time!" She mocked her father, her brown eyes excited by her grandmother and uncle's impromptu visit. Akina forced herself to remember that Yuka's visit made her children happy…and that's what matters.

* * *

"Night Mommy." Ren yawned. Akina smiled, kissing her cheek as she pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Night, baby. Sleep tight." She replied, stepping back and looking down at her little girl for a minute.

"Oh Yuki!" The moment was shattered when she heard her mother-in-law laugh obnoxiously at something her husband said.

"Momma!" She turned away from her daughter at the sound of her son's impatient voice. Her brother-in-law stood in the door way, her son in his arms.

"Sorry Akina. I was walking back downstairs after using your shower, and I heard him fussing. Mom's loud mouth probably woke him up." He said to her with a roll of his eyes. Akina smiled dryly, closing Ren's door behind her as she exited the room, then took her son.

"Don't worry about it, Shiyo. He's still teething, so he was bound to be up later anyway. Coffee?" She offered, the two moving down the stairs. He nodded, smiling.

"Thanks. I'd love some." Shiyo replied.

"Ah, there's my handsome man in the making." Yuka said when she spotted the infant. When she stood to take him from Akina, the woman of the household frowned, pulling away from her slightly.

"He needs some Benadryl, Yuka. His teeth are acting up again." She said flatly, heading towards the kitchen. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Oh man, I'll come help." He said, standing up and quickly following his wife and brother into the kitchen.

"Would you start a pot of coffee? Shiyo and I came down here for that as well." Akina explained to her husband as she headed for her medicine cabinet.

"Drugging your child, Akina? Why back when the boys were teething, I would give them tea and extra cuddles, and that took away the pain." Yuka scoffed, entering the kitchen. Akina froze, her hand tightening around the bottle slightly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Not drugging, Yuka. Giving pain relievers. There is a difference. My Great-Grandma gave it to my Grandma, who gave it to my father, who gave it to me." She explained flatly, sitting Yukio on the counter for a minute to open the bottle.

"Here babe, I'll hold him." Yuki offered, coming over to his wife and scooping up the infant. Akina smiled, and opened her mouth to thank him when she was cut off.

"Good idea Yuki. He would have fallen if not for your excessive amount of common sense and strong sense of paternal instinct." Yuka praised her son while also insulting Akina, who did not miss her underlying message. She let it slide, however, when her son began to complain about the pain.

He came first before her problems with mommy-in-law.

* * *

"It just irks me, Kane. I wish I could say something to her, but it all just flies over Yuki's head. Shiyo understands, and apologizes for her, but I wish I had some support." Akina sighed into the phone as she sat in bed, waiting for Yuki to finish his shower.

"_I'm sorry sis. Sounds like you've got a tough situation. Well, you know what I'm gonna suggest." _Kane replied. When Akina had called her, she was watching Hitomi walk around the kitchen as Riki and Kida helped Yuuri with a school project. Minato and Mikoto had taken Wataru with them on some business trip, Popo was in the shower, and Oten was asleep.

"I know. Just tell her what's on my mind." Akina repeated, a hand going to her forehead. Kane made a sympathetic noise, then Akina heard Riki asking to have the phone.

"_Kina?"_ Riki questioned as he got on the phone. In the background she heard Hitomi screech 'Popo!'

"I'm assuming you got the gist of our conversation." She sighed, curling up to a pillow.

"_I did, hon. I think that the next time she criticizes you openly, like in front of Grandma or Sasuke, snap at her. That's what normally works best for you. Let me tell you, sister, if I heard that old whore say something like that in front of me, I'd rip her new one."_ He huffed. Akina giggled, loving the way her brother talked sometimes.

"Thanks Riki." She replied warmly. She looked up as Yuki exited the bath room. At the same time, Hitomi let out a piercing wail.

"_Fuck. I love you, and will talk to you later. Hitomi just ran into the table and might have busted her head open."_ Riki swore again. Akina nodded concern in her eyes for her baby sister.

"Okay. Love you too." She replied before hanging up. Yuki noticed her concern and frowned.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, climbing into bed. Akina shrugged, placing her phone on her nightstand as his arms slid around her waist.

"I don't know. I let him go 'cause Hitomi hit the table and might have busted her head open." She explained, smiling inwardly at the smell of his fresh body wash. It was so familiar that it had a soothing effect on her. Yuki pouted.

"Hope she's okay." He yawned. Akina nodded, smiling up at him.

"Time for you to get to sleep. Even big boys have to sleep sometime." She teased. Yuki chuckled.

"As long as this big boy has a wife beside him, he thinks that can be arranged." He returned the teasing, leaning down to kiss her. The room was engulfed in darkness shortly after he clapped twice.

* * *

**A/N: **Hitomi is fine. Just a bump, incase anyone is wondering. So yes, Yuka is not a nice person. This will continue to be a thing that happens time and time again throughout confessions.


	38. Lessons Learned August 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Ah yes, this chapter is one of my personal favorites for book 1, but that may be because it helps introduce my ultimate Kida plot for the entire series ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

" LMNOP S V D?" Ren questioned her Uncle L.

"Wrong!" L sighed, shoving a cookie into his mouth as his eyes narrowed at his niece.

'_Really, how stupid could this girl be? Must get it from her father,'_ He thought to himself.

Wataru chuckled from his spot on the couch, 14 month old Hitomi beside him.

"Play nice, L." Kane warned. She and Yuuri were by the fireless fireplace, changing Yukio's diaper. Akina and Yuki were traveling to the Funtom Toy Factory to oversee a few key changes, and since Sasuke, Itachi, and Ginkai had yet to return from their summer stay at the Uchiha military academy, Kane got stuck babysitting. Her parents were visiting Naruto and Hinata for the weekend, Oten was at football camp, Riki was in New York with Katze for the weekend, Popo was at work, and Kida was at a tutoring session.

"She is turning three in January, and has yet to learn her ABC's properly, Kane. This is a serious problem. Hitomi already knows the first five letters. Akina is seriously lacking in the parenting skills department." He brooded.

"Hey! Lawliet Uchiha, be nice." She said firmly, offended by the insults being thrown at her sister. "Akina has two small children, and most of the time Ginkai, plus working at home, so cut her some slack. Besides, Hitomi has it lucky. She's the only person in this house who needs constant care and supervision. Not to mention that her big brother's ideal bedtime story is the DOW report from the newspapers. Now try it again, and be. Nice." She said, playfully smacking Yukio's stomach on the last two words. He laughed, reaching for her. She scooped him up, nodded at Yuuri, and then walked over to her phone to text Kida and see when she'd be home tonight.

* * *

"Are you serious? God, what a ditz!" Kida laughed. Satoshi chuckled, nodding. He had been telling her about lunch with his cousin Mimi…who was also now Kida's cousin, if they stopped to really point that out.

"I am. But that's how my cousin is. I love her, but she's just so…odd." He said tactfully. Kida smiled, putting her hands behind her back as they walked to his apartment. They had decided to study at his place because their normal study spot, a quaint little coffee shop, was undergoing a renovation. Satoshi Hikari had been her tutor since she entered high school, and the two were becoming good friends. In fact, it might be more than that.

Kida had begun to develop feelings for Satoshi months ago. He was her brother Itachi's ago, and as such was much more mature than her peer group. He also seemed detached from the gossip that constantly surrounded her, so it made him someone that she could talk to about anything. And there was just something about him that had always kept her dark eyes following after him.

"So were you serious about being okay if we ate at my apartment tonight? It could lead to food poisoning." He teased her. She chuckled, dark eyes flashing with amusement.

"Please. I was basically raised by a man who could only make things from boxes. I'll take my chances. You can't be as bad as Itachi's cooking." Kida returned his banter playfully. He chuckled again, unlocking the door. As they stepped inside, Kida frowned slightly as she noticed the empty boxes along one of his walls. Deciding to ask him later, she followed him over to the kitchen.

"Okay then. As my Uncle Kei says, 'don't say I didn't warn you.'" He said as he opened his refrigerator. She laughed, willingly appreciating the view of his backside as he bent over. Neither noticed the note that stuck to his calendar on the refrigerator door:

WARNING: YOUR LEMONADE IS SPIKED

(Because my boyfriend is an idiot) - Riku Harada

And by not reading that warning, Satoshi and Kida began to drink from the beverage.

* * *

"Itachi?!" Kane exclaimed happily as she opened the door, Yukio on her hip. Her oldest brother stood in the doorway, smiling at her.

"Tachi!" Hitomi cried, waving from her spot by the coffee table as she spotted him. She struggled to pull herself up as a green blur flew past her.

"Uncle Itachi!" Ren echoed her cries, running over to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his leg, beaming. Maybe this meant that her parents were coming back soon.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked as he exited the kitchen, his brothers trailing behind. Wataru grinned and waved as L nibbled on his thumb and perched himself on the couch. Itachi chuckled, scooping up Ren and wrapping an arm around Kane's shoulders.

"Taking a break. Ginkai and Sasuke are still at the base, but I decided to come back and stay here until they get done over there. Plus, I can't leave you ladies alone with all of the kids." He explained to his sister as Yuuri picked up Hitomi and joined them. As his siblings processed this information, he glanced around the room, trying to find his remaining sister. He frowned when he realized he couldn't see her.

"Hey! I would have protected us." Yuuri grumbled and pouted. Kane chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"He's right. I have Ki and Popo with me too." She said, turning her attention back to Itachi.

"Actually, Kida and Popo are both gone." L corrected her. She glared at him as Itachi sighed, a dark looking overtaking his features.

"Tutoring again?" He asked, frowning slightly. In his opinion she was tutored too much. Kane nodded, moving back to her previous spot on the couch, arranging her nephew when the need arose. Itachi's overprotective tendencies were very amusing to her. Kida only had tutoring sessions twice a week.

"Yeah. I can't get a hold of her, but I'm sure she'll be home soon. Boys, go back and play around for a while Itachi and I bathe the little ones." She added to her youngest brothers.

"Very well. I have a case to work on anyway." L shrugged, taking Wataru's hand. Wataru ignored the gentle tugging, and instead turned to Itachi, a strangely guarded look on his face.

"Tachi?" He questioned his oldest brother quietly.

"Yes?" Itachi replied, shifting his niece slightly. Wataru blushed, and then looked at his feet.

"Welcome home." He said, looking up shyly at him. Only then did he allow L to drag him out of the room. Itachi chuckled, and then nodded. Kane smiled, patting his back. This was how most of their younger siblings were. Shy and awkward around the oldest two, but still wanting to show they cared.

"Okay, come here Hitomi. Let's go and get clean." She teased, stealing her sister from Yuuri.

As Itachi helped bathe his sister, niece and nephew, he couldn't help but worry about Kida. Yes, she was his baby, and he was being over-protective, but for some reason, he felt that her tutor would do more harm than good. When he told Kane about it, she laughed it off as his over big brotherly issues.

Still, he felt a wave of apprehension crash over him at the thought of her and Satoshi alone together...as he had since he first met the man, all those years ago.

* * *

"Popo, will you help us lay the kids down?" Kane asked quietly as she stood, a sleeping Yukio in her arms still. Popo had returned home an hour ago, and was simply watching the news with the oldest two members of the family. He nodded, rising to join her and Itachi. The oldest Uchiha child passed him Hitomi, and together the three walked upstairs and to the nursery.

"I remember when your Mommy was this small." Kane whispered to Ren as Itachi laid her down on the air-matress. She had out grown her crib. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Me too." He whispered back. Kane was tucking in Yukio, and Popo was just stepping back from Hitomi's crib when the doorbell rang. The group shared a look. They weren't expecting anyone.

"I'll get it." Kane volunteered as the trio made their way out of the nursery. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell comes and visits us at…10:30 at night?" He questioned Popo after a quick glance at his watch. Popo frowned, shaking his head. The little male felt like this would be a bad thing.

"Kida!" They heard Kane cry out. Itachi bolted downstairs, and he mirrored Popo's frown from what he saw.

"She fell asleep on the way back." Satoshi said, explaining why their little sister was passed out in his arms. Itachi glared, and then scooped her up and into his arms. He quickly examined her, eying her tousled hair and slightly flushed skin with distaste. He could guess what they had been doing.

"Well thanks Satoshi. Bye." Kane sighed, relieved that her sister was okay. She really didn't care what her sister did in her free time, so long as she came home at a decent hour. The blue haired male hesitated in the doorway before nodding and walking off. Kane closed the door, and then turned to find Popo and Itachi fawning over Kida. She nearly rolled her eyes. Of course they were acting like she was dying. They really needed to quit being so damn over protective. She was nearly seventeen. She was a big girl, for crying out loud.

"Let's put her in bed, okay guys?" She asked, walking over to them. Popo nodded, relief filling his eyes as he gazed down at the youngest Uchiha daughter. He reached out to gently stroke her cheek before pulling back and letting Itachi shift her slightly in his arms.

"Very well. Let's go." Itachi agreed. The sooner she was safe and in bed, the sooner he could pretend that she always had been. As the trio once again made their way upstairs, none of them realized that the boys had watched.

"She slept with him." L said simply. Wataru yelped, turning from his spot in front of him to glare, his black eyes narrowing.

"Don't say that! Itachi will kill him if she did." He frowned. L shrugged, turning to go back to his laptop. Really, everyone in this house acted like it was a surprise that all of the older kids had sex while underage. How blind can you be?

"That is irrelevant. She is no longer a virgin." He repeated. Yuuri sighed, shaking his head.

"Guys, let's not fight." He said, running a hand through his hair. "If she did, or if she didn't, it doesn't matter. Besides, we'll find out eventually." He pointed out, moving to help Wataru open his bottled water. The youngest shuddered.

"Ew. She'll rant about it to Popo tomorrow if she did." He cringed, not wanting to hear the details. He was only five years old, for crying out loud! Yuuri chuckled and L grinned, but neither replied to his statement.

After all, why should they have to speak the obvious?

* * *

**A/N:** So did Kida and Satoshi sleep together? And what do you guys think of them?

- Kida-Asumi


	39. Kida's Confession September 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This chapter answers some questions from the last ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Alright, let's get this over with." Oten groaned as he, Popo, and Kida climbed into his car. Popo smiled, shaking his head in amusement. It fell away though when Kida whimpered.

"You dying back there or what?" Oten asked, slight concerned as to why his sister was suddenly so sick. Almost everyone in the house seemed to have an idea, except for himself, his parents, and Riki. Hell, even Hitomi, who was barely a year old, seemed to know.

"Fine." Kida grumbled, nibbling on a saltine cracker. Hopefully it'd ease the nausea.

"Seriously? You're not going to blow back there, are you?" He asked, backing out of the drive way. Kida glared at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Oh shut it Oten and take us to school." She snapped. He chuckled, complying with her command. It always amused him how pissy Kida could be when ill.

* * *

Kida sighed, leaning her head down against the cool tabletop. She smiled slightly when Popo sat down next to her, and then placed a bottle of water down in front of her face.

"Thanks, Po." She murmured. She nearly jumped when a jacket was laid across her shoulders.

"Kida…" She heard. She smiled slightly, turning to look at her cousin Ken. Miya, who happened to be sitting right next to her, jumped up and hugged him.

"Ken." She replied. She looked down to find his soccer jacket around her shoulders.

"I think you and I both know what's wrong with you. Who is taking you tonight? Popo or Riki?" He asked, his blue eyes stern. Kida pouted, sighing in defeat.

"Huh?" Miyako and Hikari both questioned. The Uchiha cousins felt proud that their cryptic conversation managed to get Hikari and Takeru to unplugged their mouths from one another's.

"Actually, Po has to work. It'll just be me and Riki. Possibly Hitomi. Depends, though. Yuuri and Wataru are going to be still in school by the time I get out, and I'm not sure if Mom, Dad, and L are back yet. Riki's watching Hitomi while Kane's at work." She explained. Ken nodded, his blue eyes softening.

After her magical night with Satoshi, Kida only told two people she slept with Satoshi. Technically, she told three, but Hitomi doesn't count, seeing as she's an infant. She told Popo the night it happened, and Ken the morning after. After Itachi, those two were the two that she told everything. It came mostly from spending nearly all of their childhoods together. It didn't help that their oldest brothers were best friends.

"Do you want me to come with you guys?" He asked. She shook her head, opening the bottle of water and sipping from it.

"No. I'll be fine." Kida assured him.

"Dude!" The two looked across the cafeteria to find Oten drenched in some kind of soda, glaring at his friends from football. Kida laughed, shaking her head, amused by this turn of events.

Popo watched her quietly, worry in his eyes. The end of the school day could not come fast enough.

* * *

"Hey baby girl. You ready for us to go…wherever we're going?" Riki asked Kida as she and Popo approached the car. He decided to call in to work, wanting to support his best friend. Riki was borrowing Kane's car, considering he only owned a motorcycle. Kida nodded, climbing into the passenger seat, and then turned around to greet her baby sister.

"Hey Hitomi!" She smiled at the infant.

"Ki! Po!" Hitomi giggled, beaming when Popo climbed in next to her. Popo smiled, patting her jean clad knee.

"So where are we going?" Riki asked, pulling away from the store. Kida sighed.

"We're going to the drug store. I need to buy something." She said simply. Riki nodded, turning on the radio as they merged into traffic.

Once they got there, Kida jumped out of the car, Popo following after her. Riki frowned as he pulled Hitomi out of her car seat.

"I wonder what's going on." He mused to his little sister. She shrugged, clinging to him as they entered. Popo was at the counter, paying for something. When he couldn't spot his sister, Riki's instincts told him something was up.

"Where's my sister?" He asked Popo, who jumped and shoved whatever he was buying into the bag. When Riki raised a brow at him, mildly surprised by his jumpiness, Popo shrank back against the counter. "Calm down, dude, I'm not going to hurt you." Riki shrugged, gently squeezing Popo's shoulder. Popo nodding, relief and embarrassment filling his features.

"Ki?" Hitomi questioned, looking around for her sister.

"I think she's in the bathroom." The salesclerk said helpfully. Popo nodded, flashing a grateful smile. Riki chuckled, resisting the urge to say 'why didn't you just say so.' And the answer would be, of course, nothing because Popo was mute. So instead, he gently grabbed Popo's arm and began to lead him in that direction.

As they waited, Riki sat Hitomi down on the ground, and pulled out a pack of gum, mainly because he couldn't smoke. Popo sat down on the metal bench across from the restrooms, staring at the floor. Seeing the worried look on his face, Riki frowned.

"Popo…did she start her period or something?" He asked, wondering if that was what had him worried. Popo flinched, shaking his head. Before he could ask him another question about his sister's mysterious need for a bathroom, Kida called for him.

"Riki? Could you guys come in here for a minute. I don't think I can get up." Kida's voice was muffled because of the heavy door, but both males could tell she was terrified. "The door's unlocked."

"We're coming, baby." Riki replied as he turned to taking Hitomi's hand(once she was allowed to wander on her own, she threw a fit if she was to be picked up again. Popo wrenched open the door, going inside first.

"By the sink." Riki heard Kida mumble to her best friend as he entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "Lock the door, Riki." She requested, smiling as Hitomi ran over to her. Popo headed towards the sink, picking something up.

"Kida!" She giggled, happy to see her sister again. Kida was crouched underneath the toilet paper dispenser, her face paler than normal. She weakly smiled at the little girl.

"Hey Hitomi." She whispered. Suddenly, she broke out into tears. "I am, aren't I Po?" She sobbed, burying her face into her knees. Riki shot a glance over to Popo, who nodded. Riki quickly kneelt down beside her, stroking her back.

"What's going on, Kida?" He asked soothingly, pulling her into his arms. Once she got her sobs under control, she pulled back slightly.

"Riki…I've not had a tutoring session since the first of August." She began slowly. He nodded, Popo joining them on the ground. "During that session, I slept with Satoshi." She said her voice cracking. Riki's eyes narrowed. She held her hand up for silence when he opened his mouth to demand if he had dumped her because of it. "I…I've not been well, Riki. I lived with Akina through two pregnancies and with Mom through three. I knew my symptoms. I just needed confirmation." She said, eyes welling up in her eyes again. Riki's dark eyes widened.

"Holy fuck…" He murmured eyes wide. "Itachi's going to kill him." She shook her head, tears breaking free.

"He's gone, Riki! He moved the day after it happened! His cousins have no idea where he moved to. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth. This baby will never have a father." She sobbed, curling into his arms. Riki's eyes narrowed.

"Are you serious?" He asked. She nodded. Riki sighed, shaking his head at the situation, and then pulled out his cell phone.

"Kane, I need you to come home right now. I don't care. We have a situation. Come on Ki, let's go. Popo, grab Hitomi will you?" Riki asked, helping his sister up, while keeping his phone at his ear.

* * *

"A baby…?" Mikoto questioned, staring wide eyed at her daughter. Minato let out a quiet gasp beside her, Hitomi sleeping in his arms. Kida nodded, looking at her hands.

"I…never expected to sleep with him, or I would have been on the pill. I'm so sorry Mom." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I know this will place the family in a bad position, and I know that this baby doesn't have a father, but please let me stay here." She said, trying to keep her voice down so she didn't wake her sister. Kane frowned, sharing a look with Riki from the couch across from them. Popo was sitting between Yuuri and L, Wataru in his lap.

"Oh Kida, why wouldn't you stay here. Come here, sweetie." Mikoto said, pulling her daughter into her arms. She sobbed, curling up against her mother. Mikoto gently cradled her to her chest, running her hands soothingly through her hair.

"I'll go lay Hitomi down." Minato said, kissing Kida's forehead, then his spouse as he stood. Mikoto nodded, tightening her grip on Kida. Kane took his spot, rubbing her sister's back.

"Kida, your situation isn't like Akina's. Yours is a certifiable mistake. I don't know if you know this, but you were drinking the night you came home. Itachi and I could smell it. You were drunk when you slept with him." She explained, hoping to calm her sister down.

"Was she really?" Mikoto asked, her eyes studying Kane's face. Kane nodded, resting her head against Mikoto's shoulder, while still rubbing Kida's back.

"Yeah. Did you know that, sis?" Kane asked, directing her attention once again on her baby sister. Kida shook her head, sniffling slightly. Riki and L wandered over next, L climbing into Kida and Kane's arms, and Riki sitting on Mikoto's other side.

"No. We thought his lemonade tasted funny, but I…I don't know. I didn't think that he'd drug me." She mumbled sadly. Riki squeezed her shoulder.

"Ah, honey." He sighed. L squeezed her hand.

"Worry not, Kida. He'll get what's coming to him." L assured his sister. Kida smiled, tightening her grip on him.

Later that night, as Kida lay in bed with Kane behind her and L in front of her, her hand wandered down to her stomach.

'_Don't worry, baby. Everything will be okay.'_ She promised her unborn child. And as soon as she thought that, she knew in her heart it would. Somehow, someway, she and this baby would make it through life ok.

* * *

"You have finally come home, my child." A woman's voice crooned. The blue haired male nodded, kneeling before the pink hair woman on her throne.

"I have, mother. I have tied up all of my loose ends, and am now ready to accept my duty…as head of the Hikari family." He murmured. The woman smiled, standing from the throne and walking over to him. Her long pink hair was high atop her head in two buns, and her red eyes were shinning with pleasure.

"Good, my son, good. Now your father can finally retire, as can I." She murmured. He rose, and she cupped his face in her hands. His blue eyes dull, he nodded.

"Oh course, my mother."

* * *

**A/N:** So yes, another baby is in the midst. And this one is without a father. What was up with Satoshi's interaction with his mother? Was she really his mother? That will not be answered for quite a while, my readers. In fact, it won't be in the sequel, but the next.

- Kida-Asumi


	40. Smoke Without Fire October 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Halloween once again ;) Some big news for L as well

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"I can't believe Kida is actually pregnant. I mean, we've known for weeks now, but it's still mind blowing. To think I'm going actually watch myself become an aunt." Akina mused. Her brother chuckled beside her. The two were walking through the garden at their parent's house, Yukio in Akina's arms.

Almost eight weeks had passed since the family had discovered that Kida was pregnant, and in that time, Riki had turned 19, and Wataru, 6. Now, on Halloween once again, L was turning 10. His remaining siblings had flown out the weekend before, and L's party had ended a short while ago. Now, Akina and Riki were passing the time before they went out trick-or-treating.

"Catch me if you can!" Wataru teased Ginkai as the two ran past the older siblings.

"I'm gonna get you!" Ginkai called back. Riki chuckled, wrapping an arm around Akina's shoulders as they watched.

"Reminds me of a certain someone and his big brother." She teased. Riki smiled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Ah, the good old days…" He mused, thinking back to simpler times that did not involve Sasuke being so far away all the time.

"Need your cane, old man?" Speaking of big brother…

"Ass. You know that you're the only guy who can ever say that to me and get away without bodily harm." Riki glared as Sasuke walked up to him. The leader of the Uchiha clan chuckled, smiling at his brother.

"I know." He replied simply.

"We're about ready to leave, babe!" They heard Yuki call from the back porch.

"Come on, Mommy!" Ren called as well. Akina chuckled, taking Sasuke's hand.

"Let's go. You boys coming with us tonight?" She asked. Riki nodded, but Sasuke shook his head.

"L wanted Kida, Yuuri, and I to go with him." He explained. Akina pouted, but nodded.

"Fine. Riki and I will just have fun without you." She said, adjusting Yukio on her hip. Sasuke rolled his eyes, leading them towards the house.

"Such a terrible thing, not having to go out with two of the most obnoxious people I know." He grumbled. Akina burst in laughter, shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

"Mr. Watari?" Mikoto questioned as she and her family returned to their house. They all had finished their candy routes, and returned home to find the old man standing by the front door.

"What are you doing here?" L asked, adjusting his bag of candy. Watari smiled, kneeling down so he was on the same eye level as L.

"I am here to congratulate you. First, on your completion of High School." Watari smiled. L's eyes widened as Mikoto beamed. She squeezed his shoulders as his siblings instantly began to congratulate him.

"Thank you Watari." L said, allowing a huge smile to cover his face. Watari chuckled, nodding.

"I am here, to also inform you that, as of the wrap up of yesterday's case, you have solved almost half the number of cases of Eraldo Coil, my boy. That means that you are now ranked as the world's third greatest detective, and if you keep up this rate, by the time you are fifteen, you could easily take first!" The old man explained, smiling proudly down at the boy.

"Oh Lawliet!" Mikoto exclaimed, bending down to hug her child more securely.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kida breathed, smiling down at her brother. L returned her smile, and then turned back to Watari.

"Thank you, Watari…for everything. I do hope that you will continue to look after me." He added, frowning slightly. After all, Watari had agreed to tutor him throughout his basic education, with no promises for anything else. The old man smiled, nodding.

"Why of course. I am sure you want to dive head first into criminal law, L. Why, who else would teach you, but I? I do have another appointment to get to, so if you lovely people will excuse me…" He trailed off, smiling at Mikoto. She nodded, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Thank you, Watari. We are forever indebted to you." She said sincerely. He smiled, and then slipped past them, nearly each of the men in the group squeezing his shoulder.

"Well that present trumps mine." Wataru pouted. The group laughed, sharing smiles.

"Let us go in and eat candy." L said. Minato nodded.

"Let's."

* * *

"L?" Wataru whispered to his brother that night. L opened his eyes, first seeing Yuuri's face, then turned to look at his baby brother.

"What is it?" He asked, turning to look behind him. Wataru was biting his lip, a sign that he was hesitant, and was studying L with his wide, black eyes. Sighing, he looked away.

"I just…I just want you to know that I'm here. I know that you won't always be home now, Mom and Dad and Watari agreed that you should be regarded as an adult when you graduate high school, but I want you to know that I'm here. No matter what. You're my brother, and I love you. You can be the world's greatest detective to everyone you want, but not me, okay? Just be Lawliet, my big brother. Promise me?" He asked. L smiled, and then nodded, cuddling with the boy.

"I promise. Thank you, Wataru." He whispered. It felt nice, knowing that his brother would always be there for him. He sincerely hoped that this would always be the case.

* * *

"Riki!" Hitomi protested as he walked over to the door. The doorbell had just rung. He rolled his eyes, shooting her a smile. It was the week following Halloween, and it was just Riki, Kida, and Wataru. Kane, L, Minato, Mikoto, and Oten were at work, and Yuuri was at baseball practice.

"Come see your big sis, Hitomi!" Kida called, walking out of the downstairs bathroom, where she had been puking her guts out. She scooped up the infant, placed a loud and wet kiss on her cheek, and then turned to Riki. He offered her his arm, which she snuggled under, and only then did he open the door. What he saw nearly made him scream.

In the doorway stood Kiki Aneko.

* * *

"Kane, please pick up, please pick up!" Riki grumbled, pacing the back porch. Kida and the kids were in the living room, talking with Kiki, while Riki called their sister.

"Hello, this Penelope from the executive office of the Uchiha Foundation for All Security Purposes, how may I help you?" Riki resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the chipper voice on the phone. Gritting his teeth, he replied calmly.

"Yes, this is Riki Uchiha. Could you patch me through to my sister, Kane?" He asked.

"Sure, just one moment." The overly too perky intern said, then after a few moments of silence, his sister's voice filled his ear.

"Riki? What's up?" Kane asked. Riki nearly glared.

"She's here Kane, and I can't deal with her. I need you home, now, before Mom gets home with Yuuri." He growled. She was quiet for a moment.

"Who?" She finally asked. Riki groaned in frustration, his hands gripping his bangs.

"That she-devil-skank who pushed us out her STD filled butter boat!" He snarled. She gasped, then he heard her swear and the rustling of clothing and papers.

"On my way. God, try to not let her touch the kids. Mom would be furious if that woman touched Hitomi or Wataru." Kane added. Riki nodded.

"Won't be a problem. Drive safe though, okay?" He asked, tone softening. He heard her chuckle around telling her intern that she had to leave.

"Will do. Love you, Riki." She said. He nodded again.

"Love you too, sis."

* * *

"Aw, and she is just so cute! She reminds me of little Akina!" Kiki cooed to Hitomi, who beamed at the attention. Her big brother and sister, however, did not share her enthusiasm. The little toddler sat in her sister's lap, who was pushing back her morning sickness because she felt she needed too. Wataru sat beside her, his family inherited poker face slipping slightly, in part because he was too young to fully hide his emotions, unlike his older sister to his right, and part because his negative emotions towards this woman, whom he thought to be his brother and sister's birthmother, were too strong to hide.

"Well, Kane is on her way. I'll be blunt. What the hell do you want?" Riki asked as he entered the room, slipping his phone into his back pocket. Kiki smiled at him as he sat down next to Wataru.

"Oh Riki, you look wonderful!" She sighed happily. Riki frowned, shrugging.

"Thanks, I guess. People tend to look better when they're off hard drugs and eating Mom's cooking." He said, a smile unintentionally crossing his face. Kiki chuckled, nodding. The group sank into an unsettling silence, with only Hitomi's laughs or protests, and the occasional idle chatter Kiki started. Both Kida and Riki visibly relaxed when Kane walked in, her face carefully compose.

"Kiki." She greeted calmly. Wataru jumped off of the sofa, running to hug his oldest sister. Kiki beamed.

"Oh, Kane darling. Actually…I wish to speak with you and Riki alone for a minute." She said, shooting a look at Kida. After sharing a look with Kiki, Kane nodded.

"No problem. Wataru, be good for Kida. Please follow me. We'll go to Uncle Minato's office." Kane said flatly. Riki nodded, then after making sure Kiki did the same, followed Kane down the hall. The three reaming siblings shared a look.

"Ki…what do you think she wants?" Wataru hesitantly asked his sister. Kida frowned, letting Hitomi crawl onto the floor. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to him.

"I wish I knew, Wataru. I wish I knew." Kida murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder. Her dark eyes went to the hallway her siblings went down, hoping that it was nothing serious.

* * *

As the ex-gang leader of the notorious Bison, to say that Riki Uchiha slept lightly, was a huge understatement. His nerves were especially alive now, after his mother's disturbing news this afternoon, which he and his sister decided to ignore until it became a hassle.

His eyes naturally snapped open as he heard the rustling of leaves outside his window. He sat up slightly, frowning when he noticed that his window was open. It has always been an unspoken rule of the Uchiha family to always keep their windows locked and closed at night, no matter the circumstance.

Slowly, he sat up, black eyes narrowed at aforementioned window. Quiet as a mouse, he slipped out of bed, and made his way to the window. Looking down, his heart nearly stopped.

"What the fuck..?" He breathed, eyes turning into slits.

"Oh shit!" Oten gasped, his head snapping up to look, horrorstruck, at his big brother. Riki squeezed his eyes shut, counting to 10.

"Oten. Put that shit out and get your sorry ass back through this mother fucking window before I do it for you." He murmured voice dark and merciless. Oten gulped, and then complied.

"Kay…" He whispered, quickly complying. He put out the joint he had been smoking, and then climbed back in. He awkwardly sat on his bed, looking down at his feet. Riki let out a slow breath, trying to find his center like his Uncle Obito had instructed. Looking at his brother, he surprised his anger.

"Why the fuck are you lighting up on Mom's property?" He hissed. Oten scratched the back of his head, and then shrugged.

"I dunno. Cause I fucking can…" He drawled. Riki closed his eyes again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Deciding that it would not do to fight with his brother, here and now, he chose to instead reason and order. After all, that's what Sasuke and Itachi always did.

And if he had an ounce of Uchiha blood in his veins, then it had better damn the fuck work.

"Look. I'm not going to demand you quit here and now. Just ease yourself off of it, and never light up near this house again. If I can't, you can't. Deal?" He offered, opening his eyes again. Oten shrugged, still looking at his feet.

"Kay. I'm going to the kitchen." He shrugged, leaving the room. As his door slid shut, Riki's mind began to whisper negative thoughts to him. Shaking his head to get rid of the sudden horror those things brought on, he lay back down in bed. Looking up at his ceiling, he prayed to his father.

'_Dad, if you're really up there, please stop this before it gets bad.'_

* * *

**A/N:** So a couple things:

- L has now established a promising career at the age of 10. I do believe that this is actually a little bit older than he was in DN. Also, he will continue to live with the Uchiha family for a few more years.

- Oten's problems with drugs are the start of his darkside; beware of that

- Kida-Asumi


	41. Thanksgiving November 2010

SEQUEL TO MESSAGES IN THE SKY

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 5 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 50 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 2

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Tons of characters! Be warned! To those of you who read the prequels to confessions(Memoirs of Venus, Messages in the Sky, and/or The Way We Were In London), there will be a large portion of those casts returning. Do you best to follow ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Grandma!" Ren exclaimed as she burst in from the front door, startling Hitomi and Wataru, who had been reading a picture book on the floor. A chuckle had their attention still trained on the door, however.

"She's probably in the kitchen, baby. I bet she's been up from dawn cooking." Akina's voice said, the owner of said voice walking inside shortly after, Yukio in her arms. He smiled when he spotted Hitomi.

"Aki, babe, move your fine ass so we can get through the door." Her husband teased. She glared at him over her shoulder, but moved nonetheless, sitting down Yukio in the process. Eyeing the book, she snorted.

"Mom still owns that book?" She asked, walking over to her baby siblings. Yuki, Sasuke, Itachi, and Ginkai all tripped in the door behind her, arms full of suitcases. Wataru nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Yup. She found it in some of my old baby things yesterday, and decided to show it to all of the little kids today. Ginkai, I'll explain it and you can help me because L and Yuuri will probably ignore us when the others show up." The youngest Uchiha said with a roll of his eyes. Akina suppressed a snort at that, knowing that the glare she would receive would have her rolling on the floor from the laughter it would bring.

"I'll go check on Mom. Yuki, she said that she has our room set up, and that we're bunking with Mahiru and Mitsuru." Akina added to her spouse, moving toward the kitchen.

"Got it babe!" Yuki called back. Akina nodded, entering the kitchen. She laughed, thoroughly amused. Her brothers, L and Yuuri, along with her mother, step-father, Aunt Rin, sister, and step-cousin Rini were all covered in assortments of raw ingredients. Her mother beamed when she spotted her.

"Akina! Honey, it's so good to see you. I'd hug you, but I figure you wouldn't appreciate it." She added sheepishly. Akina chuckled again, nodding.

"Thanks Mom. Where is everyone else? I'm surprised we beat them here. Grandma Lin's flight was ahead of ours." She explained. Mikoto shrugged.

"They called, saying that they would need a ride here, so Riki went to get them. I'm sure they wanted to stop and freshen up. Now, as much as I love looking at your face, could you, first, go out back and grab Izuna and Kiyoshi, then move them out front? Mahiru and Saiyumi should be around here somewhere…" Mikoto trailed off as her focus returned to her cooking. Minato chuckled.

"I do believe she's upstairs, changing Saiyumi." He supplied.

"Yeah, she is. I sent Ren that way. Sorry, Akina." Rini added sheepishly. Akina rolled her eyes, waving the thought off.

"Don't worry about it. My wild girl would have gone that way eventually." She assured her step-cousin, sent her Aunt a smile, and then made her way out back. She chuckled when she noticed Kiyoshi, his white hair sticking out sorely in the greenery. Little Izuna, barely older than Hitomi, was running away from her big brother, laughing.

"'Yoshi!" She called out to him, waving. He paused, catching his sister and returned her wave.

"Hey, 'Kina. What's up?" He asked, his brown eyes narrowing slightly in concern. She shook her head, sending him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing. My Mom is just kicking all of the people not cooking out of the kitchen." She explained, patting her little cousin's face. Izuna giggled, snuggling closer to her brother. Kiyoshi nodded.

"Okay. Let's go then." He shrugged. She nodded, and together the two walked back inside.

* * *

"Akina!" Asami cried out happily, stepping out of one of the many rentals SUV's that Minato and Mikoto had rented out for this family gathering. Akina beamed, shooting out of her husband's arms and into her aunt's.

"Aunt Assa! It's been too long." She said warmly. Assa winked, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It has. We'll try and drive up before the weather gets bad." She promised. Akina nodded.

"Great idea." She said, and the two walked off to the group that included Kida, her baby bump noticeable, Kane, Jechiro, Popo, Hinata, due in two months with a baby girl, Tohru and Machi, Minato's latest daughters-in-law, Anko, Mimi, and Miyako.

"Dad, I'm going to see Wataru and Ginkai." Masumi said as his father helped him out of the van. Fumi nodded, smiling.

"Go ahead, kiddo." He said. Masumi ran off towards the group centered on the two, which contained Saiyumi, Ren, Hitomi, Izuna, and Yukio. Not too far off stood Yuuri, L, and Rini.

"Mom!" Mikoto beamed, waving her mother over to the grown women, who were Tsunade, Rin, Liz, and Lin. Sana returned her wave, turned to kiss her husband, before joining her daughter.

"Oh my Mikki. It's been too long." She sighed happily, snuggling closer to her daughter. Mikoto chuckled, nodding.

"Tell me about it." She said, rolling her dark eyes. Her father and brother, meanwhile, were joining Jiraiya, Minato, Kosuke, and Jin.

"What's going on, guys." Obito greeted them. Jin chuckled, holding up his finger for silence for a minute.

"Fumi, quickly, go to the other guys. You'll make them even." He called. Fumi beamed, noting how Itachi, Jo II, Mitsuru, Katze, Kyo, Yuki, Sasuke, Naruto, Yuki I., Riki, Oten, Ken, and Kiyoshi were forming teams for football.

"Hold on, here comes Yoh now." Kosuke murmured, noting the new car. Itachi noticed as well, and the group paused. Jo, the grandson, sighed with relief and quickly exited the group to sit with the older men.

"You can make sure these men don't cheat me out of my money." Kosuke said to the blue haired male when he reached them. Jo chuckled, nodding silently. Yoh had kissed his fiancée, Ayame, and was currently running over to the guys. Ayame then helped his kids out of the car, and Haruka joined L and Yuuri, while the twins joined Wataru and Ginkai.

"We're going to get everything ready! Ayame, come join us!" Mikoto added to her soon-to-be-sister-in-law. Ayame chuckled, and then followed the women inside. The teenage women moved over to the garage, all of them sitting down. Kida and Hinata took the couch.

"Can we play some ball, now?" Oten whined, making the group on the yard either groan or laugh.

"Get on with it; I'm growing older by the second." Minato called back, sitting down on the grass. The men nodded, and all converged together. They broke up minutes later, and it was clear that Sasuke and Naruto were captains. On Naruto's team, he had his brothers, Kiyoshi, Yoh, Fumi, and Oten. On Sasuke's, he had his remaining brothers, brother-in-law, Mitsuru, Katze, and Ken. Jo blew a whistle, and the game began.

* * *

As Naruto put down his eating utensils, Minato stood, hitting his spoon against his wine glass to call the room to attention. Even the little kids in the next room seemed to pause.

"Okay everyone, now before I break out desert, I understand that at least two of you have big announcements to make." He said, sitting back down. "Naruto, seeing as you have finally let your old man retire, you're up." The old president said to his youngest son. Naruto nodded, standing.

"First off, I wanna make this clear to everyone here. I am going to be your next President. It was made official two weeks ago. My inauguration is set…a week after my daughter's designated due date." He said, blue eyes shining with pride. Hinata slipped her hand into his, squeezing gently.

"A little girl? Oh, we've never had a little girl be born first in this family!" Tsunade exclaimed. Naruto and Hinata chuckled, sharing a look as he sat down.

"To my future niece!" Kyo exclaimed, raising his glass and beaming at his little brother. The rest of the table repeated the statement in much the same way, and they all drank. They all chuckled when they heard cheering in the next room.

"Thanks guys. Now, I need to pass on my spotlight to my baby step-sister." The blond said, smiling at her. Kida returned his smile, standing up. Itachi's hand unconsciously slid onto her back, though he consciously watched her stand. She smiled, slightly nervously, at the table. Her hand slid to her stomach.

"I too have baby news. Po took me to my monthly check-up today, and I found out its gender." She began. Her sisters' eyes widened as her mother placed a hand over her mouth, blocking back a squeal. "Guys, I'm proud to say that the Uchiha family is getting another little boy." Kida said, gasping when Popo and Itachi both stood and embraced her.

"Congrats, honey! Oh, a blue nursery again." Mikoto mused, her husband chuckling at her wistful expression.

"I'll most definitely bring you some of Yukio's old things for Christmas." Akina winked.

"Aw, baby Da's baby boy." Her husband cooed, reaching across the table to touch her stomach. Akina rolled her eyes, catching his hand.

"Let's toast to my new nephew." Sasuke said, breaking the sudden chatter. He raised his glass, the rest of the table doing the same.

"To the new baby boy Uchiha!" The group said together. In the next room, Yuuri, Wataru, Rini, Haruka, and Masumi handed L five dollars each, the now 25 dollars richer boy sharing a high five with his niece.

* * *

"Wow, look at that belly on my sister." Akina breathed, patting Kida's belly. Her sister rolled her eyes, but didn't attempt to stop her, knowing the attempt would be futile. Kane chuckled, pulling back Akina's hair into a braid, as she had requested. The three sisters, Ren, Saiyumi, Hitomi, and Mahiru were in Kida and Popo's room, who was taking a shower.

"A nefoo?" Hitomi questioned for the tenth time, her hand reaching out to touch her sister's stomach as well. Akina chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"You already have a nephew." She reminded her.

"Diffent!" Hitomi pouted.

"I hate to say it, Akina, but it's true." Mahiru said sheepishly, who was doing Ren's hair like Kane was doing Akina's. It was odd, the blond had mused earlier. Her best friend has also married a green hair, brown eyed man, and her children with him were little carbon copies. Yet her daughter got her blond hair.

"Will you do my hair like that, Mommy?" Her child asked, gently reaching out to touch her arm. Mahiru chuckled, nodding.

"Of course." She said, shooting her daughter a wink. She finished Ren's hair, who pulled away from her and jumped into bed with her mother and aunts, and began on Saiyumi's hair. Quietly, the two watched their female cousins. Kida was leaning into Kane's arms, Hitomi in front of them and feeling Kida's stomach. Ren's little hand soon joined her's. The three older sisters shared a smile over the little one' fascinated expressions.

"Looks like we have a lot to be thankful for today. I never thought…after Dan's death, I could be this happy. But now I am. Thanks, ladies." Kane whispered, tears threatening to fall. Kida chuckled, squeezing her hand as Akina reached out to squeeze her shoulder.

"No matter what, Kane, we'll always be here for each other. And that's all that counts." Akina promised, smiling at her sister. Kane returned her smile, wiping at her eyes.

There were no more maybes for the oldest Uchiha daughter. Just a true and absolute future that guaranteed an unbreakable bond.

* * *

**A/N:** A nice little Thanksgiving chapter. I think I only have one or two more of these in all of Confessions planned out for a long while because the family gets so large, but we shall see. Also! Sorry for the long update, college and life are time consuming

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
